Millonario Atormentado
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Pequeño drabble, un desafio relampago, de la pagina de facebook que sigo, #Esdefanfics ;) Segun la dinamica me tocó el cliche de Millonario/pasado tragico y es dificil porque son apenas 500 palabras para esbozar una situacion tan compleja. ¡Mis introduciones tienen mas de 500 palabras! jajaja, creo que los fickers tendemos hablar demasiado. ¿O soy solo yo? No sé pero, bueno,
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Así es como le voy a poner a mi autobiografía: "Millonario Atormentado..." aunque podría ser un poco más original y ponerle algo más real. Algo como: "Un Maldito Millonario Atormentado..." Sí, eso me gusta más porque después de todo eso es lo que soy. No soy más que un maldito idiota lleno de dinero pero, ¿a cambio de qué? De llevar esta vida miserable que llevo. Estoy solo, más solo que un hongo y más amargado que el Grinch en plena noche buena. Lo único que me queda son mis toneladas de dinero, mi cara bonita y mis recuerdos. Aquel pasado trágico que me persigue a donde quiera que vaya, no me deja vivir en paz...

Tenía seis años cuando se murió mi mamá, maldito cáncer de seno... Lo que más me duele es que son pocos (por no decir que ninguno) los recuerdos que tengo de ella. En cambio, me persiguen, a todas partes, los recuerdos de Beryl, la mujer con el que el hijo de puta de mi papá se casó a los pocos meses de haber enterrado a mi mamá. Me atormenta el recuerdo de esa curvilínea pelirroja pidiéndome que me la comiera...

—Darien, oh, Darien, sí, así, bebé, así...

Maldita sádica perra del demonio. Fue ella, llevada por su obsesión hacia mí, quién se encargó papá para que yo pudiera hacerme cargo del negocio y así heredar el mando de la organización... Maldita, fue capaz de matar a su propio esposo por mí, porque quería quedarse conmigo. Pero lo pagó caro. Su baja e imperdonable traición la pagó con sangre, con su propia vida...

Desde que la maté no he vuelto a coger a nadie como lo hacía con ella...

— ¡Suéltenme, déjenme salir de aquí!

— ¿Y esto qué es?

— Señor, —habló mis más leal trabajador—usted dijo que quería algo diferente. Que estaba cansado de las putas que le traíamos.

—Pues sí pero cuando les dije que no me trajeran más putas no me refería a esto, Malachite. Regrésenla a su casa y...

No sé cómo lo hizo pero eso hizo. La rubia, que ahora sé se llama Serena, se soltó del agarre de Malachite y Jedite e intentó huir. Me dio un fuerte golpe en los huevos y no debió haber hecho eso, de verdad que más le habría valido no haber hecho aquello...

— Quieta, niña.

— ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme, déjenme ir! Por favor...

— Calladita.

— Suéltenla y retírense. Déjenme solo con ella. Que nadie nos interrumpa.

Eso es lo bueno de tener tanto dinero, mi palabra es ley. Malachite y Jedite se fueron y en cuanto se fueron me acerqué a la rubia y le pedí que...

—Tú, mírame que tengo algo que decirte.

—No quiero.

Me respondió con la cara hundida entre sus temblorosas piernas, sin dejar de llorar...

— ¡Que me mires te estoy diciendo!

— ¡Que no! ¡¿Que no entiende?! ¡No!

— Vuelve a pegarme.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Es una especie de masoquista?!

—Sí. Es exactamente lo que soy. Ahora pégame de nuevo y no te contengas...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A petición de ustedes, mis queridas y sádicas niñas ;) jajaja, naa, es broma; aunque... En fin :v muchas de ustedes me hicieron la misma pregunta. "¿Y ahí termina?" Pues esa era la idea pero como con ustedes no se puede... jajajajaja, voy a hacer de esto un fic pero ojo, un fic corto. Tendrá (a lo mucho) doce capítulos y todos estos serán cortos para eso, para que nos quede fácil a todas. A mí para escribirlos, editarlos, y a ustedes para que puedan leer y comentar. Muchas gracias a quien lea y, mis niñas, que empiece la diversión ;) jajajaja. Besos y abrazos, las quiero un montón.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que pasó ayer por la noche en mi habitación... Todavía me duelen todos los golpes que me dio por eso, porque yo se lo pedí pero no me arrepiento. No lamento ni por un instante tener dos millones de dólares menos en mi cuenta como tampoco lamento estos golpes, lo mucho que me están doliendo porque hacía mucho, bastante que no me sentía como me sentí anoche con ella mientras recibía sus dulces pero fuertes ataques, vivo. Hace mucho que no sentía estas fuertes ganas de seguir viviendo...

Me paré frente a ella y aunque no me creyó (como suele pasar con todas a las que se los he dicho), le confesé que soy un masoquista. Le dije y en su cara había la misma cara de asombro que de seguro hubo en la mía cuando lo descubrí por primera vez, que era un masoquista y que por favor me golpeara. Le pedí que me pegara y que lo hiciera con todas sus fuerzas, que no se contuviera... Deseaba que desatará toda su ira sobre mí y eso conseguí. Serena se levantó del lugar de donde se encontraba encorvada entre sus piernas llorando y me dio una cachetada como hacía rato no me daban. Me dio un cachetadón como los que ella, mi domadora, solía darme...

—Eso es, así... De nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que es en serio lo que me dijo, señor? ¿Usted de verdad es un...?

—Por favor, —le pedí con la mejilla roja y sin poder apartar la mirada de esos tristes y llorosos ojos azules suyos que me miraban con susto... —hazlo de nuevo, vuelve a golpearme.

—Si eso es lo que quiere...

Me empujó con todas sus fuerzas y me hizo caer al suelo. Luego, recogiéndose la larga falda blanca de estampado floreado y haciéndose a horcadas sobre mí, empezó una serie de fuertes cachetadas que lo único que hicieron fue eso, complacerme. Las cachetadas que me daba y los insultos que me decía me excitaron a más no poder...

— ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es, el dueño del mundo?!

—Sí, sí, así.

Me prendí de sus pequeñas caderas y sonreí con los ojos cerrados mientras ella me seguía pegando...

—No te detengas...

— ¡Quíteme las manos de encima!

Protestó después de darme la última cachetada que me dio en la noche y poniendo sus manos sobre las mías, las que me transmitieron el calor que su coño sobre mi dura verga me transmitía, trató de apartarme pero no pudo. No se lo permití...

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretende?! Pensé que a los masoquistas solo les gustaba que les pegaran y usted, usted está...

— ¿Puedes sentirme, verdad? —Me prendí más fuerte de sus caderas y se lo rocé con fuerza— ¿Verdad que sí?

—No se atreva a hacerme nada de lo que sea que esté pensando porque no puedo, soy virgen.

—Oh, pequeña, —sonreí, sonreí con malicia y en un extraordinario movimiento, en donde gracias a Dios no le hice daño, la giré y la dejé en el suelo. Quedé sobre ella y la detuve por las muñecas—si le dices eso a un hombre como estoy yo, excitado...

— ¡Suélteme!

—Solo harás que se excite más...

Y caí sobre ella, empecé a frotar mi dolorosa erección contra su virginal coño que cuando lo conseguí, cuando pude convencerla de que me lo diera, comprobé que estaba tan húmedo como imaginaba. Yo, aunque ella lo haya negado, sé que le guste. Sé que no le fui tan indiferente después de todo...

Rozándola, acariciando sus pequeños senos sobre la delgada franela que llevaba puesta, le pedí en medio de sus gritos para que me detuviera que...

—Véndemela.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No quiero, bueno, en realidad sí quiero pero...

— ¡Cállese! ¡Ya déjeme en paz!

—... No quiero violarte. Quiero que me des un precio por ella.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Usted está completamente loco! ¡¿Cómo cree que yo le voy a vender mi virginidad?!

—Pídeme, —pedí sin dejar de frotarme contra su virginal cuerpo y besando su cuello—lo que quieras. Pon un precio y te juro que lo pagaré.

Intentó ocultarlo pero como estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo, de sus labios, alcancé a escucharla. En verdad se esforzó por reprimirlo pero le fue imposible acallar un gemido cuando besé y mordí con suavidad uno de sus oídos, gimió cuando mordí su lóbulo izquierdo con delicadeza...

Ya he escuchado a muchas otras mujeres gemir por los que les hago cuando estoy sobre ellas pero Serena era otra cosa, era muy distinto. Su casi imperceptible gemido me prendió como nunca antes me había pasado con otra mujer porque se trataba de eso, de una niña. Calculo que Serena no tiene más de diecisiete años y era inocente, cándida, pura... Era una virgen completamente para mí, como siempre había querido, como tantas veces soñé cuando era un muchacho...

Sobre ella y rogando el que aceptara mi propuesta, escuché que me preguntó mientras yo acariciaba sus muslos sin compasión y me embriagaba de su único e inolvidable olor...

— ¿Cómo te llamas, lunático?

— Darien, me llamo Darien. ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino, y si de verdad estás dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por mí...

—Lo que sea, —seguí tocándola —lo que tú me pidas...

—Quiero dos millones de dólares.

—Hecho.

— ¡Oiga! —Lucía realmente ofendida ante mi respuesta. Supongo pensó que yo no tenía toda esa cantidad de dinero y que de esa manera iba a zafarse con más facilidad — ¿Usted de verdad tiene tanto dinero como para...?

—Sí, lo tengo y no te preocupes. Te pagaré lo que me has pedido en cuanto terminemos.

—Nada de besos en la boca.

—Óyeme no. —Me detuve y la miré al sonrojado rostro muy ofendido —Yo quiero todo, el paquete completo.

—Idiota...

—Además, no puedes negarlo. Sé que no te soy tan indiferente...

—Eres un maldito imbécil. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un maldito idiota, idiota?

—Sí. —Reí —Muchas veces. Ahora relájate y déjamelo todo a mí...

Fue mía, completamente mía; no me quedó ninguna parte de su cuerpo por conocer y si me quedó faltando, la conoceré... Quiero, necesito volver a estar con ella porque no sé qué me hizo pero estoy loco por verla, por volver a tomarla. Gracias a que me dio todos sus datos para poder hacerle el depósito, sé dónde encontrarla y eso haré. Iré, le ofrécele el mundo si me lo pide porque gracias a ella y su inocencia, a lo suave de su piel, quiero volver a sacar todos aquellos instrumentos de tortura que archivé cuando maté a Beryl, mi "maestra". Quiero volver a cogerla y que me golpee antes de hacerlo pero quiero, necesito saber si usando los aparatos, los adecuados para sodomizarme, lo hace de nuevo. Quiero saber si puedo volver a correrme con la misma fuerza después de una buena sección de golpes con ella. Tengo que comprobar si fueron sus cachetadas, las que me dio con tanto odio, lo que realmente lograron despertar ese fuego en mí, ese que por más putas que pagué no logré avivar. Quiero saber si fue su odio lo que me calentó o fue ella, la inocencia que me reflejaban sus ojos mientras se lo metía hasta al fondo... Oh, que caliente estoy. Lo mejor será hacer algo.

—Malachite.

—Señor.

—Alista el coche, nos vamos.

—Sí, señor, como ordene, patrón.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holi! :D Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leer y comentar, por pedir que este drabble se convirtiera en un mini fic :3 Besos y muchos abrazos! Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy. Ya saben, reclamos, tomatazos y demás, en los comentarios ;) jejejeje. Beshos!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Sé que no debería ni de decirlo después de que la tuve aquí, de nuevo en mi cama anoche. .. Pero la verdad es la verdad. Jamás pensé que Serena, mi nueva y dulce pero al mismo tiempo implacable domadora, tuviera un origen tan humilde, que viviera en un barrio tan de mala muerte como en el que vive y en donde tuve que ir a buscarla porque las ganas de volver a cogerla no me dejaban en paz. Y hoy estoy aquí, de nuevo, pensando en la forma de tenerla más tiempo conmigo porque lo de anoche fue incluso más increíble que la primera noche que pasamos juntos. No puedo creer que lo que me hizo y le hice anoche fue más delicioso y más placentero que haberme llevado su virginidad... Es que debe ser por lo que pasó, sí, de seguro fue por eso.

Ayer, sin poder contener más las ganas de ver a Serena, le pedí a Malachite que me llevara a buscarla. Y aunque me dijo como un millón de veces que no, me pidió que no me fuera por allá después de haber visto la dirección que le di y antes de arrancar el auto, igual fui. Decidí ir a buscarla (aunque Malachite casi que me suplicó que no lo hiciera) porque tenía que hacerlo, quería saber más de ella y de su origen. Necesitaba saber de dónde había provenido semejante belleza...

Me fui pues como siempre, bien vestido y perfumado porque carajo, ¿para eso no es la plata? ¿De qué le sirve a uno tener tanta plata si no se puede mostrar? Le pedí a Malachite que me llevara con ella y me fui lo mejor presentado que me fue posible. Más le valía Mina, la esposa de Malachite, que Serena hubiera caído rendida a mis pies no más me viera porque no le pago todo lo que pago para eso, para no verme como quiero. Mina es mi "asesora" de imagen y debo reconocer que hace un excelente trabajo. A todo lugar al que voy la gente se me queda mirando, lo que quiere decir que siempre me veo muy bien.

Nos fuimos para allá y en cuanto estuvimos frente a la humilde puerta de su casa quise bajarme del coche para ir pues a tocar pero Malachite no me dejó. En cambio bajó y ajustándose el arma que llevaba en la cintura, se acercó a la ventana y me pidió que esperara.

—Espere aquí, patrón.

—Malachite, —dije con enojo poco disimulado —me parece que estás exagerando. Además, ¿cuál es el problema? Yo también vengo armado y diría que mucho mejor que tú.

—Me paga para cuidarlo, y eso estoy haciendo. Estos...

Exclamó con preocupación mientras se ponía y ajustaba los lentes negros que había sacado del fino saco gris que usaba...

—... Son los territorios de los _three lights_ , señor.

— ¿Es en serio? —Me reí, es que eso de verdad parecía más un chiste que una justificación a su exagerada preocupación —Por favor, Malachite. El imbécil de Kou y sus hermanos no me asustan. No son más que...

—Yo no diría eso con la misma tranquilidad con la que usted lo dice pero... En fin, ya vengo. Voy a ir a buscar pues a esa muchacha y se la traigo, jefe.

—No, no la traigas.

—Señor...

—Solo asegúrate de que el lugar no sea un "peligro" para mí y ya. Vienes por mí en cuanto la encuentres.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando después de que Malachite tocara como por quince minutos, una vecina se asomó al balcón de su casa y le dijo con una aguda y asquerosa voz que jamás olvidaré, por Dios que hay mujeres lindas, como mi Serena por ejemplo, y mujeres que rayan lo extraterrestre, feas como ellas solas... le dijo que si acaso no sabía que Serena y su mamá se habían ido para la funeraria.

— ¿En una funeraria? ¿Acaso quién se murió?

—El hermano. —Respondió, según esa fea, con pesar —Por ahí dicen que lo mató _starlight_ cuando, ay, Sammy, que en paz descanse, fue a reclamarle por haberse metido con su hermana.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Están en una por aquí cerquita. ¿Si vio ahora que entró al barrio una con un aviso grande que decía: "El edén"?

Malachite y yo, aunque no estaba hablando conmigo, asentimos al mismo tiempo.

—Allá están. Yo hubiera ido a acompañarlas pero con eso de que el que mató a Sammy fue ese infeliz del tal Seiya... No, gracias, dejemos los santos quietos.

—Gracias, señora. Muy amable.

Pensé que Malachite le iba a dar algo de lana a esa señora por la información que nos había dado pero creo que tenía razón. Cuando regresó al coche y lo encendió, se lo pregunté y su respuesta fue...

—Es demasiado chismosa como para darle algo, señor. De haberlo hecho lo más probable es que después tuviera que venir a matarla; luego de que le hubiera contado a todo el mundo de nuestra presencia aquí, claro, y, ¿le digo una cosa? Que flojera.

—Tienes razón pero vamos, vamos. Date prisa, por favor.

No tardamos nada en llegar porque eso será lo único que tienen de bueno esas pequeñas metrópolis llenas de personas que entre otras cosas... Es de las que yo vivo. En casi que esos pequeños pueblos donde se encuentra de todo y la gente se conoce entre sí, es muy fácil movilizarse. Llegamos en un santiamén y no dejé que Malachite se bajara del coche. Esa vez yo salí primero y entré rápidamente a aquella funeraria para buscarla.

—Señor, oiga, ¡señor!

Me llamó con mucha insistencia pero por más que me llamó no lo consiguió. Sus fuertes gritos fueron desapareciendo y en cambio me iba acercando más hacia ella, hacia donde estaba frente a aquel ataúd llorando. Oh, mi linda princesa... ¿Cómo es que incluso cuando lloras logras verte hermosa? Serena es tan, tan bonita, tan chula, que hasta llorando se ve preciosa.

Mantuve una corta distancia porque, bueno, no soy tan degenerado del todo. Era un mal momento, estaba más que claro que no debía estar ahí.

Y cuando me vio y no me quitó la mirada de encima, yo no pude hacer algo distinto a lo que ella hacía conmigo, no podía dejar de mirarla... Sin dejar de mirarme se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo y se acercaba hacia mí para preguntar lo evidente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien?

— ¿Te busco? —Le pregunté temeroso de su respuesta entrecerrando un poco los ojos— Sé que no es el momento para esto pero...

—No, no es el momento. Así que te voy a pedir que por favor te... Ay, no.

Dos tipos, y supongo los hermanos del estúpido de Kou, o sea dos de los putos Kou, entraron al lugar y sacaron unas poderosas armas de sus extravagantes gabardinas. Empezaron a dispararle al ataúd, le dispararon al cuerpo sin vida del hermano de Serena no más entraron al humilde lugar en el que estábamos. Por instinto y mientras Malachite entraba y llamaba al parecer a unos hombres más (que por petición suya nos estaba siguiendo para escoltarnos) me lancé sobre Serena y nos tiré a ambos al suelo. Tratando de protegerla y sacando mi arma, le escuché decir a uno de ellos antes de que mi arma o la de alguno de mis muchachos les dieran...

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, perras! ¡Les juro que esta mamada no se queda así!

— ¡Ya vámonos, Yaten!

Le gritó al hermano (el de cabello castaño oscuro) mientras empuñaba fuertemente su arma y se hacía paso para escapar.

— ¡¿Y Seiya?! ¡¿Ahora quién se aguanta al pendejo de Seiya?!

—Me vale. ¡¿Que no estás viendo?! —Señaló con la mirada a mis muchachos, a mis hombres y a sus armas — ¡Ya vámonos de aquí, con un demonio!

—Ya, ya, ya te oí. —Le hizo caso y empezó a seguirlo hacia la puerta —Vámonos pero tú te encargas de Seiya. Tú le vas a explicar por qué no le llevamos a su "princesa".

¿Su princesa? Me lleva... Me cae que no sé por qué le hice caso a Serena y no mandé a matar a ese imbécil esa misma tarde. Su princesa, ja, si tan solo supiera... Serena, mi Serena, fue y solo ha sido mía. Esa mujer fue mía y planeo que siga siéndolo... Quiero que sea mía por mucho más tiempo...

Los tarados estos se fueron y en cuanto se fueron, Serena rompió en un inconsolable llanto. Lloraba, lloraba como nunca había visto a alguien llorar en mi vida mientras las pocas personas que estaban en la funeraria acompañándolas, (entre todas esas su madre) salían de sus escondites y miraban con horror el desastre que los Kou habían dejado a su paso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Serena... —Carajo, siempre he sido un desastre a la hora de consolar a alguien —no llores, por favor.

— ¿Por qué? Darien, ¡¿por qué?!

Me tomó realmente por sorpresa cuando lo hizo pero no voy a negar que me encantó; me ahorró el trabajo de hacerlo. Serena se arrojó a mis brazos y sin dejar de llorar, de llorar sin consuelo, se abrazó fuertemente a mí y siguió preguntándome lo mismo: "¿por qué?" Posando mis manos en su frágil y tonificada espalda, la abracé y volví a embriagarme de su calor, de su olor que me encanta, que me enloquece... Perdido en lo triste de su ahogado llanto, entre sus pequeños brazos que me abrazaban con fuerza y extasiado con el dulce olor de su largo y hermoso cabello suelto, le susurré...

—Por Dios que me encantas...

—Darien.

— ¿Sí? —Le pregunté cuando sacó su dulce e infantil rostro de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos— ¿Qué quieres?

—Sé, yo sé que tú eres de las pocas personas que puede protegerme; es decir, a mi mamá y a mí.

Mi respuesta a su afirmación fue una sonrisa. Una amplia y condescendiente sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad te gusto?

—Sí. Tanto como para proponerte lo siguiente. Pasa una noche más conmigo y a cambio te daré protección a ti y a tu mamá.

—Hecho.

— ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a pensar?

Reí, es que no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Acaso crees que tengo algo que pensar? —Me preguntó mientras me señalaba con la mirada el desastre frente a nosotros —Además, contigo como que siempre es así, no hay tiempo para pensar en nada.

Sonreí de nuevo. Caray, desde que conocí a Serena no he hecho nada más que eso, que sonreír.

—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

—Está bien, vámonos. Malachite.

—Señor.

Llegó en un instante con nosotros.

—Encárgate de solucionar todo este desastre.

—Sí, señor.

—Pídele a Nef, Jedite y a Ziocite que se encarguen de escoltar a... A todas estas, ¿cuál es tu mamá?

—Ella. —La señaló y por Dios, ¡no se sabe cuál de las dos está más buena, si la hija o la mamá! Que señora tan, pero tan bonita. —Es la rubia de vestido negro que habla con la tía Zirconia.

— ¿La viste, Malachite?

—Tendría que haber sido ciego para no...

Pobre Malachite pero lo entendía. ¿Qué hombre que se precie de serlo no se le habría quedado mirando? Preciosa, esa mujer es divina; aunque a mí me gusta más la hija pero en fin... De que la mamá de Serena está buena, está buena.

—Sí, señor. Ya mismo les digo a Neflyte y a los demás que se encarguen de escoltar a la señora mientras yo organizo todo este desastre.

—Dame las llaves de la camioneta.

—Pero, señor, ¿por qué mejor no...?

—Malachite...

—Tenga. —Me las pasó inmediatamente me vio así, tan de mal genio. Aprecio que me cuide pero creo que exagera. — Lo que se le ofrezca solo es que me llame, patrón.

—Gracias.

Tomé a Serena de la mano y con las llaves de mi camioneta, salí prontamente de ahí. Sé que estaba pasando por un terrible momento pero no podía evitarlo. Yo quería volver a estar en mi casa, en mi habitación especial, con ella. Quería estar haciéndoselo toda la tarde en mi cuarto de tortura y satisfacción...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Llegamos a mi casa como a los treinta minutos. Y durante esos treinta minutos estuvimos platicando de todo un poco. A diferencia de los que muchos creen la atracción no siempre tiene que ser tímida. Además, dadas las circunstancias en las que Serena y yo nos conocimos, bueno, entre nosotros hay más confianza que en una pareja cualquiera. Serena es de las pocas personas (con vida) que sabe mi secreto. Ella es la única que sabe que solo puedo excitarme cuando me golpean, cuando una mujer, una tan bella como ella, me golpea casi hasta matarme...

Íbamos pues en mi camioneta hablando de todo un poco; más específicamente de lo que había pasado en la funeraria con Sammy, su hermano menor, antes de llegar a mi casa y encerrarnos durante toda la tarde a tener sexo. Oh, sí, uno de los mejores sexos que he tenido en mi vida.

— ¿Entonces fue por eso? Increíble. ¿Y ese idiota por qué...? No, olvida lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir, Darien?

—Iba a preguntarte por qué dices que ese imbécil está obsesionado contigo pero me di cuenta que es una pregunta estúpida. El por qué salta a la vista.

Dije y acaricié una de sus piernas. A lo cual ella respondió con una gran palmada. Auch, me dolió...

—Oye, eso dolió.

—Según sé es lo que te gusta. Además, idiota, —sonrió al decirlo —no estamos en tu casa. Aún no puedes empezar a tocarme como el sucio y sádico depravado que eres.

—Y se supone que tú aún no deberías estarme pegando e insultando pero míranos, —reímos al mismo tiempo —los dos actuando antes de tiempo. Me parece que tú y yo, bonita, tenemos más en común de lo que crees.

—Sí, claro, aja, lo que tú digas, idiota.

Llegamos a mi casa y la primera en recibirnos fue Lita. Nos saludó como es ella, muy amigablemente, antes de preguntar por su esposo.

—Don Darien. Buenas tardes, señor.

—Hola Lita. ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido ya que no me digas don?

— ¿Unas veinte mil?

Reímos. Serena, aunque no quería, también río.

—Discúlpeme, es que no puedo.

—Pues deberías.

—Señor, ¿gusta algo de beber, o de comer?

—Yo no pero tal vez aquí la señorita... Quiera algo. ¿Quieres algo, Serena?

—Me gustaría una jarra de limonada bien cargada y fría, muy fría.

Malvada. Un rato después descubrí para qué la quería.

—Claro, en seguida la preparo y se las llevo.

—No, no, no, yo voy por ella.

—Pero señorita...

—Hazle caso, Lita, que no sabes, —reí y aproveché para tomarla por la cintura —esta mujer es más terca que tu marido.

—Darien...

—Ay, don Darien...

Reía Lita mientras hacia lo de siempre, ocultaba su perfecta y blanca sonrisa llevando ambas manos a su boca.

—Yo creo que Serena es más terca que Nef.

—Que hablando de él, señor, ¿usted sabe si él va llegar tarde hoy o...?

—Sí, desafortunadamente hoy no viene a dormir; ni él ni los demás.

—Ah, bueno, entonces ya sé para no guardarle comida ni esperarlo.

— ¿Les puedes decir a las demás, por favor?

—Claro. Aunque por lo menos Malachite y Jedite ya tuvieron que haberlas llamado. El problema siempre es con esos otros dos, con Ziocite y Nef.

—Ay, Lita, —reí mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras con Serena —y luego preguntas por qué no viene. ¡Le das mucha cantaleta, mujer!

—Eso es poco para todo lo que él me hace, don Darien.

—Tú sabrás más que yo.

—Disculpa, —se detuvo Serena en medio de las escaleras y miró a Lita—mucho gusto. Soy Serena.

—El gusto es todo mío, señorita. En seguida le preparo la jarra de limonada fría que me pidió.

—Muchas gracias y no lo olvides, fría y con mucho, mucho limón.

.

.

Un rato después y en mi oscura y muy privada habitación...

— ¡Ah, eso duele! ¡Ya no hagas más eso!

Serena, en aquel ajustado y diminuto traje de cuero negro, estaba vertiendo de a poquitos aquella heladísima y cargada limonada sobre mis heridas, las que me había ocasionado en la espalda cuando le pasé una de mis fustas y le enseñe a usarla. La muy... La muy desgraciada había pedido la limonada con esa intención, con la firme y clara intención de lastimarme.

Una vez me azotó como yo se lo había pedido, con fuerza hasta que usará la palabra de seguridad, que en ese caso fue: rojo, se puso una de las batas que había tenido la precaución de llevar antes de encerrarnos y, bueno, fue mi error. Solo a mí se me ocurre pedirle a una mujer, (que por todo lo que me hizo creo que está más que claro) que me odia, que me amarre y después me coja a latigazos. ¡Solo a mí se me ocurre semejante bestialidad! Le pedí que tomara aquellas sogas que había comprado más temprano ese día y que me amarrara a la cabecera de la cama. Y eso hizo. Me amarró tan bien, con tanta fuerza, que aún se notan un poco las marcas. Oh, sí, es perfecta. Serena es la mujer perfecta para mí.

Después de amarrarme y golpearme, de abrir pequeñas heridas en mi espalda, se hizo frente a mí cuando le pedí que se detuviera y mientras se ponía la bata y yo gemía su nombre, se inclinó a mi altura y tomándome el rostro con brusquedad por una de mis mejillas me miró muy sonriente y me advirtió que...

—Ya vengo.

—Se, Se, Serena...

—No te, oh, —río—olvida lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué, qué ibas a decir?

—Que no te fueras a mover de aquí pero luego me di cuenta que no puedes y me sentí tonta por decir lo obvio.

—Sere, Serena...

—Ya vengo, mi amor.

— ¡Au! ¡Oye! —Le reclamé cuando me enterró las uñas en la quijada. Pero después de pensarlo mejor... —Vuelve. Ven y hazlo de nuevo.

—Oh, Darien, —Reía tan perversamente mientras me miraba a los ojos y después a mi entrepierna, que no veía la santa hora de que me soltara para cogerla. Para poder follármela como quería... —pero mira nada más qué caliente estas...

—Serena...

—No tardaré, lo prometo.

Salió y en efecto, no tardó nada en regresar. Volvió con aquella jarra de limonada y sin quitarse la bata, se hizo detrás de mí y empezó mi verdadera tortura.

— ¡Ya no más y desátame!

—Darien, es mejor que te calles y te aguantes o te puede ir...

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya para de hacerlo y suéltame! —Le grité cuando vertió más de aquel frío y ácido líquido sobre mí. Aunque en realidad lo que más me molestaba era lo fría que estaba el agua. Ya las heridas no me ardían — ¡Que me sueltes, con un demonio!

—Está bien, está bien. Vaya... —dijo mientras me desataba —qué genio. Y yo que pensé que...

Ni bien estuve libre, me abalancé sobre ella. La dejé debajo de mí, y de mi fuerte erección, mientras me apoderaba de su boca con fuerza, sin vehemencia... Bueno, eso fue hasta que...

—Ya te dije que en la boca no.

—Y yo ya te dije que me encanta tu boca pero, está bien. No más besos en la boca...

Me aproveché de su petición y empecé a descender por su cuerpo, por la belleza y la majestuosidad de las pequeñas montañas que eran, es decir, que son, sus senos. Los besé, y le arrebaté pequeños gemidos de placer pero nada como los que le provoqué cuando la probé ahí por primera vez. Serena hacia un gran esfuerzo por no disfrutarlo pero no había duda de que lo hacía, le gustaba lo que le hacía...

—Darien, Darien, ¡oye!

Se asustó cuando destruí su interior.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Te dije que nada de besos.

—Sí, dijiste que nada de besos pero solo mencionaste una parte en particular. —Le aclaré con parte de aquella prenda en mi mano y mientras la olía sin descanso... —Dijiste que nada de besos en la boca. No dijiste nada de tu vagina...

—Ah, ah, ah, Darien, no, no, detente.

—Tampoco dijiste nada de tus senos.

Le dije mientras detenía brevemente mi atención y le acariciaba eso, sus sensibles senos...

—Oh, sí, que suaves...

—Da, Da, ya no más, Da, ¡ah! Ah, yo, ¡Darien! ¡Que pares te digo!

—No, no lo haré. Recuerda que eres mía toda esta noche.

—Da, Darien...

Dejando de quejarse y cerrando los ojos, me dejó seguir con mi trabajo. Estuve ahí, con la espalda empapada en limonada y ardiendo, dándole sexo oral por primera vez a una mujer y fue increíble porque no sólo su sabor me gustó. Lo que más me gustó de habérmele comido ese húmedo coño, fue escucharla gemir... Nadie sabe lo que disfruté de haberla hecho llegar al orgasmo gritando mi nombre. Fue, fue, especial. Realmente increíble.

—Yo, yo, ah, yo, ¡Darien, Darien, Darien...!

Lo conseguí, logré que la mujer que me odia, la que disfruta de pegarme y hacerme daño, al punto de hacerme sangrar, se rindiera ante mí. Logré que Serena se corriera aunque no quería, aunque se obligaba a no disfrutar de todo lo que le hacía.

Escuchando su respiración, viendo aquella sonrisa en su sonrojado y húmedo rostro, me hice sobre ella y abriéndole más las piernas lo tomé en una mano y lo hice, me hundí en ella de un solo golpe... Y para mi sorpresa, gritó pero me dio la impresión que ese grito era más de placer que de dolor...

— ¡Ah, idiota!

—Carajo si me gustas, Serena...

—Ah, ah...

—Me encantas...

Estuvimos cogiendo como por dos horas y luego, a petición de Serena, tomamos un baño en el jacuzzi de mi cuarto. Obviamente tengo un jacuzzi en el baño de mi habitación. Soy rico, ¿lo recuerdan? Soy asquerosamente rico pero, bueno, aunque sea rico eso no resuelve todos mis problemas.

Estábamos en el jacuzzi tomando un refrescante baño de agua caliente y espuma cuando de repente se levantó, se hizo tras de mí y acariciando mis hombros, dándome un masaje, me preguntó...

— ¿Tienes un botiquín?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Darien, sé que no me vas a creer esto pero a mí no me gusta pegarte.

—Aja, sí, claro... Pues para no gustarte lo haces muy bien. Mira nada más como me...

Me detuve súbitamente porque el beso, aquella caricia y aquel beso que le dio a mi espalda fue, fue, demonios, es que no puedo definirlo sin sonar como una niña. Me sorprendió. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa aquel dulce y amoroso gesto de su parte.

—Lo siento. Créeme que sé cómo te dejé porque te estoy viendo. Darien.

—Serena... —suspiré su nombre como cualquier adolescente... esperen un momento. ¿Cómo un adolescente enamorado? ¿Eso iba a decir?

—Creí que el limón sería bueno para que no se te fuera a infectar las heridas pero estás muy rojo. Yo creo que lo mejor sería llevarte a un...

— ¿No me puedes besar de nuevo así, como lo hiciste hace un momento?

—Darien... Eso no sanará estos cortes.

—Pero a mí me alivian. Me gustan.

Me acarició y me besó todo lo que yo quise, todo lo que le pedí. Sin querer que ese baño acabará jamás, pues ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado antes había sido tan tierna y dulce conmigo, finalmente salimos del agua luego de media hora de estar sumergidos en ella. Salimos y secándonos bien, poniéndonos unas pijamas que le pedí a Mina que comprara, nos metimos a la cama y nos abrazamos como si fuéramos un matrimonio de muchos años y no lo que verdaderamente somos, un par de extraños que apenas si se conocen.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

—Desde que no sea con cuántas mujeres me he acostado...

—No. —Río —Aunque...

—Serena, concéntrate.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Río de nuevo — ¿Las esposas de tus trabajadores viven aquí?

—Solo las de mis hombres más cercanos. Que son Malachite, Neflyte, Jedite y Ziocite. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé. ¿Simple curiosidad? Es que se me hizo raro, es todo.

—Lo hice porque de todos mis muchachos son ellos los que más trabajan y los que menos tiempo tienen para ver a sus esposas. Bueno, y no sólo por eso.

— ¿Por?

—Seguridad. Ellas, bueno, correrían más peligro si no vivieran aquí y no, no hay nada en esta vida que esos hombres quieran más que a esas mujeres.

— ¿De verdad?

Fue, extraño. De un momento a otro parecía muy interesada en el tema, en saber más de ellos.

—Sí. ¿No me crees?

—No, no es eso. Es que me parece muy romántico que me digas que tus trabajadores aman tanto a sus esposas que se morirían si algo les pasara. Eso es tan, increíble.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo creerlo? ¿Por ser quiénes somos?

Carajo, asintió.

—Pues créelo. Cuando un hombre como alguno de nosotros se enamora es para siempre, para toda la vida.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú nunca te has enamorado?

—No, nunca. No creo en esa ridiculez del amor así que... —me hice sobre ella—vuelve a hacer lo que me hiciste antes en la otra habitación.

—Darien, no jodas que tengo sueño. Estoy cansada para tus juegos.

—Uno más y ya, lo prometo.

Me tomó por la quijada y enterrándome las uñas consiguió exactamente lo que yo quería y buscaba, que se me parara. Tuve una fuerte erección de nuevo gracias al dolor que me ocasionaba su agarre y se lo metí bien duro, hasta el fondo...

.

.

— Serena.

— Hola, Darien. ¿Qué quieres?

— Sexo. ¿Qué más voy a querer?

— Eres un... Eres un patán...

— Sí, pero en fin... Te llamo a proponerte algo que sé te va a gustar.

— Habla y apresúrate porque tengo prisa, voy de salida.

— ¿A dónde y con quién?

— No es algo que tenga que importarte pero...

— Me importa porque eres mía.

— Sí, claro, tuya. Voy a ir con mi mamá a comprar una casa. Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido porque no podemos seguir dependiendo de tus hombres para que el imbécil de Seiya no nos haga nada.

— Esa es mi propuesta. Vente a vivir conmigo y cambio te libero de ese problema. Si te vienes a vivir conmigo yo me encargo definitivamente de los Kou, del imbécil ese de Seiya Kou.

— ¿"Definitivamente"? Define ese definitivamente, por favor.

— Sabes muy bien a que me estoy refiriendo, Serena.

— ¿Te invito almorzar y hablamos más del asunto? Me interesa pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa.

— ¿Existe la posibilidad de que ese almuerzo termine en sexo?

Serena, río fuertemente ante mi pregunta. Ni lo negó ni lo afirmo.

— Yo de lugares caros no sé nada. Escoge el lugar y la hora, ahí estaré.

— ¿Por qué asumes que tenemos que almorzar en un lugar caro?

— ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto vale la ropa que usas o mejor, la mansión en la que vives?

— El dinero nunca ha sido un problema para mí pero en fin, nos estamos desviando del tema. Aun no vayas a comprar nada con tu mamá. Ven a mi casa, a eso de la una, y aquí nos encargamos de resolver eso.

— Sí, claro, como no... Eres un descarado, Darien. Sé perfecto a qué me estas invitando almorzar a tu casa.

— Mejor, así nos ahorramos todo el teatrito. Oye, ¿Qué no te puedes acostar conmigo así, por voluntad propia, sin que tenga que ofrecerte nada?

— No, no puedo.

— Pero si te puedes venir en mi boca cuando te la chupo, ¿verdad?

— Nos vemos a la una en tu casa, idiota.

— Nos vemos a la una en mi casa, bonita. Hasta pronto...


	5. Chapter 5

_**15/05/2017**_

 _Holi, holi, mis niñas. ¿Cómo han estado, bien? Pues eso espero ;) A todas las que son unas mamacitas, con hijos :v jajajaja, como yo, pues feliz día, (el día que haya sido en sus países) y feliz mes de las madres, mis amores; una de las carreras mas duras sin dudas de cursar pero la que cursamos con amor, tratando de no reprobar ninguna materia ;) Muchas felicidades y a las que no son mamitas todavía, no se preocupen, tampoco es que sea así la super cosa :v Naa, ya en serio... Hola y hoy estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo y con un super noticionon, ¡ya acabé! Awwwwwww! ¡¿pueden creerlo?! ¡así es! El fic quedó de 12 capítulos y esta completamente terminado ;) Me siento muy feliz con el resultado y espero, de todo corazón, que a ustedes también les guste hasta el final._

 _Las dejo con el capitulo y nos leemos abajo. ¡Beshos! Muack... ¡Ojala les guste!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

— ¡¿Cómo está eso de que no está en su casa?! ¡Pinches cabrones de su puta madre!

— Te recuerdo, cabrón, que tu madre es nuestra madre, imbécil.

— Cállate, Yaten, ya cállate y mejor dime, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Estás seguro que...?

— Era él, estoy casi seguro que ese tipo que se lanzó sobre tu "princesa" cuando nosotros entramos y empezamos a dispararle al ataúd de Sammy, como nos los pediste, tarado...

— Yaten, no lo provoques, por favor.

— Es la verdad, Taiki. ¿Obsesionarse tanto por una mujer? Chale, ni que estuviera tan carita.

— La güera es linda, tienes que reconocer que Serena es cualquier cosa menos fea. Aunque, uy, sí, yo de mil amores me quedo con su mamá. MA, MA, CI, TA. Una verdadera belleza esa mujer.

— Oigan, ustedes dos. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Era o no era él? ¿Están seguros que en la funeraria, velando al imbécil del hermano de Serena estaban Darien Chiba, nada más y nada menos que el jefe del cartel Chiba, con sus hombres? Es que eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo Chiba y sus hombres en esa funeraria y más, con mi princesa?

— ¿Sabes que sí, cretino? Esa es una excelente pregunta, Seiya. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tú, eh?

— De tener que hacerlo lo haría, animal. El señor Black me tiene completamente prohibido acercarme a Darien Chiba y a sus territorios, Yaten, pero como ese tipo se haya atrevido a meterse con Serena, con mi princesa, le va a pesar. Les juro que si el pendejo ese jefe del cartel Chiba se metió con Serena le va a pesar toda su pinché vida. Se los aseguro...

.

.

Entiendo por qué fue que Nef terminó enamorándose como se enamoró de su esposa, de la por siempre dulce, noble y amable de Lita. Esa mujer no solo es hermosa, atenta, cariñosa y cordial, cocina como nadie. ¡Es la mejor cocinera de todo México! Que digo de todo México, ¡de todo el jodido mundo! La comida, es decir, el almuerzo que nos preparó a Serena y a mí el jueves en la tarde fue delicioso, exquisito. Pero aunque la comida y el vino estaban deliciosos, lo mejor fue el postre, oh, sí, que rico postre... Sin duda el mejor postre que me he comido en mucho, mucho tiempo...

El que entendió, entendió, como le gusta decir a Jedite a cada rato cuando dice algo y los muchachos y yo no le entendemos; que hablando de Jedite, uy, ese día fue muy divertido lo que pasó. Gracias a él y a lo que pasó entre él y la fiera de su esposa, a él y a la discusión que tuvo con Rei en uno de los pasillos de mi casa, me sembró la duda... ¿Será? No, no puedo tener tanta suerte. _"De eso tan bueno no dan tanto"_ Decía el puto de mi papá a cada rato.

Pero antes de que ellos llegaran... Serena y yo estábamos en la mesa haciendo lo que hacemos desde el mismo momento en el que nos conocimos, negociar.

— Me parece que matar a Seiya es una medida muy exagerada, Darien.

— ¿No es más fácil matarlo?

— Puede ser pero no, olvídalo. Yo no sería capaz de vivir con algo como eso. Creo que jamás podría perdonarme que alguien haya muerto por culpa mía.

— Hay personas que hacen menos daño estando tres metros bajo tierra, Serena. — No entiendo por qué no río, era un buen chiste, siempre anima a mis invitados en las fiestas que damos— ¿Qué? Es divertido.

— No, no lo es y bueno, ¿esa es tu oferta? Porque si esa es tu oferta...

— No, no, no te levantes todavía, no te vayas. Eh, yo... Ya sé. Tengo otra idea con la que tal vez estés más de acuerdo.

— Habla.

— Esta bien, no lo matemos. Me parece que es mucho más practico matarlo pero como no quieres... Lo que podemos hacer es que te vengas a vivir aquí, conmigo para tenerte más protegida, y a tu mamá la podemos sacar del país.

— Tú en lo único que piensas todo el día es en tener sexo, ¿verdad?

— Pues... No. Contrario a lo que creas no soy un maniático sexual; aunque... Serena, carajo, desde que te conocí, es decir, desde que lo hicimos la primera vez, lo único que quiero, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. En ti y en lo bien que me golpeas...

Vaya, eso no era un chiste pero río como si lo fuera. La verdad me lastimó sus fuertes carcajadas porque yo le estaba hablando con el corazón, muy en serio...

— Ay, Darien, no tienes remedio...

— No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte pero, ¿entonces? ¿Es un trato?

— Mi mamá está destrozada, Darien. Dudo mucho que quiera irse del país y si se va, no me gustaría que se fuera sola. Mi mamá ahora más que nunca me necesita a su lado.

Demonios, olvidaba que no todos los demás son como mi familia y yo mientras crecí. No todos se odian...

— Debe haber alguien, no sé, que esté dispuesto a irse con ella.

— ¿Tienes mucha prisa por deshacerte de mi mamá o qué es lo que pasa?

— _Oh, no, para nada... De hecho sería muy interesante tenerlas a las dos en una cama pero..._

— ¿Darien?

— Yo no quiero deshacerme de tu mamá. Solo estoy buscando la forma de resolver este problema, de obtener lo que quiero haciendo lo que me pediste, sin tener que matar al cabrón ese de Seiya que a todas estas... El otro día en el coche me dijiste que había matado a tu hermano porque él fue a reclamarle por haberse metido contigo pero nunca me dijiste de dónde lo conoces. ¿De dónde conoces a ese tarado? ¿Por qué chingados está tan obsesionado contigo?

— Es una larga historia pero te lo resumiré. Él, sus hermanos, Sammy y yo estudiamos en la misma escuela. Éramos compañeros de clase.

— ¿No me estas chingando, verdad?

— Lo juro. Estudiamos hasta noveno grado y de ahí no los volvimos a ver. Seiya, desde el sexto grado me declaró sus sentimientos pero, ay, sé que no debería decirlo pero es que él era tan feo...

No lo pude evitar, me atragante con el vino de la risa que me dio escucharle decir eso así, haciendo esas caras... Mi Serena, es igual de superficial a mí... Mi bonita, mi niña mala...

— Deja de reírte, Darien, que no sabes lo mucho que me costó aprender a no hacerlo, a no reírme de él cuando hablo de lo feo que era.

— ¿Era? ¿Es que ya no lo es?

— No, ya no; de hecho...

Y hasta ahí me llegó el buen humor, la risa... Serena dijo aquello último con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa, sexo, atracción sexual.

— Serena...

— Yo no sé qué se habrá hecho pero sí, cambió muchísimo. Recuerdo que cuando Sammy y yo nos lo topamos en la calle no pudimos reconocerlo, se veía muy diferente de cómo lo recordaba. Recortó su cabello, empezó a vestir con ropa más acorde a su físico, a su talla. Reemplazó los enormes lentes de nerd idiota por unos más delgados y finos, guau, de verdad se le ven muy bien esos lentes plateados semi caídos, y...

— Suficiente, ya no quiero escuchar una sola palabra.

— Ay, Darien...

No sé por qué reía como si nada. De verdad que no le veía la gracia por ningún puto lado.

— ¿Te molesta que hable de Seiya? Tú fuiste el que me preguntó.

— Entre más te escucho hablar de ese, ¡imbécil! más ganas me dan de matarlo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. La cosa fue que en la escuela yo lo rechacé innumerables veces por eso, por feo. Y cuando lo vi de nuevo, después de un poco más de dos años de no verlo, bueno, se veía diferente; y él se portó tan amable, tan galante conmigo que pensé que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros mientras estudiamos había quedado ahí, en el pasado.

— Sé que no te acostaste con ese imbécil porque me consta pero, ¿dime por lo que más quieras que no...?

— Es que era tan dulce, tan lindo, tan amable. Yo creí en su falsa galantería y, bueno, una noche que me invitó a salir me pidió un beso y yo se lo di.

— ¡Carajo!

Golpeé con desmedida fuerza la mesa. Hasta se cayó una copa.

— Me lleva la chingada. Puto hijo de su puta madre...

— Oye, ¿Por qué te enojas? Cuando eso pasó tú y yo no pensábamos ni conocernos. No tienes por qué alterarte porque después de todo nosotros solo tenemos sexo; un sexo raro pero al fin de cuentas eso, sexo.

— Lo mío, es mío, de nadie más.

— Sí, tuya, aja... No soy una cosa pero como sea, te voy a terminar de contar. El problema fue que Sammy, que empezó a verse más con ellos, con Seiya y con sus hermanos ya que habían regresado a la ciudad, una noche que llegó temprano al bar en donde se reunían a tomar escuchó que Seiya le dijo a sus hermanos que cuando él lograra acostarse conmigo, cuando me llevara a la cama, se iba a deshacer de mí peor de lo que lo haría con un perro. Que me iba a hacer pagar todas las humillaciones que yo le había hecho.

— Te digo, lo mejor es matarlo.

— Que no. ¿Qué no ves que ese fue el problema? Yo no sé Sammy de donde se sacó un arma y hasta allá se fue. Él, ofendido porque yo no le creía nada de lo que me decía y preocupado al pensar que yo me pudiera acostar con ese imbécil después de semanas de pelear conmigo, se fue hasta su "casa" dispuesto a matarlo. Y ya ves como terminó todo. El que terminó muerto fue él, mi Sammy.

— Serena, no llores. — Me levanté de la silla y fui con ella— Lo siento mucho. En verdad lo siento mucho.

— Gracias pero igual, —se limpió las lágrimas— llorar, o culparme por su muerte no me lo va a devolver. No sabes cómo me duele todo esto. Si le hubiera creído, si le hubiera hecho caso, tal vez él no habría tenido que ir a buscar a Seiya para reclamarle y ese imbécil no lo hubiera matado.

— El: Hubiera, no existe, Serena. No llores, bonita, y ven.

Le ofrecí una de mis manos para que se levantara, para llevarla a mi habitación.

Y estábamos subiendo las escaleras, casi llegando a mi habitación cuando...

— Baja la voz, Rei. Esta es la casa de...

— ¡Me vale, Jedite! — Gritaba realmente enojada esa fiera de negro cabello y delgada figura. No sé cómo hace para intimidar tanto a Jedite. Es solo una mujer de uno cincuenta pero, bueno, a veces entiendo por qué. Esa mujer da miedo, terror cuando se enoja— ¡Me importa un verdadero cacahuate donde estemos! ¡Tú de mí no te vas a burlar! ¡¿Entendiste?!

— Pero, Rei, mi fiera...

Que risa, solo un bruto como Jedite es capaz de acercarse a eso, a una fiera salvaje como lo es Rei, cuando está enojada.

— ¿Y ahora qué hice? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo, mi amor?

— ¡Ningún mi amor!

— Rei...

— ¡¿Quién es esa mujer que te escribió anoche?!

— ¿Una mujer?

— ¡Sí! — Uy, dio un paso al frente. No sé quién de los dos se asustó más cuando ella se acercó, si él o yo. No, definitivamente el pobre Jedite que no sabía si quedarse o salir corriendo. Sí, definitivamente él— ¡¿Quién esa perra que dice que te extraña mucho, eh?! ¡¿Quién demonios es, Jedite?!

— Rei, mi amor, en serio no sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¿Entonces yo soy una loca que inventa cosas? ¡¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué soy una maldita loca que inventa cosas?!

— No, no estoy diciendo eso.

Ellos peleaban, bueno, ella le gritaba a un pobre Jedite que ni idea de qué lo acusaban mientras Serena me preguntaba...

— Oye, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— No sé pero está buenísimo. — Me reí de ver como Jedite suplicaba misericordia y su mujer, más lo gritaba— Shu, shu, quiero escuchar qué le va a decir a esa fiera para calmarla.

— Rei, mi bella fiera, en serio no sé de qué me estás hablando porque no existe ninguna otra mujer. Es que, tan solo piénsalo. Si tuviera otra mujer, que no es cierto, ¿crees acaso que sería tan imbécil como para dejar mi celular, sin ningún tipo de contraseña, con mi esposa?

— Einstein no eres, eh.

— Rei, si tan solo me permites el teléfono y me dejas devolver la llamada, te puedo demostrar que no hay ninguna otra mujer. Yo jamás te engañaría porque te amo. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas, mujer.

— Toma tu porquería de teléfono.

Que risa, se lo pasó de mala gana. Lo único que le faltó fue tirárselo a la cara.

Y cuando Jedite hizo la llamada...

— Ah, tenías que ser tú, Rubeus. ¡¿Por qué chingados me mandaste ese mensaje?! Chinga a tu madre, puto. ¡Mi mujer esta que me mata y todo por tu culpa, cabrón! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, pendejo. Solo a ti se te ocurre mandar un mensaje diciendo eso, que cuándo nos vamos a ver porque me extrañas mucho. Hijo de tu puta madre, ¡deja de reírte! Te voy a pasar a mi esposa y le vas a decir esta misma mamada que me estás diciendo a mí, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Bueno? Hola, Rubeus. Sí, sí, pensé que eras una mujer porque, oye, ¿Quién carajo pone eso en su foto de perfil? Ah, ¿fue tu esposa la que puso ese par de osos de cristal dándose un beso en conmemoración por su aniversario? Eh, bueno, pues no sé qué decir. Yo, en serio lo...

Yo estaba que me destornillaba de la risa por todo lo que había pasado, por escuchar a Rei, a la grosera, difícil y algo antipática de Rei Hino disculpándose con el amigo de Jedite, con el tal Rubues que, hmmm, ahora que lo pienso, ¿yo no conozco a ese tipo? Sí, ese nombre me suena de alguna parte pero como sea. Yo me estaba muriendo de la risa, Serena se veía muy confundida y Rei, que terminaba la llamada y le devolvía el teléfono a Jedite, fue rápidamente presa de la ira de su esposo, de mi buen Jedite que hay que hacer cualquier cosa en la vida menos hacerlo enojar...

— Me estas lastimando. Suéltame, por favor.

— ¿Ahora si por favor, no?

— Jedite, mi amor...

— Mi amor nada. — Dijo mientras la tenía fuertemente sostenida por las muñecas y contra una de las paredes del pasillo, en donde habían discutido tan airadamente— Mi amor una mierda. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mí?

— Jedite, mi leoncito...

No sé cómo carajo contuve la risa. ¡No sabía que su mujer le decía así! Oh, por Dios, el amor es toda una ridiculez. Vuelve a la gente más estúpida de lo que ya de por si es.

— No te enojes conmigo, mi amor, y entiende.

— No, es que yo sí entiendo. Entiendo que eres una desconfiada que prefiere creerle al que sea menos a mí y que...

— No, no, las cosas no...

Oh, oh, no esperaba que las cosas se iban a poner así, tan calientes de un momento a otro. En un rápido movimiento Jedite le soltó las manos a Rei, la levantó por las nalgas y empezó a bajarla y a subirla por, bueno, por su entrepierna... Empezó a rozarla con fuerza y mientras lo hacía se le acercaba al sonrojado rostro para decirle...

— Parece que tú solo entiendes de una sola manera. ¿Verdad que sí, Rei?

— Je, ah, sí... — gemía con los ojos cerrados, mas roja de lo que estaba, y prendida de sus hombros— Jedite, hmmm, mi amor...

No soy un maldito puritano. Sé perfecto que mis muchachos se acuestan con sus esposas porque, obvio, ¡son sus esposas! Es normal que tengan sexo de vez en cuando pero lo malo, bueno, al menos eso creí al principio al ver el rostro de Serena, era que estaban a la vista, en un espacio que se podía catalogar como "público".

Noté que Serena se puso roja, como un tomate, cuando Jedite (por lo poco que alcanzamos a ver) le hizo el interior a un lado a su mujer, (después de subirle la falda roja que estaba usando) se acercó más a ella después de liberar su erección y, ¡bam!, se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe. Vaya, no sabía que Jedite era así, tan animal. En serio no sé cómo hizo esa mujer para no gritar. Eso, a ojos de cualquiera, era una brutalidad.

Quise darles algo de privacidad, quería entrar a mi habitación pero una extraña petición de Serena me lo impidió.

— Darien, ¿tú también puedes hacer eso?

— ¿Qué?

— Eso. — Me señaló a Jedite, lo que le estaba haciendo hacer a su mujer. Se me hizo raro que Serena, mi domadora, la que me pega y me sodomiza, me pidiera algo como eso. No podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo que le hiciera algo como lo que el salvaje de Jedite le estaba haciendo hacer a la antipática de Rei— ¿Puedes?

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que me acueste contigo?

— Sí. — Todo el mundo deténganse. ¡Serena se me acercó y puso una mano sobre mi entrepierna! — ¿Quieres?

— Sí pero, bonita, con esto que estás haciendo no vas a conseguir que se me pare.

— ¿No? ¿Seguro?

Incrementaba sus delicadas caricias sobre mi pe... bueno, ya saben qué, mientras se me acercaba al oído y lo llenaba de pequeños y muy sensuales besos.

— No. Tú ya sabes que yo solo me...

Me interrumpió cuando en vez de seguir tocándomelo y endulzándome el oído, me dio un fuerte cachetadón. Oh, sí, tal y como me gusta...

— Eso sí, así está mejor. Mira.

— Te odio Darien. — Me dijo cuando tomé su mano (que había quedado roja por la fuerte cachetada que me dio) y la puse sobre mi erección. Me dijo aquello y me miró con odio cuando puse su mano sobre mí ya abultado pantalón...— No sabes cuánto te odio.

— Perfecto, justo lo que quería. Ahora ven, entremos a la habitación pero olvídate que voy hacerte algo como eso.

— Pero Darien...

— Yo no maltrato mujeres. Camina. Ya me pusiste muy ansioso.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿genial, verdad? ;) jajajaja, ay, sí, lo he dicho muchas veces, a muchas personas ya pero no me canso de decirlo. Escribir fics, historias como esta, es como jugar con mis muñecas otra vez :D Me divierto muchísimo haciendo este tipo de maldades. Y antes de que me pregunten lo mismo que me preguntó el pervertido de Cris cuando le dije esto mismo que les estoy diciendo a ustedes, no, no jugaba con mis muñecas a que lo hacían; bueno, no así como lo narro aquí y en muchas otras de mis historias. En fin..._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y si comentan, pues muchísimo mejor. Quejas, dudas y preguntas en los reviews. Besitos! Se les quiere un montón :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**_16/05/2017_**

 ** _Holi, holi a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras y amigas. Bueno, voy a ser honesta con ustedes. La pura verdad es que cuando comentan como: Guest, pues no les puedo responder directamente los comentarios que me hacen por eso, porque no tienen cuenta aquí. Entonces toca así, en la publicación del capítulo y bueno, a veces me da un poco de flojera pero como hoy tengo algo de tiempo… Lo haré._**

 ** _Jan: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no creo que te puedas hacer a una idea de lo importante que tu opinión, y la de todas las que leen, representa para mí. Muchas gracias y con respecto a lo que me comentas sí, de hecho esa era la idea :v hacerlo parecer como solo sexo pero no, que muy en el fondo se enamoraran y ya sabes, lo típico, cliché que llaman ;) cito lo de cliché porque este fic tenía como propósito eso, el manejo del cliché. De hecho creo que les conté que esto era un drabble (escrito de no más de 500 palabras) para participar en una dinámica de: Esdefanfics, página de Facebook que sigo pero como a todas las que me leyeron les gustó la trama y me pidieron volverlo fic… Heme aquí, publicando un fic a petición de mis queridas lectoras y amigas. De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar, te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _Marinerita. Curioso nickname pero oki, sigamos… Hola, Marinerita y de antemano muchas gracias por leer y comentar. He visto todos los reviews que has dejado en la historia y no sabes lo que me he reído, lo que me he divertido, leyendo cada uno de ellos ;) jajaja, increíble. Muchas gracias y sí, me gusta ambientar mis historias en México porque tengo muchos conocidos mexicanos a los que quiero mucho :3 Tengo un conocimiento, diría yo, con temor a equivocarme, más o menos decente de cómo son los mexicanos y no sé, se me hace divertido :v jajaja. Gracias y con respecto a lo que me dices en tu ultimo comentario… Bueno, jajaja, lo gracioso de esa conversación es que de hecho está basada en una historia real; no fue exactamente así como yo lo escribí aquí pero si fue por eso, porque una "mujer" le escribió al celular del marido :D Gracias y espero poder seguir leyéndote. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo._**

 ** _Maryels: Hola, Maryels, y de antemano gracias por animarte a comentar. ¿Ves? jajajaja, no muerdo… bueno, más o menos ;) jajajaja, a tipos lindos y papacitos como Darien sí, ¡por supuesto! :D jajajajaja. Hola y muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias igualmente por leer otras de las cosas que he publicado, es muy gratificante para mí saber que te ha gustado mi humilde trabajo. Muchas gracias de verdad y, bueno, creo que Serena es buena torturando a Darien porque está enojada y descarga con él su ira, todas sus frustraciones ;) jejeje, digo, creo, psicóloga no soy :v besos, gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _Lita Wellington. Nena, tú siempre me mandas privados pero me parece justo darte las gracias públicamente por leer y comentar la historia ;) Muchas gracias y espero, al igual con todas las demás que leen y comentan, desde luego, que te guste hasta el final. Un enorme beso y abrazo, mucha inspiración para retomar eso fics ;)_**

 ** _Gracias y sin mas chachara, ¡el capitulo!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

No quería aceptarlo pero finalmente terminó por entender que era la mejor opción. Ayer, después de una semana de explicarle que era la única forma para protegerla a ella y su mamá si no quería matar al inútil de Kou, aceptó que su mamá se fuera del país.

Mi muy bien conservada y querida suegrita, preciosidad, se va mañana para Hong Kong con una hermana. Yo de ella me habría ido para Europa. Hay muchos buenos lugares que visitar en Europa pero, bueno, creo que en eso mi domadora tiene razón. La idea es proteger a Serenity de... ¿Qué ironía, verdad? Mi niña bonita se llama casi igual que la mamacita de su mamá.

Como la idea es proteger a Serenity del tarado de Seiya Kou y esos otros inútiles de sus hermanos y el resto de su "gente", lo digo entre comillas y con sarcasmo porque no es su gente. Todo el mundo aquí en México sabe que Seiya solo es un trabajador más de Diamante Black. Todos sabemos que el verdadero jefe del cartel Black es el peligroso de Diamante y el serio de su hermano, Zafiro Black. Aquí todos sabemos que en el sur no se mueve un kilo de droga sin la autorización de Diamante o de su hermano. Kou, es solo un pelele más, un don nadie como quien dice. Para nadie es un secreto que su verdadero hombre de confianza es… ¡Hasta que por fin me acorde! Ah, me lleva. O sea que eso solo quiere decir una cosa, Diamante Black está aquí, en México. Si Jedite ese día estaba hablando con Rubeus, la mano derecha de los Black, su abogado, eso quiere decir que están aquí en México pero, ¿para qué? Tengo que averiguar cuanto antes qué están haciendo aquí Diamante Black y su abogado. Diamante, odia venir al país. Ese imbécil se cree estrato mil desde que vive en los Estados Unidos y se casó con esa súper modelo, con la tal Esmeralda Cross. Ese pendejo ya hasta americano se cree porque cada que (por error) lo veo, me habla en inglés. Pinche culero… Uno nunca debe olvidar de donde viene. En Latinoamérica se habla español. ¡Español, pendejos! Ah, amo mi tierra, viva México, cabrones. Viva México hoy y siempre.

Aunque… Hmmm, puede ser hasta buena idea que Diamante este aquí, me evitaría la molestia de tener que ir a buscarlo a su casa, a los Estados Unidos. Odio ir por allá, pinches gringos puñeteros. Si hay alguien al que hay que tenerle desconfianza es a esos hijos de puta. En esos pendejos no se puede confiar…

— Ah, hola, Amy.

— Señor Chiba, —me dice como siempre Amy con ese profesionalismo que la caracteriza. Esa mujer es la mejor abogada y amiga que un hombre como yo puede tener— ya todo lo que me pidió quedó listo. La señora Serenity Tsukino y la otra señora, la señora Setsuna, pueden viajar mañana con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor?

— Sí pero prefiero mi bono de cada seis meses, señor. — Reímos por igual, por algo es la esposa de Ziocite. No sé cómo hacen para que en sus ojos no salga un signo de pesos y suene como una máquina registradora cada que hablan de eso, de dinero— Eso es mucho más placentero que sus sinceros agradecimientos.

— Que manera tan sutil de recordarme que estoy retrasado con la prima de este año. No te preocupes. Mañana después de las dos voy para que arreglemos eso.

— Siempre es un gusto que venga a la oficina, jefe. Mucho más si es a firmar la autorización para el desembolso de la prima. Jefe, eso me recuerda algo.

— Dime.

— Los gringos ya consignaron. Todo está completo, no hubo ningún problema.

— Más les vale. No hacemos todo lo que hacemos para que no paguen. ¿Sabes si la mercancía que hay que despachar esta lista?

— Ya le toca preguntarle es a Ziocite o a los demás, señor. Usted sabe que yo con eso si no me meto. Usted sabe cómo es Ziocite.

— Está bien, entiendo. Gracias por llamar, Amy.

— Es con mucho gusto, señor. Oh, sí, algo más. ¿A dónde les hago llegar los tiquetes y los demás documentos a las señoras?

— Mándalos con Fiore al hotel en donde se están quedando.

— Sí, señor, como ordene.

— Pídele que tenga cuidado. Me parece que hay gente de los Kou que lo ha estado vigilando.

— Pierda cuidado, así lo haré. Hasta luego.

— Hasta más tarde, Amy.

Amy, carajo, si Amy no fuera la mujer que es, una tan dulce, tan buena y tan suave a pesar del medio en el que se desenvuelve, habría sido la mujer perfecta para mí. Pero nunca me atreví a acercarme a ella porque, vamos, era obvio. Solo me bastó hablar con ella un par de veces para darme cuenta que si le hubiera hablado de mis, preferencias, me habría mandado a la mierda; y primero el negocio que el placer, en eso el pendejo de mi papá tenía toda la razón. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir una mujer, mejor dicho, una abogada más competente que Amy Mizuno? En ningún puto lado. No creo que haya en esta ciudad, que digo en esta ciudad, en este país, una mejor abogada que ella. Maneja perfectamente nuestra empresa fachada para lavar el dinero proveniente de la comercialización de la cocaína, que es la que más ganancia nos deja. El éxtasis y la marihuana también son buenos negocios pero no tanto como la cocaína, ese es un negocio redondo. Se encarga de la compra de insumos, de recibir los pagos por la droga, y de toda la parte legal de casinos Chiba. De verdad que no sé qué sería de nosotros sin Amy, sin su brillante asesoría. Pero lo gracioso de todo esto no es lo mucho que mi organización y yo dependemos de Amy, es lo mucho que el intransigente de Ziocite depende de ella.

Yo, perdí un millón de pesos porque aposté con los muchachos a que Amy jamás le iba aceptar a Ziocite una invitación a salir. Es que, por favor, ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Creí que era una apuesta ganada porque solo bastaba con darle un vistazo a cada uno de ellos para llegar a una conclusión como esa. La muy perra de Beryl tenía razón en eso: "Las apariencias engañan". A simple vista un tipo como era Ziocite en esa época, desaliñado, con el pelo largo y de toscos modales, jamás hubiera podido aspirar a tener algo con una mujer como Amy. Que era (y sigue siendo) una mujer recatada, bien vestida y de finos modales. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Ziocite iba a conseguir que una mujer como Amy aceptara salir con él? ¡Nadie! Es gracioso pero ahora que lo pienso esa es una de las mejores cualidades que tiene Ziocite, tiene un poder de convencimiento nivel Dios. Ziocite no es Sebastián Rulli, no me pregunten como diablos sé quién es ese pendejo pero, bueno, bueno, les diré para no dejarlos con la curiosidad. Supe quién es el tal Sebastián, alias Santiago, o Marcelo, a la final nunca entendí la trama de esa pinché novela que las muchachas juraban que era buenísima, porque les pregunté a quién era que le gritaban tanto cuando se sentaban a ver televisión. Recuerdo que una tarde estaba en mi habitación tratando de tomar una siesta y como sus gritos no me dejaron, pues salí a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Pensé que les había pasado algo. Ay, a veces uno es tan pendejo…

— Ay, no, ¡Marcelo tiene un tumor!

Gritaba dramáticamente Mina a sus amigas, a Lita y a Rei.

— ¡Hasta mereces morirte por pendejo, Marcelo!

— ¡No digas eso! — Le dijo también con el mismo dramatismo Rei— ¡¿Qué no ves que si muere Marcelo también se muere Santiago?!

— ¿Sera que se pueden callar las dos? Parece que Marcelo le va a decir a Ana Lucía que tiene un tumor.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Al día de hoy no sé quién era quién ni con cuál de las Anas se quedó ese imbécil. No supe en qué terminó la novela pero, ¿saben qué? Ya me dio curiosidad. Mínimo el final se debe poder ver por Youtube, o por internet. Ahora que vuelva Serena le pregunto si se vio la tal: Tres veces Ana y si quiere ver conmigo. Sí, sí, lo sé, soy una puta vergüenza para el género pero bueno, lo puedo justificar diciendo que las Anas estaban buenísimas y que mi preferida era Ana Leticia. Mamacita tan loca, mínimo esa si me daba una buena paliza pero en fin, ¿Qué era lo que yo estaba diciendo antes? Ah, sí, que ese pendejo de Ziocite no es tan atractivo como Sebastián Rulli pero que tiene lo suyo; bueno, al menos eso creo porque para que hubiera convencido a Amy de casarse con él… Mejor dicho, una de dos, la obligó o Amy de verdad vio algo en él, potencial, dicen. Y la verdad creo que es más lo segundo que lo primero porque desde que ese maricon se casó con ella, se volvió otro; quiero decir, cambió mucho su apariencia. Por eso digo que el tipo no es un actor de novela pero que feo no es. Con el rubio cabello corto, las uñas arregladas, la ropa, los relojes y los perfumes que le escoge Amy, se ve más que presentable, se ve casi, casi a mi altura.

Y hay cosas que nunca cambian… Cuando Serena llegó de hacer unas compras con su madre yo quería era encerrarme con ella a lo que hacemos casi todas las tardes desde que está viviendo conmigo, a hablar y después hacerlo (después de que me pega, obviamente) pero…

— ¡No, Lety, no! ¡Tú no te puedes quedar con Aldo!

— Ay, Mina…— rodó los ojos Rei mientras Serena se les acercaba cada vez más intrigada— ¿Qué no ves que ella no le cree nada a Fernando? Si serás… Ella cree que todo lo que él hizo, y hace, es por la empresa.

— ¡Pero es que eso no es así, Rei! ¡Él, la ama!

— ¿Sera que me pueden dejar escuchar? — Les pidió Lita como siempre que se sientan a ver novelas— Parece que Fernando va a ir al bar en donde esta Lety con Aldo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Ay, por Dios, esas mujeres son únicas. No sé qué mamada estarán viendo ahora pero no puedo negar que esta casa sin ellas, no sería lo mismo. Me divierto mucho con cada una de sus ocurrencias. Bueno, ayer no tanto porque me robaron a mi Serena. Hijas de su chingada madre…

— Señorita Serena.

Guau, no sé por qué se portan así con Serena. Yo no he dado ninguna orden de que tienen que tratarla como de la realeza. Ah, ya sé qué es, mínimo todo eso es culpa de estos maricones. Hoy hablo con ellos. Me dio la impresión que Serena se sintió incomoda cuando ella llegó, las muchachas se levantaron del sofá y apagaron la televisión.

— Hola, muchachas y, oigan, ¿Qué veían, eh? Parecía que estaba interesante. ¿Por qué lo apagaron?

— Tal vez usted quiera sentarse a ver algo.

— O quiera algo de comer. — Se apresuró a complementar Lita lo que Mina había dicho— ¿Gusta algo en especial para esta noche, señorita?

— Primero, basta con lo de señorita. Que sea la… Bueno, lo que sea que sea de Darien…

Auch, eso dolió. ¿Por qué no se presentó como mi novia y ya? Creo que también voy a tener que hablar con ella.

—… No significa que tengan que tratarme diferente. Es más, ¿podríamos ser amigas? En serio a veces me siento perdida en esta casa, muy sola.

— ¡Sí!

— Mina, oye.

— Ay, Rei, —se quejó Mina cuando Rei la codeó— ¿Qué no ves que ella misma nos está diciendo que podemos ser amigas?

— Mina… No seas imprudente, por favor. Recuerda lo que nos dijeron.

— Me vale. — Mina, siempre será Mina— Yo sí quiero que seamos amigas, Serena.

— Que bien. Gracias, Mina y en serio muchachas, ¿Qué veían? Parece que, —me buscó pero me apresuré a esconderme para que no me viera. Quería saber qué les decía a las muchachas de mí si pensaba que no estaba— parece que Darien no está.

— El jefe sí está. Lo que pasa es que últimamente duerme más en las tardes que antes. ¿No, muchachas?

Todas asintieron mientras Serena reía. Claro, ¿Por qué será, eh?

— Ay, mejor.

Fue y se sentó en el sofá, luego les pidió que se sentaran con ella mientras prendía la televisión.

— Así mientras él duerme como un oso…

— Señorita Serena… —reía Lita y la entiendo, hasta a mí me dio risa— que cosas dices. ¿Qué tal la escuchara el patrón?

— Es como dice Mina, me vale. Ah, "La fea más bella". Es buena pero nada como su versión original, la colombiana.

— ¿Usted se la vio?

— Sí. ¿Rei es que te llamas, verdad?

Rei asintió.

— Sí, Rei. Yo me vi: "Yo soy Betty la fea" y les digo, me reí, y también lloré como una condenada.

— ¿Te cae?

— Sí, Mina. — Dijo mientras le subía más volumen al televisor de sesenta pulgadas. Que después no digan que en mi casa no se les consiente— Yo me la vi por internet, mejor dicho, por Youtube, y me encantó. Esta versión me gusta pero siempre me ha gustado ver las cosas primero en su versión original.

— Pero es que aunque no somos tan diferentes de los colombianos, hay algunas cosas que no se entienden cuando hablan. ¿Cómo es que se le llama a eso?

— Modismos, Lita.

— ¡Amy!

La saludó muy efusivamente Mina, como es ella, mientras esa vez quien la regañaba era Lita. Lo dicho, Serena tiene una sonrisa hermosa… Me quedaría toda la vida no más viéndola sonreír. Se estaba muriendo de risa de ver como Rei y Lita regañaban a la escandalosa de Mina mientras Amy se les acercaba.

— Si sigues así vas a despertar al patrón y puf, adiós novela, tonta.

— Pero ahora somos amigas de su no… ¿eres su novia, verdad Sere?

Todas se le quedaron mirando en busca de una respuesta. No sé por qué chingados no les dijo que sí y ya. Prácticamente es cierto. Se podría decir que Serena, mi niña bonita y mala, es mi novia.

— Bueno, la verdad es que…

— Oigan, —como siempre Lita salvando la patria— ¿no les gustaría una botana mientras vemos uno o dos capítulos de la versión original?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Mina!

Le gritaron esa vez todas ellas, hasta Serena se les unió eso sí, que no podía de la risa. Oh, estas mujeres, ¿de verdad creían que yo podía dormir con todo ese escándalo? Demonios, ahora por su culpa voy a tener que añadir una novela más a lista de reproducción en Youtube. Voy a tener que ver: "Yo soy Betty la fea" porque a mi Serena le gusta. Carajo, apenas me doy cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no sé de ella, de la mujer que cada día me gusta más y más…

— Ya, ya, me callaré. Ustedes son muy malas amigas conmigo, eh.

— Mina…

— Deja de hacer esa cara, tonta. — La reprendió Rei— Ya mucho es que el señor nos deje ver televisión aquí, en la pantalla de su sala.

— Espero que tú no seas tan mala como ellas, Sere.

— Hmmmm…

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Mina!

— No, no, no te preocupes. — Reía Serena— No lo seré. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a la cocina y te ayude en algo, Lita?

— Señorita, no, que pena.

— Señorita no, Lita. A ver, repite conmigo: Se, re, na. Dilo: Serena.

— Lo siento, no puedo.

Reía apenada Lita. No sé de donde aprendió a ser tan, ¿formal? Voy a tener que preguntarle a Neflyte.

Y así se quedaron el resto de la tarde, acaparando a Serena para ellas. Aunque, mejor que fue así. Serena (me dio la impresión) se divirtió tanto con todas esas brujas que anoche me azotó mejor que otras veces, estaba realmente motivada… Parecía que estaba contenta porque cuando la cogí no dejaba de sonreír, de sonreír como me encanta que lo haga…

* * *

 ** _De mis capítulos preferidos, este :v jajaja. Besos y abrazos, nos estamos leyendo, bellas señoritas :3_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_17/05/2017_**

 ** _Hola, hola mis queridas niñas :D Muchas, pero muchas gracias por seguir la historia :3 Por leerla, por comentarla con tanto gusto. Gracias y como no les puedo contestar a cada una… Pues les diré. Gracias_** ** _Jan_** ** _y sí, creo que tienes razón. Darien esta súper embobado con ella ;) jajajaja, gracias por seguir aquí._** ** _Maryels_** ** _, gracias preciosa y bueno, trato que mis cosas sean eso, divertidas. Gracias y con respecto a lo que me dijiste del fic que ya habías leído, lo tengo publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de: "Lo que fue antes de ser Tokio de Cristal". Allá me llamo sensualmente Fenixqueen y tengo la misma foto de perfil que tengo aquí, en . Gracias y espero te des la pasadita por allá; casi todos mis fics los tengo publicados ahí._** ** _Marinerita_** ** _, jajajaja, bueno, pues eso lo hice asi, probando mi suerte pero me alegra saber que no la fregué :v jajajaja. Aquí también tenemos muchos noveleros eh, no te creas, jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar, te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _Las dejó con el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste. Un beso enorme, nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

La semana pasada aproveché que Serena se fue a despedir a su mamá y a su tía al aeropuerto para irme con los muchachos a tomar algo y hablar con ellos. Yo sabía, yo podía apostar una oreja que sé que no la perdía, a que el comportamiento de las muchachas con Serena era por culpa de ellos. Y no estaba equivocado. Ese día que los invité a ese bar a escuchar rancheras y a tomar tequila, lo comprobé. Los cuatro me dijeron que les habían dado instrucciones precisas a sus mujeres de cómo debían tratar a Serena. Que les habían ordenado no propasarse con mi misterioso huésped por ningún motivo.

— Muchachos, pregunta.

— Pregunte, jefe. — Dijo un animado Jedite después de beber su copa de tequila— Usted no más pregunte, patrón.

— ¿Qué tanto tienen que ver ustedes con el trato que sus mujeres le dan a Serena?

— ¿Le han dicho algo malo?

Preguntó Neflyte con preocupación.

— Mina. ¿Qué hizo Mina ahora, señor?

Me reí. Malachite es así, siempre pensando lo peor de su amada mujer. Aun no sé cómo es que ese par se volvieron disque novios y peor, ¡casándose! Malachite, es la seriedad en pasta y Mina, es, hmmm, ¿Qué palabra usaría para describir a esa loca? ¿Extrovertida? Sí, diría que la loca de Mina es eso, una mujer muy alegre y extrovertida para un tipo tan serio como Malachite.

— ¿Por qué asumes que hizo algo malo, Malachite?

— Señor, —sonrió y los demás con él— Mina, es Mina. Es una preciosidad pero todos nosotros sabemos que Mina sabe de prudencia lo mismo que sabe de parto de gallinas, o sea nada.

Era inevitable, nos soltamos a reír todos por igual. Malachite es gracioso de una forma que me encanta, sin quererlo. Él, siempre habla con mucha seriedad pero a mí, y a los muchachos, siempre nos hace reír con las cosas qué dice.

— ¿Por qué se ríen? Es la verdad.

— Ay, Malachite… Que cosas dices, por Dios. Deberías darle un poco de crédito a tu amada esposita. Amy dice que ha cambiado.

— Y Lita también.

— Como sea… — levantó la copa que Ziocite nos sirvió para tomársela— Señor, ¿Qué pasó? Todos nosotros hablamos con ellas y les dimos instrucciones sobre cómo debían tratar a la señorita Serena. Muy claramente se les dijo, sobre todo a Mina, que debían mantener la distancia con ella.

Disfrutando de esas buenas rancheras, tomándonos ese carísimo tequila (pero de muy buena calidad), les dije que Serena era mi novia, no un miembro de la realeza inglesa. Que a mí, y que por lo que había visto mientras ellos trabajan, a Serena no le molestaba en lo absoluto compartir con ellas. Que, de hecho, Serena compartía el mismo origen humilde que Lita y Rei. Les agradecí muy amablemente el que se preocuparan tanto por mí como para haber hablado con sus esposas pero que lo sentía mucho por ellos, especialmente por Malachite, pero que sus esposas les hacían el mismo caso que Serena me hacía a mí cuando estábamos encerrados en mi habitación, o sea, una mierda. Ay, sé que no debí hacerlo, porque los muchachos no han hecho otra cosa que molestar toda esta semana a Jedite con eso pero no pude evitar burlarme de él cuando tuve la oportunidad.

— Ay, Malachite, y tú, leoncito…

— ¡Jefe! — Se levantó Jedite de su silla como un resorte, rojo de la pena, mientras los demás y yo nos reíamos— ¿Usted cómo sabe que…?

— Cuando vayas a poner en su sitio a la antipática de tu mujer, hazlo en privado. Serena y yo no nos perdimos ni un solo detalle de su "reconciliación". A mí no me molesta pero, bueno, la casa es grande pero uno nunca sabe quién vaya a aparecer por ahí de repente.

— Momento, — preguntó un curioso Neflyte que no le quitaba la mirada al avergonzado de Jedite sin poder dejar de reír— Jedite, ¿acaso el jefe está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?

— ¡Chinga a tu madre, pendejo!

Le gritó Jedite mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ninguno de nosotros podía evitarlo, nos reíamos con tal fuerza que llamamos la atención de las demás personas del lugar.

— ¡Ya dejen de reírse!

— Ay, Jedite…— Le dijo un muy sonriente Ziocite— No puedes negar que es gracioso. Que el jefe y su novia los hayan visto a ti y la grosera de tu mujer haciéndolo en uno de los pasillos de su casa, no es gracioso, ¡es graciosísimo!

— Váyanse a la mierda; usted no, jefe, les digo es a estos, a estos hijos de…

— De hecho es mi culpa pero como sea… Serena se va a quedar mucho más tiempo en la casa y no es mala idea que se haga amiga de las muchachas. Me conviene que se haga amiga, muy buena amiga, de sus mujeres.

— ¿En serio?

Preguntó levantando una ceja Neflyte.

— Sí, me conviene y mucho, Nef, mucho. ¿Pedimos otra o qué onda?

Nos quedamos hasta las dos de la mañana en ese bar tomando y haciéndole un "amistoso" _bullying_ a Jedite. Ese pendejo estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol pero como yo le pedí que se quedara, que me disculpara por haberlo puesto en evidencia con los demás, pues se calmó y se quedó; después hasta risa le dio todo lo que había pasado. Lo bueno fue que cuando tocamos el tema de la llamada que había tenido con Rubeus, me enteré de algo que no sabía. Gracias a Jedite y a la buena amistad que tiene con la mano derecha de los Black, supe a qué es que vinieron a México Rubeus y los hermanos Black.

.

.

No hay nada que odie más que celebrar mi cumpleaños pero ahí estuvimos, en mi casa celebrando mi cumpleaños ya que alguien no es capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. A veces de verdad considero a Malachite, ¿Cómo le hace? Mina es capaz de hacer matar a cualquiera.

Resulta que Malachite (ayer, que era mi cumpleaños), le pidió a Mina que fuera y me comprara algo por eso, porque era mi cumpleaños. Le dio dinero y le explicó que ya que iba a estar fuera todo el día y no tenía tiempo de ir a comprar nada, (y que él de esas mamadas no tenía una puta idea), pues que le encargaba ese favor muy encarecidamente. Lo malo fue que como tenía tanta prisa (me explicó Malachite cuando le pregunté cómo era que Serena se había enterado que era mi cumpleaños) olvidó decirle lo más importante, que no se lo dijera a nadie.

— Lo siento mucho, señor. No sabe cómo lo siento.

— No te preocupes. — Le dije mientras estaba a su lado, en ese enorme y decorado salón de mi casa, y sostenía una copa de vino— No fue ni tan mala idea después de todo. ¿Ya viste a las muchachas? Están hermosas. Se ve que se están divirtiendo mucho, ¿no te parece?

— Si usted lo dice…

Pues como Mina es Mina, no se puede callar nada, Serena y las demás se dieron cuenta que era mi cumpleaños y me prepararon nada más y nada menos que una fiesta sorpresa. Y sí, vaya que me sorprendí pero no solo yo, no solo yo… Como yo no sabía que iba a ver fiesta en mi casa, que Serena se iba a ver más hermosa de lo que ya de por sí es, pues, ¿adivinen? Tuve la genial idea de invitar a Diamante Black, a su hermano y a su abogado a mi casa.

Estábamos ahí, en ese enorme salón de mi casa disfrutando de la música que Amy había escogido. (Obviamente la música la escogió Amy. Las conozco lo suficiente como para saber quién hizo qué) Todos nosotros estábamos de pie deleitándonos con la comida que Lita había preparado, de la bonita decoración del salón que Mina había organizado, de los vestidos que Rei había escogido para cada una de ellas y de lo que más intrigado me tenía, los regalos. Las envolturas eran improvisadas, se veía que el papel era económico, por lo que asumí que Serena se había encargado de los regalos.

No voy a negar que disfruté de la velada que las muchachas organizaron para mí. Fue lindo ver que me aprecian lo suficiente como para haberse tomado tantas molestias pero lo que sí me dejó realmente sorprendido fue enterarme que la autora intelectual de todo eso fue Serena. No lo podía creer. Por lo que Malachite me contó que había pasado con la imprudente de Mina, asumí que había sido ella pero no, no fue así.

— ¿Entonces, señor? ¿Sorprendido?

— La verdad sí, Mina. Muchas gracias pero no tenías que hacer todo esto.

— Oh, no, no señor. — Río mientras sostenía una copa de vino en una mano y con la otra abrazaba cariñosamente a Malachite— La de la idea fue Serena.

— ¡Mina!

La regañó Serena, bienvenida al club, bonita... No sé ni cómo hace Mina para aguantar tantos regaños al día, me cae que no sé. Los de las muchachas, los de su marido, los míos, y ahora los de Serena. Ah, pero Mina, es Mina. Todos nosotros la regañamos pero amamos su forma de ser; en especial Malachite. Él no lo dice pero se le ve en los ojos cuando la mira, así, como lo hizo ayer en la "fiesta", que la ama. Cada vez que Malachite la mira se puede ver el gran amor que le tiene. Para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que él adora a esa mujer.

— ¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso, eh?

— ¿Acaso tenía que quedar como un secreto? Oh, lo siento.

Río.

— No lo sabía. Yo no sé ustedes por qué son así. Si no quieren que diga algo, tienen que decirme que no lo diga y ya.

— No creo que ese sea el problema contigo, Mina. — Sonrió Serena— Creo que aunque te digamos que no digas nada, igual terminarías diciéndolo. Eres, demasiado comunicativa, amiga.

— Ay, no, ¿tú también?

— ¿Lo ves? — Le dijo Malachite— No soy el único que lo piensa.

— Como sea… Serena, muchas gracias. En serio no tenías que hacer todo esto.

— No tenía pero quería hacerlo.

Me dijo aquello con una linda sonrisa en ese hermosísimo vestido que, Dios, no sé cómo hice para no dañarlo. Cuando estuvimos solos, en mi habitación, lo único que quería era quitárselo a mordiscos… Se veía sexy, exageradamente sexy en ese delgado vestido blanco de seda estilo sirena, preciosa… Serena, mi Serena, es hermosa…

— Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

Recibiendo como respuesta otra más de sus lindas sonrisas, fuimos interrumpidos por otros de nuestros invitados, los Black. Diamante, Zafiro y Rubeus estaban siendo muy amablemente atendidos por Jedite y Rei pero, bueno, según ellos, les parecía una descortesía y una grosería no acercarse hasta donde estábamos para saludarnos, para conocer a Serena y de paso felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

— _Is your birthday, Darien?_

— Español. — Dijo Zafiro como es él, con esa cara de seriedad que lo caracteriza. Zafiro Black pareciera que todo el tiempo esta de mal genio pero no, ese es su estado natural, su forma de ser siempre— Estamos en México, Diamante, y aquí se habla español, no inglés.

— Lo siento.

Guau, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pedir disculpas. Bendito sea Zafiro Black, me evitó la molestia de tener que decirle a Diamante lo evidente, que deje de ser tan pendejo cada que viene al país.

— Tienes razón, Zafiro. Darien, feliz cumpleaños. De habernos dicho antes te habríamos comprado algo.

— Gracias pero no era necesario. En realidad, bueno, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes. No esperaba que hubiera una fiesta en mi casa. No me gusta celebrar mis cumpleaños y mucho menos recibir regalos.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Creo que es por eso que Serena está enojada conmigo, porque yo le dije eso a los Black delante de ella. Soy un bruto, si seré… Ella fue la que compró los regalos. Ahora es que veo que lastimé sus sentimientos. Soy un imbécil…

— Claro, debe ser difícil darle un regalo a alguien como tú, Darien. ¿No lo cree usted, señorita?

Me dijo Zafiro pero después se dirigió a Serena, única y exclusivamente a ella. Rayos, ¿serán mi celos o estaré en lo correcto? No sé por qué pero algo me dice que a Zafiro le gusta Serena. Es que tiene que tratarse de eso, ¿de qué más? Serena dice que estoy loco pero no, ese cabrón la miró mucho y por su bien más le vale que sean eso, impresiones mías. Más le vale porque sería capaz de cortarle la cabeza si se atreve a meterse con ella.

— Bueno, algo así, señor.

— Perdón, no los he presentado. — Sonreí al ver a Serena sonrojarse. — Serena, ellos son los hermanos Black y su abogado.

— Un gusto, Diamante.

Le extendió la mano Diamante.

— Rubeus. — Hizo igualmente Rubeus cuando Serena terminó de estrechar la mano de Diamante— Soy el abogado de los Black, un gusto conocerla, señorita.

— Mucho gusto, señorita. — Le tomó la mano Zafiro a Serena y sin soltársela, con una de sus asquerosas manos sobre las de mi niña, le dijo esbozando una medio sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos, maldito idiota…— Zafiro Black, encantado de conocerla.

— El gusto es mío. Me alegra mucho que hubieran venido. Así ya no solo somos las muchachas, sus maridos y yo acompañándolo. Entre más gente haya para celebrar el cumpleaños de Darien mucho mejor.

— Vaya, ya quisiera yo que Esmeralda se preocupara tanto por mí. — Bromeó Diamante y todos rieron. Todos menos Zafiro, que no dejaba de mirar a Serena— Tienes una novia muy dulce y amable, Darien.

— No, yo no…

— Sí, la tengo. — Impedí que dijera lo de siempre, que no es mi novia, abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura— No solo es atenta y muy amable, también es hermosa.

— Darien.

Se sonrojo mucho mientras Diamante y Rubeus reían.

— Que pena. No les digas eso a tus invitados, por favor. Van a terminar pensando que es verdad.

— Lo es. — Exclamó Zafiro mientras Serena reía, (como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste) y mientras a mí me provocaba era sacar mi arma y vaciársela toda a ese pendejo de Zafiro— No sé por qué se ríe, señorita. Lo que su novio acaba de decir no es más que la verdad. Es usted una mujer muy, muy bonita; con el respeto que me mereces, Darien, desde luego.

— No pasa nada.

Mentira, sí pasaba.

— Es cierto. ¿Les parece si vamos al estudio? Según entendí viajan esta misma noche, ¿verdad?

— Sí, así es, Darien. — Respondió Diamante— Más exactamente en dos horas. Iba a quedarme hasta mañana pero… ¿Quién puede con Esmeralda? Nadie.

— Sí, claro… Como no que solo es por eso.

— Rubeus…

— Por aquí. — Les señalé un pasillo para ir a mi estudio pero sin soltar a Serena, la miré y le dije mientras ellos me esperaban…— Ve y diviértete con los demás, ahora regreso.

— Cla, claro, como tú digas.

Tartamudeó y se sorprendió cuando me hice frente a ella, sin soltar su delgada cintura, me acerqué a su fino y bello rostro maquillado. Se sonrojo mucho cuando me le acerqué a los labios.

— Ve tranquilo, aquí te esperamos.

— ¿Lo ven? — Les pregunté a mis invitados que sonreían mientras emprendían camino hacia el estudio— La mejor novia que un hombre como yo pudo conseguir.

Y la besé, me aproveché del momento para besarla, para besarla como siempre había querido. Lo sorprendente de todo eso fue lo que ella hizo, me correspondió. Serena, entrelazó sus delicadas manos en mi cuello y respondió a mi beso como yo quería, tiernamente. Besándola y perdiéndome en la delicadeza de sus rosados labios, en su perfume y en sus manos que me abrazaban, medio escuché cuando Rubeus llamó a Jedite y le pidió que los llevara al estudio porque yo, evidentemente, no podía.

— Parece que alguien va a recibir un muy buen regalo más tarde…

— Si serás metiche, Rubeus.

Reía Diamante mientras Jedite se les acercaba.

— Es por aquí, vamos, los acompaño.

Jedite se encargó de llevarlos hasta el estudio y yo, sin querer que ese beso acabara jamás, fui muy cruelmente interrumpido por ella, mi preciosa y muy malvada niña bonita que anoche se veía más que bonita, preciosa…

— Bonita…

— Ve a atender a esos tipos y ahora que vuelvas hablamos, ¿sí?

— Sí, sí, como quieras. Ahora regreso.

* * *

 ** _Y ese fue el capitulo de este siglo :v naa, es joda, jajaja, mas pronto de lo que creen les subo el otro porque como ya escribí y edité esta historia... Solo es cuestión de poder sacar el tiempo para publicar y sha esta :D Publicaciones seguidas, mis amores ;) jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y, ¿que opinan de Zafiro, eh? jajaja, oh, a mí me encanta, es que es tan parecido a Darien, y es tan "malo" que me mata :3_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos, nos leemos en el proximo o claro, en los reviews, cof, cof... si es que los dejan ;) jajaja. Chao, nos leemos._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**19/05/2017**_

 _ **Capitulo algo salvaje ;) jajajaja. Hola mis niñas y no les retraso mas la lectura :D besitos, nos leemos abajo.**_

 _ **PD: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Se los agradezco un montón!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

— Uy, Darien, ¿de dónde te sacaste a esa mujer? Es preciosa. Está muy linda tu novia.

— No quería tocar el tema de Serena hasta el final de nuestra reunión pero ya que la mencionas, Diamante, — le dije mientras sacaba mi caja de habanos y le ofrecía uno a cada uno de ellos— hay algo que tengo que pedirte. Es algo con respecto a ella.

— _What´s wrong?_ Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste muy serio de repente. ¿Es grave?

— Seiya Kou. Necesito que te encargues de que Seiya Kou deje de molestar a Serena o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa obligación de liberarte de sus servicios y, Diamante, lo que menos quiero es tener un problema contigo. Nuestros padres se llevaban bien, me gustaría que nuestra relación siga siendo como hasta ahora, amistosa, cordial.

— Dalo por hecho.

Me respondió muy sonriente después de haberle dado una bocanada a uno de mis costosos habanos.

— No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Seiya se estaba metiendo con tu novia y eso, me parece una falta grave. ¿Estás seguro que solo quieres que se aleje de ella? ¿No quieres que…?

— Solo eso, muchas gracias. Serena insiste en perdonarle la vida, a pesar de lo que le hizo, y voy a respetar su decisión.

— Sabia decisión. — Río mientras Rubeus llevaba a mi escritorio cuatro copas y la botella de whisky— No quería tener que matarlo porque la verdad es que él y sus hermanos hacen un muy buen trabajo. No te preocupes, eso queda resuelto esta misma noche.

Después de tocar brevemente el tema de Serena, continuamos con nuestra reunión.

Resultaba ser que los Black y su abogado habían venido a México a comprar una empresa. Al parecer, no es suficiente con las que ya tienen y quieren seguir expandiéndose por todo México como los nobles y grandes empresarios que son… Sí, claro… Como no. Afortunadamente pude reunirme con ellos antes de que se cerraran el negocio y me dejaran por fuera. Obviamente quería ser parte de esa compra porque a pesar que los casinos Chiba son una fachada más que perfecta para lavar el dinero de la organización, bueno, las sumas que tenemos que lavar son bastante grandes y a veces no las podemos lavar todas en los casinos, muchas veces tenemos que pedirle ayuda a ellos, a los Black. Por eso su compra me beneficia tanto, una empresa como la que estos pendejos compraron, digo, como la que compramos, es perfectamente capaz de lavar de cinco a diez millones de dólares al mes, era exactamente lo que estaba necesitando.

Afortunadamente la relación entre el padre de Diamante y Zafiro con el puto del mío, siempre fue amigable, cordial. Es bien conocido por mucha gente que el cartel Black y el Chiba trabajan casi como eso, como una sociedad. Nuestros padres tuvieron una buena relación laboral y los Black y yo decidimos mantener esa costumbre, la de llevarnos bien, la de no entorpecer el trabajo del otro. Realmente me alegra que todo con ellos haya salido bien pero sigo preocupado por Zafiro Black. A mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que ese maricon está interesado en mi Serena, nadie…. Que sean suposiciones mías, por favor. Lo último que quisiera hacer es echarme de enemigo al cartel Black. Eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar a mi negocio.

Después de acordar que pondría a mi abogada en contacto con su abogado para arreglar lo de los títulos y el dinero para la compra de la empresa, los acompañé hasta la salida. Por decencia y amabilidad los invité a quedarse a la cena que Lita y las demás estaban sirviendo pero la verdad lo que quería era que se fueran de mi casa; en especial Zafiro Black. Quería a ese pendejo lejos, a kilómetros de Serena pero…

— Oye, Darien, pregunta Lita si tus invitados se van a quedar a cenar para entonces…

— Señorita Serena, — carajo, ¡y volvió a tomarle una mano! En serio no sé cómo hice para no cogerlo, por lo menos, a golpes. No me gusta que nadie que no sea yo la toque. Serena es mía, mía y solo mía. Mucho más después de lo que pasó anoche…— nos encantaría quedarnos a tan encantadora velada pero nos es imposible. Hay un vuelo que debemos tomar. ¿En una próxima oportunidad puede ser?

— Sí, claro, no creo que haya problema. ¿Verdad, Darien?

Negué. Debía seguir en mi pose de: "Amable anfitrión" cuando en realidad lo que quería era partirle su madre a Zafiro por tocar a mi Serena. A mi niña.

— La próxima vez que vengan a México no duden en venir a visitarnos. Incluso pueden traer a sus esposas. — Miró a Rubeus y río, claro, yo también me acordé de la pelea de Rei y Jedite ese día por culpa de Rubeus y su mensajito y no pude evitar reírme como ella. La verdad es que era gracioso pero…— y por favor, solo Serena. Me siento incomoda cada que alguno de los trabajadores de Darien o en este caso, sus amigos, me dicen así.

— Te agradecemos la invitación, Serena. Espero que no te moleste que tuteemos a tu novia, Darien. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

— No, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Tú, y el ocurrente de Rubeus, son hombres felizmente casados, ¿no es verdad?

— Pero yo no. — Dijo ese infeliz de Zafiro sin quitarme la mirada y peor, sonriendo de medio lado— Creo que como yo aún no tengo la fortuna de conocer a una buena mujer que me soporte…

Rieron todos. Ja, ja, que gracioso… Imbécil.

—…No puedo tutearla, señorita Serena.

— Señor Black, no creo que…

— Usted lo escuchó, mi abogado y mi hermano están a salvo porque están casados pero yo, por otro lado, no lo estoy. Un gusto haberla conocido, señorita y Darien, una vez más feliz cumpleaños. Que los sigas cumpliendo muy feliz.

— Gracias, Zafiro. Los acompaño a la salida. Sé que están retrasados y no queremos quitarles más tiempo.

— No es necesario que nos acompañes. — Dijo Diamante sonriente, parecía que de los tres era a él al que más le urgía irse— Conocemos la salida. Disfruten de la fiesta y ya lo sabes, estamos en contacto. Hasta luego, gracias por todo.

Finalmente se fueron y nadie sabe el alivio que sentí cuando los vi cruzar el umbral de mi puerta; especialmente a Zafiro. Me incomodaba muchísimo que mirara y peor, que le hablara a Serena como lo hacía. Sigo pensando que ese cabrón está interesado en ella pero, no, de pronto y es hasta cierto los rumores. A Zafiro Black, jamás se le ha visto con una mujer. Todos dicen que es gay y, ah, ¡hasta por eso será! Claro, si seré imbécil. Según sé, la mayoría de los homosexuales son así, son muy cercanos con las mujeres y cariñosos. Ay, en ese caso lo que le debo es una disculpa a ese maricon. Él solo quería ser amigable, amable con mi Serena y yo lo malinterpreté todo. Los celos, ay, estos celos…

— Diamante.

— Dime, Zafiro.

— Yo me encargo de hablar con Kou.

— ¿De lo que va a necesitar para la próxima entrega?

— No, de Serena. Quiero hablar con él de cuál es el problema que tiene, corrijo, que tenía a partir de esta misma noche, con la novia de Darien.

— ¿Y por qué tú? ¿Por qué vas hacer eso? Siempre he sido yo el que me he entendido con los Kou y no me parece que…

— Tengo mis razones.

— Como quieras. Haz lo que quieras.

.

.

Después de la cena, de tomar bastante vino y escuchar música, decidimos que había sido suficiente celebración por esa noche. Todos nos despedimos amigablemente y tomamos dirección hacia nuestras habitaciones; bueno, todos menos Lita, ella fue a la cocina. Viendo como Nef salía tras ella y le ayudaba a cargar unas bandejas, entré a mi habitación con Serena y escuché que me dijo (mientras yo terminaba de entrar y le ponía seguro a la puerta)…

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— De nosotros, de lo que pasó más temprano en el salón frente a tus amigos.

Nunca, jamás me había pasado eso, nunca se me había acelerado tanto el corazón al escuchar las horribles y las peores tres palabras que un hombre puede escuchar en su vida: _"Tenemos que hablar"._ Tenemos que hablar solo significa una cosa, que te van a mandar, o ya te mandaron y tú de _loser_ eres el último en enterarte, a la mierda. Tenía miedo, nadie sabe ni sabrá el miedo que sentí cuando Serena me dijo eso así, sentada a la orilla de mi enorme cama mientras se quitaba delicadamente las sandalias que estaba usando sin mirarme, esquivando completamente mi mirada.

Tratando de verme como si nada, como si lo que me hubiera dicho no me hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo, di dos pasos hacia ella y le pregunté…

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó, según tú?

— Nos besamos; es decir, tú me besaste y yo no te rechacé. Darien… Yo, yo tengo que decirte algo pero no sé ni por dónde empezar.

— Empieza por donde empieza todo el mundo. — Sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado y ponía una mano sobre una de sus piernas— Por el principio.

— Está bien. Yo, creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí; por mí y por mi familia, quiero decir.

— Nunca te he pedido que hagas eso.

— Pero yo quería hacerlo. Hoy, — me miró y puso una mano sobre la mía— Darien, hoy quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y decirte que aunque lo intenté, que aunque traté con todas mis fuerzas de no hacerlo, terminé haciéndolo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— Me enamoré de ti. Lo siento, Darien, pero yo no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy tu novia porque yo quiero serlo de verdad. Yo quiero ser tu novia pero tú has sido muy claro conmigo desde el principio. Tú solo quieres…

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, sobre esos bellísimos labios que tanto besé anoche, e impedí que siguiera hablando. Todo eso que me dijo me confundió muchísimo. ¡Yo pensaba era que me iba a mandar a la mierda, no que me iba a decir todo eso! Yo estaba esperando cualquier cosa menos eso, que me dijera que me quería, que se había enamorado de mí y que quería ser mi novia. Callé su tímida confesión de amor con uno de mis dedos y después retirándolo, cayendo sobre ella y acercándome a su bello rostro, la besé. La besé con amor, con delicadeza, como siempre he sido con ella. A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar al conocer mis gustos, bueno, yo con las mujeres soy así, yo a Serena siempre (a excepción de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos) siempre le he hecho el amor. Yo siempre, siempre he sido suave y caballeroso con ella. Pero anoche…

Estaba sobre ella, besándola y acariciándola muy delicadamente pero cuando Serena bajó la mano hacia mi entrepierna, me tocó y se dio cuenta que estaba más flácido que un fideo, detuvo nuestro beso y se levantó de la cama. Se organizó las tiras del bello vestido que estaba usando y cruzándose de brazos, mirándome peor de lo que me miró la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, cuando nos conocimos, me dijo…

— No.

— ¿No qué?

— Fui una tonta al creer que podía pasar algo más entre nosotros de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. — Se giró para irse, para abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación— Me voy, Darien.

— No, no, ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Para dónde?

— No lo sé, donde sea.

— Serena… —refunfuñé. Yo lo que quería era acostarme con ella, que me pegara para que se me papara y poder follármela pero…— Deja de hablar tonterías y mejor ven y golpéame para que…

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? No, Darien, lo nuestro se acabó. ¿Qué no escuchaste? Yo me enamoré de ti.

— ¿Y? Eso es perfecto.

— Yo no le voy a pegar a alguien a quien amo. — Demonios, las dos lágrimas que derramó después de decir aquello me partieron el corazón— Adiós, Darien. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

No sabía que podía ser tan rápido; y eso que soy un flojo de mierda, no me ejercito ni porque me paguen. En un rápido movimiento me levanté de la cama, la tomé a ella por la cintura y halándola hacia mi pecho, le tomé el rostro por la quijada y antes de apoderarme de su boca otra vez le dije algo de lo que todavía me arrepiento. Es que no sé si hice o no lo correcto. Yo lo único que quería era que se quedara, que no me dejara.

— Yo también te amo.

— Pero no te excitas cuando te tocó. Solo puedes hacerlo si te pego y Darien, mi Darien, yo no voy a pegarte, ya no. Nunca más.

— ¿Pero por qué no? Hasta ahora lo has hecho y…

— Es como si yo te pidiera que me golpearas. Que me obligaras hacerte algo como lo que Jedite le hizo a hacer a Rei ese día que los vimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Eso era una salvajada, Serena. Yo sería incapaz de hacer que me des sexo oral así, de esa forma tan acelerada y salvaje. Tú, eres mi niña, mi niña mala y bonita… Yo solo quiero…

— Y yo solo quiero cuidarte.

Me acarició una mejilla con delicadeza, con mucho amor.

— Serena…

— Yo te amo, Darien. Me terminé enamorando de ti porque, carajo, ¿Quién no lo habría hecho?

— Serena…

Volví a suspirar porque mientras que con una mano me acariciaba una mejilla, con la otra me acariciaba el cabello. Lo halaba suavemente.

— Serena, mi niña…

— Eres bueno con todos tus trabajadores; y eres tan bondadoso que permites que vivan aquí con sus esposas. Donas dinero a diferentes fundaciones.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Amy. — Sonrió— Ella me lo contó. No contento con eso, también sé que como no confías en esas organizaciones a las que donas dinero… Vas con Malachite y Ziocite a los barrios más pobres y ayudas a las familias que más puedes.

— Mina. ¿Eso te lo dijo Mina, verdad?

Asintió.

— Carajo, con esta mujer no se puede.

— Tienes un buen corazón, Darien Chiba. — Puso una de sus manos sobre mi corazón— Pagaste la carrera de chef de Lita y le ofreciste a Rei estudiar, que terminara sus estudios.

— Por Dios…. ¿No les faltó nada más por decirte?

— Es de ese hombre, que me pagó una astronómica cantidad de dinero por acostarse conmigo, que fue hasta mi casa a buscarme, que me ofreció protección y que sacó a mi mamá del país para protegerla de Seiya, del que yo me enamoré. Yo amo todo, cada parte de ti, Darien.

— Serena… No, tú estás equivocada. Yo no soy esa persona que tú dices. Yo merezco que me peguen. No soy un buen hombre.

Cerró los ojos, para que dos lágrimas más se deslizaran por su rostro, y negó a mis afirmaciones. Las que me producían un gran nudo en la garganta, las que me estrujaban el corazón.

— Beryl tenía razón. No soy más que una basura, una basura que lo único que merece es que le peguen.

— No lo eres. — Me tomó el rostro en ambas manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos— El hombre que yo amo, no puede ser una basura. Mi amado Darien, ese que es tan bueno conmigo y con todos los que lo rodean, no puede ser un hombre malo.

— Serena…

Abrazándola y abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar hacerlo, me puse a llorar como una niñita asustada sobre ella, sobre su cálido pecho en el que, después de que pasó lo que pasó, yo dormí tan plácidamente toda la noche. Lloré y lloré como hacía años no lo hacía porque no podía creer que una mujer tan bella, tan de buenos sentimientos, se hubiera disque enamorado de una porquería como yo. Eso era imposible.

Abrazado al frágil cuerpo de mi niña bonita, de mi Serena, disfruté de sus abrazos y de las caricias que me daba, de todo lo que me decía mientras le pasaba como a mí, mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

— No sé quién es, o haya sido, la tal Beryl pero olvida lo que sea que te haya dicho. Perra… Mi Darien es bueno. Mi Darien es el hombre más bello y más bueno que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Si te das cuenta que es la primera vez que me dices que soy bello?

Sonreí.

— Ya tienes el ego demasiado inflado. No iba a ayudar que yo, tu supuesta novia, te dijera que eres el hombre más bello del universo. Me encantas, Darien Chiba, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.

— ¿Si?

— Sí… — Me miró de una forma diferente. Me miró con deseo, con lujuria, con pasión…— ¿Y sabes qué fue lo que más me gustó de ti cuando te conocí?

— Ya sé, ¿mi casa?

— Tarado… ¡No! Tus ojos. Lo que más me gustó de ti fueron tus ojos. Sentí que podía sumergirme en ellos, en el bello mar que parecen tus ojos, Darien…

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Así cómo? — Era como, ¿Cómo si estuviera drogada? Eso parecía. Sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas, sus pupilas muy dilatas y sus labios, muy sonrojados…— ¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

— No sé pero me estas poniendo nervioso. ¿Tú quieres que lo…?

— Sí, muero de ganas por hacer el amor contigo, porque me lo hagas pero, Darien, —se puso seria— no voy a golpearte.

— Pero Serena…

— Si te quieres acostar conmigo vas a tener tú que golpearme a mí.

— Olvídalo. Yo no le voy a pegar a una mujer como tú, tan delgada, que se ve tan frágil.

— Es que, ¿es en serio? ¿Quién se puede excitar si le están dando una paliza? Por favor… Yo creo que lo que tú tienes es un trauma, un pequeño desorden mental y seguro que si recibieras terapia, podrías…

— De rodillas sobre la cama, de espaldas a mí, y súbete el vestido hasta la cintura. Voy a darte unas par de nalgadas y después, cuando me pidas que pare, me golpearas tú a mí. ¿Es un trato?

Asintió.

Estoy metido en un gran, gran lío... Ya no sé qué es lo que me gusta, qué es lo que realmente me satisface. Serena hizo exactamente lo que le pedí, se hizo sobre la cama de rodillas, se subió el vestido hasta la cintura y levantó su bello y blanco trasero para eso, para que yo se lo nalgueara. De verdad no quería hacerlo pero empecé a nalguear su trasero (con fuerza) cuando ella me lo pidió.

Y a la doceava nalgada que le di, con la mano realmente roja de tanto pegarle, vi algo que no podía creer. Ella me decía una cosa pero lo que yo veía, me decía otra…

— ¿Lo, lo ves? ¿Quién se puede excitar si le están…? ¡Ah….! Ummm, oh, Darien…

— Estas mojada, Serena.

— Da, Darien…

Gemía Serena algo fuerte mientras yo no podía evitar hacerlo, mientras acariciaba su sensible clítoris (que estaba muy visible) y me mojaba mucho los dedos con los que la estaba acariciando. Literalmente estaba chorreando fluidos, nunca había visto una mujer más húmeda de lo que vi a Serena anoche en mi habitación, en mi cama…

— Estas mojadísima.

— Da, Darien, no… Deja de, ah… Deja de hacer eso y vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo.

— ¿Te mojaste de esta manera solo porque te nalgueé?

— No, no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Y solo para comprobar mi teoría…

— ¡Ah, oh, sí, más, más, Darien, más! Pégame más duro, mi amor, más… No, ¿sabes qué? Tengo otra idea.

Esa, esa definitivamente no era mi niña dulce e ingenua, no, esa era una mujer completamente poseída por la lujuria, la pasión, por el deseo… Se levantó de la cama y se hizo de rodillas ante mí, aun con lo que debían dolerle las nalgas porque la nalgueé demasiado fuerte, y me desabotonó el pantalón, bajó mi cremallera.

— ¡Serena! ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— Shu, shu, cállate, Darien.

Me bajó el bóxer y lo tomó en su mano. Masturbándome fuertemente y consiguiendo así que se me irguiera un poco, se lo metió a la boca de un solo golpe. ¡Por Dios, nunca había sentido lo que sentí con Serena anoche, jamás! Mientras me lo chupaba aceleradamente, así, como había visto que Rei se lo había hecho a Jedite, me tomó ambas manos y las puso sobre su rubia cabeza. Sin dejar de mamármelo y gimiendo aun con la boca llena, me daba a entender que quería que hiciera con ella lo mismo que habíamos visto a nuestros amigos hacer esa tarde en el pasillo, quería que la obligara a chupármelo con fuerza.

— ¿En serio eso es lo que…? Me lleva, me lleva la chingada… Esto, esto es increíble, Serena…

Nunca, ni siquiera cuando compré su virginidad, lo había sentido tan duro, tan parado. Prendiéndome de su cabeza y entrando y saliendo de su boca con fuerza, incrementé el ritmo. Empecé a decirle que parecía una profesional chupándomelo y que si seguía así, arrodillada ante mí, mamándomelo de esa manera y acariciándome los huevos, le iba a llenar la boca con toda mi leche. Serena, carajo, solo me estoy acordando de una parte de todo lo que hicimos anoche y ya estoy caliente, ya estoy más duro que una roca y más caliente que el sol… Nunca pensé que pudiera conseguir una erección, como la que tengo ahora, tan solo por recordar una sesión de sexo…

— ¿Rico? ¿Te gusta mi sabor?

Le preguntaba mientras seguía embistiendo su boca y ella respondía a mis preguntas con gemidos, con unos muy fuertes gemidos…

— Prepárate porque voy a dártelo todo…

Tres segundos antes de correrme, de correrme con la mayor fuerza con la que nunca en mi vida me había corrido, ni siquiera la primera vez que me masturbé, creo que se lo metí hasta la garganta y después si se lo saque y me vine en su cara. Me corrí, me corrí como por veinte y mientras no podía dejar de verla, ella sacaba la lengua, se tocaba los senos y seguía gimiendo para mí… Era todo un espectáculo verla…

— Oh, oh, sí, mi chula, mi niña…

— Más, quiero que me des más, Darien.

— Más te daré. — La levanté con fuerza del suelo por el cabello y con violencia, la arrojé a la cama. Luego, me hice sobre ella y abriéndole las piernas, limpié el resto de semen de su cara y le afirmé mientras me preparaba para hundirme en ella…— ¿Estas lista? Voy a darte como nunca le he dado a ninguna mujer, duro. Voy a darte con todas mis fuerzas, Serena.

— ¡Oh, Darien, sí, así! ¡Esto era lo que yo quería!

— ¿Así?

— ¡Sí! — Gritó y me enterró las uñas en los hombros mientras yo la penetraba como eso, como un salvaje— ¡Así! ¡Oh, ah, Darien, Darien…! ¡Así y más, dame más fuerte!

* * *

 ** _Y ese fue el capitulo :3 Espero les haya gustado y, ay, si son sensibles, pues lo siento mucho pero, esperen, jajajaja, acabo de darme cuenta que si son sensibles, pues no estarian aqui :v o sea... jajajaja, este fic desde un inicio ha sido perverso, entonces no tendria logica que hubiera una lectora sensible a estas alturas de la historia :v_**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme y les deseo un lindo fin de semana. Beso! Cuidense y ya sabe, lo que quieran comentar en los reviews :) Chao, nos estamos leyendo._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**22/05/2017**_

 _ **Hola mis amores! :D Muy buenas, lo que tengan a esta hora :v y bienvenidas a un nuevo capítulo de esta mini historia que, les cuento ;) esta a muy poco de finalizar. Muchas gracias a todas las que la siguen, ay, sus comentarios son una ternurita :3 jajaja, bueno, una ternura no son pero para mí, que vivo de ellos, son lo mejor de lo mejor.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos, nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

— Mina, quieta. A diferencia del patrón yo mañana tengo que madrugar a trabajar.

— Ay, mi amor… No seas así. Hagámoslo un ratico y ya; si quieres no te vengas, pues. Malachite, mi vida, cógeme un ratico bien rico así, como lo están haciendo Serena y Darien en su habitación.

— No es que no quiera, mi Venus. Lo que pasa es que mira la hora, es tardísimo, estoy cansado y mañana debo levantarme muy temprano. ¿Mañana puede ser? Mina, no te enojes.

— Hasta mañana. Que descanses.

Le dijo Mina enojada, dándole la espalda, y abrazándose a una almohada mientras Malachite estaba tras ella abrazándola por la cintura. Pidiéndole con ese gesto que lo perdonara.

— Mina, por favor no te…

— No pasa nada, descansa. Que duermas bien.

— Mina…

Le besó la rubia cabellera con amor, con delicadeza.

— Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

— Aja, sí, como digas…

En la habitación de Mina y Malachite, no pasaba nada; bueno, sí pasaba, Malachite se sentía como una mierda por no poder complacer a su esposa y ella, se sentía mal por eso, por hacerlo sentir mal a él. Mina, ella lo amaba con toda su alma y quería demostrárselo como mejor sabia, con besos, con caricias, haciendo el amor con él pero cuando él la rechazaba por lo mismo, porque mantenía cansado y ocupado trabajando, se sentía muy mal. Pensaba (equivocadamente) que la estaba rechazando a ella, que pasaba algo malo era con ella.

Mina se abrazaba fuertemente a aquella perfumada almohada, Malachite la abrazaba a ella por la espalda tratando de hacerle ver que no era que no quisiera estar con ella, que no era que no la amara, que era que estaba cansado y Amy y su esposo estaban…

— ¡Ziocite, quieto, oye!

Reía Amy mientras Ziocite, que tenía un extraño fetiche con sus pies, estaba a eso, a sus pies acariciándoselos sobre las medias veladas.

— Me haces cosquillas, mi amor.

— Me gusta verte reír pero lo que más me gusta, oh, sí… Que buena vista…— La miró con picardía ahí, al escote de su falda que le permitía verle todo, absolutamente todo…— Es estar a tus pies. Oh, sí, me encanta… ¿Te vas a dejar coger un ratico, así, como lo están haciendo el patrón y su novia o no?

— Pon algo de música, fuerte, porque no quiero que todos se den cuenta que seguimos su ejemplo, y ven.

— Como usted ordene, señora.

Levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia donde tenían un pequeño reproductor de música, puso a reproducir la USB que estaba conectada y volvió con ella después de subirle mucho, mucho volumen... Riendo y quitándose la camisa, cayó sobre una sonriente Amy para eso, para hacerle el amor como a ella más le gustaba, dulce y tiernamente. En aquella habitación Amy y Ziocite solo eran risas, tiernos besos y caricias llenas de amor pero en la contigua, en la de Rei y Jedite…

— ¡Ah! Ummm, demonios, no puedo…

— Shu, — se detuvo el salvaje de Jedite y se acercó a su rostro para pedirle…— calladita. Nada de hacer ruido, ¿entendiste? Mira que Amy y Ziocite ya hasta pusieron música; lo que quiere decir que tal vez les estamos haciendo mucho ruido, bullosa… Y no los estamos dejando…

— Eres un… Oh, sí, sigue así, así me gusta…

Rei y Jedite eran polos opuestos. Ella, era la personificación del demonio cada que se enojaba y él era tranquilo, pacifico, muy dócil; pero eso era fuera de la habitación, de la cama… En la cama, Rei y Jedite eran todo lo contrario. Él, era posesivo, violento, algo agresivo para hacérselo y ella, era toda dulzura, ternura y pasión… Lo único que tenía en común ese par era en lo nobles que eran, en lo mucho que cada uno de ellos quería al otro. Entregados a la pasión, al sudor, a todo lo que se estaban haciendo sentir con el cuerpo, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que Neflyte y Lita hablarían en su habitación mientras él jugaba en su laptop y ella veía un programa de televisión.

— Vaya, parece que todos andan calientes esta noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Lita?

— ¿Qué no oyes, osito? — Le preguntó Lita tiernamente y riendo mientras se le acercaba a uno de los tatuados y desnudos hombros— Darien y Serena han hecho un escándalo que… Madre mía, no he llamado a la policía porque se trata de ellos dos. Rei y Jedite empezaron hace rato y Amy y Ziocite ya pusieron música clásica; y todos sabemos lo que eso significa.

— ¿Tú siempre tienes que ser así?

Le preguntó muy sonriente mientras hacia la laptop a un lado.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan pragmática?

— ¿Pragma qué?

— ¿Por qué no me puedes decir que quieres que lo hagamos y ya?

— ¡Ja! — Le contestó Lita mientras se le quitaba y reía— No sé de dónde te sacas eso, mi amor. Yo solo quería hablar un poco contigo. Últimamente te la pasas es en ese billar y no me pelas ni para regañarme.

— Lita, mujer, —le dijo Neflyte que no podía de la risa— ¿te estas escuchando? El que te escuché va a pensar que vivo metido en un billar. Es un juego virtual de pool, no un billar, mi florecita.

— Sera el sereno pero es por culpa de esa cosa que no hablas conmigo, que no me pelas. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jugando esa mamada, eh?

— Lita… No me gusta que digas groserías, mi flor. Eso no se le ve bien a una señora tan bonita como tú, preciosa.

— ¡Ja! — Exclamó con molestia y apagó el televisor. Luego se acostó y enojada le dio la espalda sin antes decirle…— Eres un tonto. Razón tenía mi mamá. "No te vayas con ese naco" Me dijo. "Ese tipo no te trata ni te dará nunca lo que tú te lo mereces" Me dijo un montón de veces.

— Mi florecita del bosque…

Río Neflyte mientras se acostaba y se abrazaba a ella. Sonrió y después de darle un tierno beso en uno de sus fuertes hombros, le dijo…

— No te enojes conmigo y ya sé. ¿Qué te parece si mañana mando al jefe y a todas sus mamadas a la mierda y me voy contigo a donde tú quieras?

— ¿A dónde yo quiera?

Le preguntó más interesada mientras se giraba y quedaba de frente sobre la cama.

— Continua, me interesa seguirte escuchando.

— Mañana, después de desayunar, nos vamos. Armamos una maleta y nos vamos a pasar el día a donde tú quieras, mi florecita enojada, a donde a ti te de la regalada gana.

— ¿Sin celulares, ni computadoras, ni juegos, ni nada de esas estupideces, verdad?

— Eh, bueno… Está bien, sí, sin nada de esas mamadas. Solo tú y yo, ¿Qué dices?

— Que eres el mejor esposo del mundo y te amo. — Sonrió y se giró hacia él para abrazarlo, para darle un tierno beso. Y después de besarlo…— Te amo con toda mi alma, mi amor.

— Y yo a ti, mi flor enojada que me parece… Ya no está tan enojada conmigo, ¿cierto?

Asintió Lita muy sonriente.

— Excelente pero ahora durmamos. Acostémonos a dormir ya que mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano si queremos llegar a…. Oye, a todas estas, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Al parecer si me conoces bien. Eso iba a decirte. Quiero que vayamos a pasar el día a la cabaña. Y como queda tan lejos… Tienes razón, lo mejor es acostarnos a dormir ya si queremos levantarnos temprano.

— Te amo, Lita. Nunca dudes de lo mucho que te amo y de haberme escogido, de haberte casado conmigo.

— No lo hago. No estoy arrepentida de haberme casado contigo, Nef.

— ¿No, segura? ¿Y eso que me dijiste ahora qué fue, eh?

— Me hiciste enojar. — Río— Eso fue todo. Ya no te enojes, osito, y durmamos. Dejemos a los demás en lo suyo y ven, abrázame.

Se giró, tomó una de sus manos y mientras apagaba la luz, con ese gesto le pedía que la abrazara.

— Te amo, mi amor, te amodoro.

— Y yo a ti, mi florecita del bosque, y yo a ti…

Lita empezaba a quedarse dormida rápidamente mientras su esposo, el que ella adoraba, la abrazaba por la cintura y se pegaba a su espalda. Amy y Ziocite reían por la canción que se les había infiltrado en aquella lista de reproducción. No podían parar de reír (mientras seguían haciéndolo) porque de escuchar a Beethoven pasaron a escuchar a Ed Sheeran y a su muy pegadiza canción: _"Shape of you"_. Recibiendo la dedicación de su amoroso esposo, Amy río y siguió recibiéndolo con gusto mientras Rei y Jedite por fin terminaban.

Algunos ya dormían, como Lita, Neflyte y Malachite. Otros se divertían a puerta cerrada, como Amy, Ziocite, Darien y Serena. Otros estaban organizándose en la cama para hacer lo que de verdad se va a hacer a una cama, a dormir y otros, como Mina, simplemente no podían conciliar el sueño… Esa pobre Mina no podía pegar un ojo porque sus pensamientos no la dejaban…

Mina no podía dormir pero en otra habitación, lejos de ella y escuchando aquella melodía, Serena le decía a Darien….

— Darien, Darien…Ah, Darien…

— ¿Estas…? ¿Segura…? ¿De qué…? ¿No te….? ¿Duele…?

Le preguntó Darien mientras la tenía levantada por ambas piernas, frente al gran espejo que tenía colgado en una de las paredes de la enorme habitación, y no dejaba de subirla y bajarla por su gran y enorme erección… Le preguntaba un muy sudado y agitado Darien mientras no dejaba de penetrarla con fuerza….

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Segurísima! Ah, oh, Darien, sí… Maldita, maldita perra esa….

— ¿Quién?

— La tal, ¡ah, sí….! La tal Beryl esa, perra… Tú eres, oh, sí, eres bueno, mi amor… Te amo, Darien…

Sin poder dejar de verla en el espejo, de disfrutar de su calor, de su olor y de sus elevados gritos de placer, le parecía que el tipo que cantaba aquella canción que se escuchaba a lo lejos tenía razón. Estaba enamorado de su figura, de su cuerpo, de toda ella… Darien estaba enamorado de ella pero, como esa noche estaba experimentando algo que jamás había hecho, estaba confundido. Dado que no le estaba haciendo el amor (como siempre lo hacía), y que la estaba poseyendo como si de un salvaje se tratara, estaba fuera de su zona de confort y eso hizo que le pasara algo que nunca le había pasado. Por un segundo, mientras seguía disfrutando del caliente y sudado cuerpo de Serena, vio en el espejo el rostro de Beryl. Confundió a Serena con Beryl y eso lo asustó muchísimo.

— ¿Darien? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

— No, no más. — Salió de ella, la levantó en brazos y con delicadeza la acostó en la cama— Fue suficiente de esta salvajada. No estoy acostumbrado a esto, a hacerlo de esta manera.

— Tal vez eso sea algo bueno…

Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama, se ponía de rodillas sobre ella, y giraba el sonrojado rostro para mirarlo.

— ¿No crees?

— Serena… No, es suficiente.

— Oh, vamos, ¿Por qué no? — Le sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba ambas manos hasta su pequeño trasero y… se lo mostraba— Vamos a jugar a algo, mi amor. Vamos a jugar a que yo soy esa perra que te hizo tanto daño, mi bebé hermoso, y te vas a desquitar conmigo de todo lo que te hizo.

— ¿Enloqueciste, verdad?

Río Darien mientras que por más que no quería, no podía evitarlo. Sonrió mientras por inercia se acercaba a aquel provocativo trasero que ella tenía abierto de par en par para él...

— No, hablo en serio. Me gusta, Darien, me encanta que seas así.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Un salvaje?

— Sí. — Río mientras él ya había llegado con ella— Ahora déjate de estupideces y hazlo, métemelo de nuevo, mi amor… Dame más, Darien…

.

.

Después de una noche de mucho sexo, Darien se levantó muy a eso de las ocho de la mañana (aunque no quería) y fue a la cocina por algo de beber. En la cocina y viéndolos a todos ellos sentados a la mesa tomando su desayuno, fue participe de una discusión que si bien no había empezado él, era en su honor.

— No, insisto en que no me parece justo. Entonces, ¿así de simple? ¿Tú te vas de paseo con tu mujer mientras yo, como siempre, tengo que ser el más pendejo que me tengo que hacer cargo de todo? No, olvídalo, Nef.

— Me voy con Lita de paseo para la cabaña y me importa muy poco lo que tú, y ustedes también…

Exclamaron entre risas Ziocite, Jedite, (y sus mujeres) que no era justo mientras Darien se les acercaba…

— ¡Oye! A mí no me metas en eso, Nef, que yo no tengo velas en ese entierro. Yo me acosté a dormir temprano a pesar de que, cof, cof, algunos hicieron bastante ruido hasta muy tarde...

— Tienes razón, Jedite.

— ¡Señor!

Fue de risa la cara que hizo Jedite cuando Darien, en fina levantadora azul rey, quedó en medio de todos ellos.

— La verdad es que hicimos mucho ruido anoche, lo siento. No era mi intención trasnocharlos.

— Señor, no, no patrón, yo hablada era de…

— Como sea, que bueno que está aquí para que nos ayude con algo, señor.

— Dime, ¿Qué pasa, Malachite? Por lo poco que pude escuchar le estas reclamando a Nef que se vaya de paseo con Lita mientras tú, como el pendejo que no eres, tiene que hacerse cargo de todo en el rancho. ¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar, verdad?

Malachite asintió mientras Lita y Mina servían un poco más de comida.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Que se vayan y ya.

— ¿Sí? Ah, perfecto, perfecto entonces, patrón. Si así están las cosas… Pues yo también me voy.

Esa vez quienes exclamaron que no era justo fueron Jedite y Ziocite mientras los demás en la mesa, (incluido Darien), reían.

— Mina, arréglate.

— Malachite, amor, no creo que…

— Ve y arréglate. Te espero para que nos vayamos a pasar ojo, unos días, a donde tú quieras.

— ¡Óyeme no! — Se levantó de la mesa Ziocite— Chinda a tu madre, ojete. ¿Entonces qué porque Nef se va de paseo con Lita tú también te vas? No, a mí ustedes no me van a ver la cara, pendejos, porque si a eso nos vamos… Yo llevo tres semanas sin descansar. También estoy cansado y no por eso…

— ¿Ah, sí? Pero eso es bastante raro entonces, pinche culero hijo de tu chingada madre…

Se levantó también Malachite de la mesa…

— Malachite, mi amor, tranquilízate y mejor siéntate que…

— Zio, _sweetie_ , no te enojes que…

— Porque para estar tan cansado como dices que estás, cabrón, haces mucho ruido y trasnochas mucho; como anoche, por ejemplo.

Amy se puso de mil colores mientras Mina no podía evitarlo, se reía como no se reía desde la noche anterior. Y a las risas de Mina se sumaron las de Darien y las de Rei, desde luego.

— Te voy a reventar tu madre en este mismo instante, pendejo. Camina. Salgamos de aquí y resolvamos esto como…

— Nadie va a salir a ninguna parte a hacer nada.

— Señor.

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Creo que todos, por distintas razones…

Se aclaró la voz y pasó la mirada de Amy, (que seguía roja de la pena) a la de Mina, que se veía que no había dormido prácticamente nada.

—… Necesitamos descansar. Para acabar con esta ridícula discusión les propongo lo siguiente. Vámonos todos para mi casa de Acapulco.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— Sí, Mina. Vámonos y nos quedamos por allá una semana. Muchachos, bien saben lo que me molestan estas mamadas. ¿Peleas entre ustedes y más por un día de descanso?

— Jefe, es que usted no sabe lo que eso me ha afectado. Como será que ya no puedo ni…

Y antes de que fuera a decir lo que iba a decir, Mina lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos y le dio a entender que no dijera nada, que se callara.

— ¿Qué ya no puedes ni qué, Malachite? Hmmm, desde que Mina haga esa cara no puede ser nada bueno, ¿no?

— Cállate, Nef y…

— Todo el mundo aliste maletas que nos vamos; bueno, —río Darien maliciosamente— eso si es que Serena algún día se levanta, por supuesto. Ah, ya sé. A la que logre levantarla de la cama y tenerla lista en una hora, le doy cien mil pesos.

— ¡Yo voy!

— ¡Oye no, Amy! — Se levantó Rei muy rápidamente mientras Amy, ya iba saliendo de la cocina— ¡Amy, Amy, vuelve aquí! ¡Amy!

Mientras Amy iba subiendo las escaleras, Rei iba tras ella y Lita y Mina (sin poder dejar de reír) salían de la cocina para ir con ellas, Darien aprovechó que las muchachas se habían retirado para decirles a los muchachos…

— En serio lo siento, muchachos. Me siento como un puto jefe negrero.

— Jefe, no, no es culpa suya. Últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo y…

— De nada sirve que me disculpe con ustedes porque, por lo que veo, — dijo y miró a Malachite— el daño ya está hecho.

— Señor, patrón…

— Entonces como la única forma que conozco de arreglar mis embarradas es esa, con dinero, les voy a dar a todos ustedes una bonificación extra este mes. Los errores se pagan es con eso, con dinero o muchas otras veces, con sangre.

Cuando dijo aquello todos se pusieron muy serios. Pero como Neflyte era el más animado de los cuatro…

— Ya hablando en serio, Malachite, dejándonos de mamadas y aquí entre nosotros que somos amigos, ¿Qué pasó entre tu vieja y tú, eh? ¿Por qué te miró así? ¿Qué era lo que no quería que dijeras?

— Si Mina, que es Mina, no quiso que dijera nada, Nef, —río Darien y con él los demás— créeme que no quieres saber. Bueno, está decidido. Vayan arréglense que yo me encargo de buscar quién los va a reemplazar esta semana.

— ¿Entonces si es verdad que nos vamos para su casa de Acapulco con todas estas mujeres, señor?

— Claro que sí. — Contestó sonriente— Bueno, eso si es que alguna de sus mujeres logra levantar a la mía.

Rieron todos al ver la frescura y el buen humor de Darien.

— Y permítanme decirles, con toda seguridad, que lo dudo mucho… Lo dudo...

* * *

 ** _¿Ustedes que dicen, cual de todas ellas sera la feliz ganadora de nada mas y nada menos que de cien mil pesos? jajajaja, ¡ni yo sé! Mentiras, sí sé pero bueno, es mi trabajo ser su super animadora :D Hacer que esto sea divertido._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**24/05/2017**_

 _ **Holi! :D Hola mis amores y aquí con un nuevo super capitulo. ¡Ya estamos a dos del final! Awwwww, carajo! ¡¿pueden creerlo?! ¡Increíble! jajajaja, lo siento por las exclamaciones y eso, creo que es exceso de azúcar; llevaba varios días en casa, fui a la de mi madre y, bueno, no hace falta decir mas ;) Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por estar aquí leyendo y comentando. Muchas gracias y las dejo con el capitulo ;) nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

— Serena, oye, Serena, no seas haragana y levántate.

— Olvídalo, Rei. — Le dijo Serena después de ponerse una almohada en la cabeza. Una que Amy le quitó mientras Rei se levantaba del borde de la cama e iba hacia la ventana para correr la cortina— Oigan, déjenme dormir. Tengo sueño. Anoche me acosté muy tarde y no me pienso levantar de esta bendita cama en lo que me quede de vida.

— ¿De verdad te acostaste?

Dijo Mina con malicia mientras Lita (que era su manía, no podía evitarlo) recogía un poco el desorden que había por toda la habitación.

— Mina...

— Por lo que vemos, y escuchamos anoche, amiga, fácilmente se podría decir que no dormiste nada. Por Dios, Serena... ¿pero qué tanto fue lo que hicieron tú y Darien anoche, eh? No soy la mata del orden, ni mucho de la prudencia, como dice Malachite pero, caray, ni yo dejo mi habitación así ni hago todo ese escándalo que hicieron tú y el jefe. ¿Qué les pico, eh?

— Mina...

La regañó esa vez Lita.

— No te pases. Serena es nuestra amiga pero aunque es nuestra amiga, sigue siendo la novia de don Darien. Ya déjala en paz y, Serena, —esa vez la miró a ella, a una muy trasnochada Serena que tenía unas ojeras... del tamaño del mundo— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama o prefieres bajar conmigo a la cocina?

— Pues ya que me despertaron...

Serena iba a poner un pie en el suelo pero el grito que pegaron (al mismo tiempo) Amy y Rei, se lo impidió.

— Oigan, ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Eres una tramposa, Lita!

— Bueno, sí. — Río Lita mientras Amy la regañaba— Necesito el dinero, Amy. Además, ¿tú de qué te quejas, eh? Tú ganas muy bien. Yo quiero ese dinero para...

— ¿Dinero? ¿De qué dinero hablan, eh? Vengan, háganse aquí, en la cama conmigo, y me cuentan de qué carajo están hablando.

Y cuando Amy le contó que Darien había ofrecido pagarle cien mil pesos a quien la levantara de la cama para que pudieran prepararse para salir de viaje... Serena río y les dijo que no había problema, que ella les iba a dar ese dinero a cada una de ellas con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que me dejen dormir. En serio estoy cansada, muchachas. Yo le doy cien mil pesos a cada una de ustedes si entretienen a sus maridos por lo menos hasta las tres de la tarde. No he dormido un carajo y me muero de sueño; de sed y de sueño, de hecho.

— No hay problema. — Dijo como siempre esa interesada de Amy— Yo me encargo de entretener por lo menos a dos de ellos, a tu insaciable novio...

— ¡Uy...!

Rieron y molestaron todas a Serena mientras Amy no podía parar de reír.

— No molestes, Amy, ¿Cuál insaciable? Aunque pensándolo bien...

— ¡Uy...!

— En serio. Yo me encargo de Ziocite y de Darien, no hay problema.

— Pues yo me encargo de Neflyte, cuenten con eso.

— Aquí el único problema va a ser el de siempre.

— Malachite.

Dijeron Amy, Lita y Rei al mismo tiempo cuando Mina dijo aquello.

— Yo me puedo inventar cualquier cosa, Mina, para mandarlo hacer algo. Para que este ocupado por lo menos hasta la una.

— No, faltaba más. — Dijo con decisión mientras se levantaba de la cama. — Yo soy su esposa. No se preocupen, yo me voy a encargar de tener muy ocupado a Malachite, se los prometo.

La cosa fue que cerrando las cortinas y recogiendo un poco el desorden de aquella enorme habitación, las muchachas se despidieron amablemente de Serena y cerrándole la puerta se fueron para dejarla dormir. Sonrientes y bajando las escaleras se encontraron con un sonriente Darien que llevaba una bandeja con jugo y fruta. Todas se quedaron de a seis cuando lo vieron. Jamás, en lo que llevaban viviendo con él, lo habían visto sostener una bandeja con comida. Nunca en dos años que llevaban viviendo con Darien Chiba lo habían visto hacer tal cosa por alguien. Parecía que Serena no solo le estaba dando sexo a ese bellísimo hombre de brillantes ojos azules, por lo que veían Serena se estaba ganando algo más que su simpatía, tal parecía que se estaba ganando su corazón...

— Don Darien, ¿Qué está haciendo usted con...?

— Uno, —dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de fruta— no es don Darien, es Darien, Da, rien... Lita. Segundo, ¿Qué pasa? Solo tomé un poco de lo que había en la cocina para llevárselo a Serena. Imagino que debe estar sedienta y no solo eso, hambrienta.

— Mas lo primero que lo segundo, señor pero, no debió ponerse en esas molestias. Justo iba a la cocina por algo de comer para ella.

— De cualquier manera... No te preocupes.

Subió dos escalones más pero luego recordó algo y girándose hacia ellas las detuvo y les preguntó...

— Oigan, ¿a quién tengo que darle los cien mil?

— A ninguna. — Respondió una muy sonriente Amy— Tenía razón, jefe. Es más fácil devolver un avión que levantar a Serena de esa cama.

Rieron todos.

— Dijo que tenía mucho sueño y que por nada del mundo se iba a levantar.

— ¿Con que sí, eh? — Sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba otro pedazo de fruta— Vamos a ver qué tan cierto es eso. Allá quedaron sus maridos en la cocina y no se preocupen, ya todo se resolvió.

— Que bueno.

— Ay, sí, —suspiró Mina— que alivio. Darien, en serio lamentamos mucho que haya tenido que ver eso y...

— Mujeres, —rio mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras— no se preocupen, mis queridas brujitas...

— ¡Oiga!

—...Los he visto hacer cosas peores. Vayan, vayan y miren a ver qué tanto van a llevar mientras yo le llevo esto a esa perezosa de Serena.

Darien siguió subiendo las escaleras con aquella bandeja en la mano mientras aquellas bellas y muy singulares mujeres seguían su camino hacia la cocina. Cada una de ellas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entraba a la cocina con la firme intención de cumplir lo que le habían prometido a Serena. Mina, Rei, Amy y Lita se acercaron a sus maridos para ocuparlos en algo hasta las tres de la tarde. Hmmm, ¿Qué podrían hacer estas bellas mujeres para mantener a esos hombres ocupados hasta la tarde? Eso, era todo un misterio...

Mientras cada una de ellas hacia su plan, Serena escuchaba que le decían...

— Oye, tú, perezosa, saca ese precioso trasero de la cama y... ja, ja, que graciosa.

Río Darien cuando Serena se levantó de la cama, le dio la espalda y le enseñó eso, su pequeño y curvilíneo trasero moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Riendo y sin poder dejar de hacerlo, hey, sin poder dejar de reír. ¿Qué pensaron? Hmmm, mal pensadas... Naa, es broma. Si hay alguien mal pensada aquí esa soy yo pero bueno, retomando lo que decía...

Sin poder dejar de reír Serena se sentó en la cama mientras Darien le pasaba la bandeja con comida, se sentaba junto a ella y procedía a hacer lo más dulce que un hombre puede hacer por la persona que ama. Darien le tomó el rostro en ambas manos a Serena y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, uno muy dulce, muy tierno.

Uno que la dejó sin habla por unos cuantos segundos.

— Buenos "días", bonita.

— Pues como ves que sin son, eh. — Río mientras levantaba el vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo llevaba a los labios— Buenos días, mi bebé hermoso. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— ¿Qué pasó con idiota, eh? ¿Es que de la noche a la mañana he dejado de serlo?

Río Darien muy alegremente.

— Tal vez no para los demás pero para mí, — se le acercó a los labios para darle otro beso— sí.

— Serena...

— Para mí eres Darien, mi bello, hermoso y amado Darien. Te amo, Darien Chiba.

— ¿Entonces era cierto lo que me dijo Lita ahora que me la encontré en las escaleras?

Se levantó Darien de la cama y le dio la espalda, cosa que a Serena le había más que sorprendido. Su gesto la dejó muy preocupada.

— Mira nada más, te tomaste ese jugo de un solo sorbo.

— Sí, la verdad es que tengo mucha sed. — Dijo pero ya no con el mismo buen humor de antes. En su rostro había confusión pero más que eso, dolor— Voy a ir a buscar algo más de beber.

— Serena... Yo, es que yo... No te pongas así, no te enojes conmigo, por favor.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy enojada?

— ¿Tu rostro? — Le contestó mientras Serena ya se había levantado de la cama y buscaba una levantadora para salir de la habitación— Serena, bonita, no te enojes y por favor dame tiempo. Tal vez para ti sea fácil pero para mí no es...

— Es que no entiendo. Anoche me presentaste ante tus amigos como tu novia. Más tarde y aquí, en esta habitación, me dijiste que...

— Primero, ese trio de imbéciles no son mis amigos.

Serena arrugó la frente en un gesto de consternación, no entendía. Para ella esos tipos que había conocido la noche anterior eran amigos de Darien y debían serlo porque Darien nunca, en lo que ella llevaba viviendo en esa casa (aunque no era mucho tiempo) llevaba a nadie a la casa, jamás. Serena no entendía pero Darien, que amaba cada gesto que le daba, río sin parar.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Pensé que eran tus amigos porque tú nunca traes a nadie a esta casa.

— No son mis amigos, bonita; especialmente ese imbécil de Zafiro Black. Cretino... ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

— ¡Por Dios! — Caminó hacia donde ella estaba, a punto de salir de la habitación, y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros sin dejar de verla a los celestes y confundidos ojos— Serena, no puedes ser así de ingenua, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Darien?

— Ese hijo de su gran puta madre está interesado en ti, Serena. A mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que le gustaste a ese imbécil de Zafiro Black.

Serena, hizo una de las cosas que Darien odiaba que, bueno, no era que lo odiara, era más bien que le dolía cada vez que lo hacía. A Darien le dolió mucho que ella empezara a reírse con tanto gusto, como si se tratara del chiste del año, por algo que él le estaba diciendo completamente en serio, con toda sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— ¿Es en serio? — Siguió riendo mientras tomaba sus manos, las retiraba de sus hombros y ponía una de sus arregladas manos sobre el pómulo de la puerta para salir— Por favor... Solo tú puedes sentir... ¿celos? De alguien a quien no quieres, de alguien que solo tienes para pasar el rato nada más.

— No, Serena, las cosas no...

— Estás equivocado porque yo no le gusté a ese señor y, ¿sabes qué? Me gustaría descansar hasta la tarde, si no le molesta, mi noble señor...

— Serena... No tienes que ser tan...

—... Y después si nos vamos a donde usted desee. Quiero dormir, Darien y, si no es mucho pedir, que no estés aquí para cuando regrese de la cocina. Me gustaría estar sola.

— Serena...

— Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría pensar y contigo aquí, haciéndote el desentendido cuando te digo que, bueno, lo que te digo, no se puede. Hasta más tarde. Que te vaya muy bien.

— Serena, yo, en verdad no quería...

Serena se fue y lo dejó ahí, solo, con la palabra en la boca. Triste al no obtener de él lo que quería, que correspondiera a sus nobles sentimientos, siguió su camino sin querer regresar, sin querer mirar atrás...

.

.

Se llegaron las tres de la tarde y ahí estaban, todos listos para partir aunque... Bueno, no todos ellos estaban listos para salir de viaje...

Amy había llamado a uno de los ranchos y le había pedido al encargado que se inventara cualquier cosa que requiriera la presencia de Darien y de Ziocite; y así fue. Aquel muchacho, a cambio de una fuerte cantidad de dinero (una que ella le prometió si él la ayudaba) hizo que Darien y Ziocite estuvieran en aquel enorme rancho hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde. Rei mantuvo ocupado a su esposo como mejor sabia y como más le gustaba, lo mandó con una lista al centro de la ciudad a que le consiguiera todo lo necesitaría para el viaje mientras ella iba a la peluquería a hacerse la manicura. Lita le pidió a Neflyte que pasaran una mañana-tarde como hacía mucho no tenían, en la habitación comiendo golosinas mientras veían películas mientras que Mina... Ay, Mina no tenía piedad de ese hombre, de verdad que no. Ese pobre Malachite en verdad estaba cansado, agotado...

— Mina, por favor, te lo ruego, no más, estoy cansado, mujer.

— Eres, un, flojo.

Le respondió con dificultad, con la respiración entrecortada...

— Minako, ¿será posible que termines? En serio estoy cansado y no solo eso, ya son casi las tres y se supone que...

En aquel concurrido centro comercial se encontraban Mina, una muy bien vestida Mina, y su esposo, un cansado Malachite (lleno de bolsas) que estaba harto de caminar. Pobrecito Malachite... ¡Pobre! Él, inocente de cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su esposa con aquella petición, aceptó encantado cuando ella le pidió que le llevara al centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas. Lo que un muy serio pero algo ingenuo de Malachite no se imaginaba, era lo que le esperaba... Mina llevaba casi cinco horas llevándolo de un lado para otro haciéndolo recorrer todo el centro porque, según ella, aun no encontraba el traje de baño perfecto, el que necesitaba para poder salir de viaje a la playa.

— Es suficiente, yo no entro a una condenada tienda más, olvídalo.

— Pero mi gruñoncito...

— ¡Mina! — Exclamó con irritación porque una pareja que les pasó por el lado alcanzó a escuchar como lo había llamado y se habían soltado a reír— Oye, Mina, por favor, no más.

— Pero...

— Creo que has comprado más que suficiente y, mi venus, ¿Qué necesidad tienes de comprar otro traje de baño, eh? Con el que tienes te ves muy bien.

— ¿Tú crees, mi amor?

Le preguntó con ternura mientras un más calmado Malachite se le acercaba sin dejar de mirarla. Le gustaba verla así, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— Oh, sí, mucho... Con ese trajecito de baño que tienes en casa te ves como lo que eres, como toda una diosa... ¿Nos vamos? Por favor, apenas si tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar y empacar todo esto.

— Sí, mi amor, como tú digas.

Recibiendo un dulce y amoroso beso de su esposa, de la mujer que amaba, empezó a caminar con ella hacia la salida, rumbo al estacionamiento.

.

.

Rei y Jedite ya habían llegado. Lita y Neflyte estaban más que listos. Amy y Ziocite estaban terminando de empacar las maletas. Mina y Malachite estaban entrando a la casa y Darien, él estaba entrando a la habitación a buscar a Serena para entonces salir de paseo con ella y con los demás pero...

— ¿No estas lista? Sé que tenías sueño pero...

— Es que yo no me voy con ustedes. — Le dijo aun sentada en la cama mientras cambiaba de canales y lo evitaba— Que tengan un buen viaje, que se diviertan.

— Serena...

— De hecho, ¿sabes qué? — Apagó el televisor, dejó el control remoto sobre la cama y levantándose de la misma llegó con él para decirle...— Esto del viaje que van hacer es perfecto. De esa forma es mucho más fácil que terminemos.

— ¿Termiqué?

Le preguntó Darien con cara de _What the fuck?_

— No, no, no, Serena, espera un momento. ¿Estas terminando conmigo? ¿Dónde quedó eso de que me a...?

— No lo digas. — Le pidió Serena mientras aun tenia uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios— No lo digas que no sabes cómo me duele que no sientas lo mismo por mí, Darien. Me duele muchísimo pero está bien, entiendo. Uno no puede obligar a alguien a que sienta lo mismo por... Oye, ¿Qué, estas, haciendo?

Le preguntó Serena con dificultad a Darien mientras él había decidido seguir su ejemplo. Le preguntó mientras él tenía uno de sus dedos sobre sus rosados labios.

— ¿Es posible que, me sueltes?

— Hazlo, tú, primero. — Sonrió mientras ella retiraba la mano y lo dejaba hablar— Gracias. Bonita, no me dejes; al menos no todavía.

— Darien... ¿Qué sentido tiene si...?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?

— Te dije muchas cosas anoche, Darien.

Le contestó Serena mientras él se le acercaba y ponía una de sus grandes y varoniles manos sobre su delgada cintura.

— "Pero no te excitas cuando te toco"

— Darien... — Se puso roja de la pena— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— A que no es así; es decir, ya no es así. Hoy, mientras intentaba arreglar el "problema" que había en el rancho, recuérdame hablar con Amy más tarde sobre eso, no hacía más que pensar en ti, en todo lo que, —se detuvo y miró la desordenada habitación por un momento— en todo lo que hicimos anoche.

— Darien...

— Serena, tuve una erección, una muy fuerte, al recordar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche. Me excité muchísimo con solo pensar en ti...

— No sé si sentirme halagada o insultada por eso que acabas de decir.

Río.

— Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Ven de viaje con nosotros y si después de ese viaje sigues pensando lo mismo, aceptaré cualquier cosa que decidas hacer.

— Darien...

— Si decides mandarme a la mierda, a mí y a mis mamadas, cuando regresemos de Acapulco, lo aceptaré. Respetaré la decisión que tomes. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad o no? Vamos, di que sí. Te juro que no te arrepentirás.

* * *

 _ **¿Que le va decir? ¡Dios! ¡¿Que le va decir Serena a ese triple papito?! jajajaja, bueno, lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo ;) jajajaja.**_

 _ **Una vez mas gracias y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo y editandolo. Oh, sí, no saben lo que me divierto leyendo y editando una, y otra, y otra vez :v jajajaja, es joda, en serio amo hacer esto. Beso grande, las quiero :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holi mis amores! :D Un saludo a Lita Wellington, Maryels, alambrita, Marinerita, Elizabeth2261 y Jan. En serio muchas gracias por estar aqui y por todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante toda la publicacion del "fic". Penultimo capitulo, las dejo leer porque en el final me extenderé mas :v Besos, ojala les guste.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

No debí enamorarme, no debí hacerlo pero aquí estoy, solo, de nuevo, y enamorado de ella. Hoy estoy más solo y más amargado que antes de conocer a Serena...

No puedo culparla por irse, por abandonarme como lo hizo pero, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hago con esta ira, con esta frustración que me come por dentro?! ¡¿Qué chingados hago con esta impotencia que siento?! Serena, bonita...

— Señor, ¿está bien?

— No, pero no te preocupes, Malachite, es solo un vaso roto, nada más que eso.

— Señor, si me permite decírselo...

— No, no te lo permito.

— De cualquier forma voy a decírselo. Usted no puede seguir así, patrón. Ya van hacer dos meses desde que la señorita Serena se fue y tiene que acostumbrase a su ausencia.

— Yo no estoy así por ella.

— ¿Ah, no? Señor, usted no ha hecho otra cosa más que beber desde que leyó, lo que sea que haya leído ese día, y ella lo dejó. Usted se está casi que muriendo en vida desde que la señorita Serena abandonó esta casa.

— ¿Qué se sabe de Zafiro? ¿Ya lo localizaron?

— No señor, seguimos trabajando en eso.

— Encuéntrenlo y entre más rápido, mejor. Retírate, por favor. Necesito estar solo.

.

.

Recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera sido la semana pasada y no hace un poco más de seis meses. Todavía recuerdo aquel día, es decir, aquella noche, en Acapulco con Serena... Mi niña, mi niña bonita... Lo siento tanto, tanto... Perdóname, Serena, te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño, jamás. De haberlo sabido, si yo hubiera sabido... Créeme que si yo lo hubiera sabido jamás habría permitido que algo como eso te pasara, nunca. En aquella época no lo veía con claridad porque para mí el concepto del amor siempre fue algo desconocido pero hoy, hoy que lo conozco, que me he nutrido de él durante meses gracias a ti, es que lo entiendo. Yo estaba enamorado de ti y no fue sino hasta esa noche, en la que hicimos el amor por primera vez, que lo comprendí. Yo estaba igual o más enamorado de ti de lo que tú estabas de mí, bonita.

Me costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente lo hice, como hago prácticamente con todo y con todos los que me rodean. Al final pude convencerte de venir con nosotros a Acapulco y gracias a Dios que lo hice, me habría sentido como todo un perdedor si a última hora me hubieras mandado a volar y me hubiera tocado ir con todos esos de viaje solo, más solo que la una.

No puedo negar que me encanta, me fascina tener dinero en exceso. No suelo usar mucho el avión para salir de paseo pero eso día sí que me divertí. A tu lado y contagiándome de tu risa mientras la auxiliar de vuelo nos servía algo de beber y comer, disfruté el viaje hasta Acapulco en tu compañía y claro, en la de los demás. Me acuerdo perfecto cuando te asomaste a la ventana y me preguntaste si llevaba mi celular conmigo. Bonita, mi Serena... Como te extraño... Carajo si me haces falta...

— Oye, Darien, ¿traes tu teléfono?

— Sí pero, Serena, en un avión no se pueden hacer llamadas. Vas a tener que esperar hasta que lleguemos a Acapulco para...

— No, no es para eso. — Sonrió con ternura— Es para tomar unas fotos. Es que, mira.

Me señaló el paisaje.

— ¿No es hermoso? No sé si tenga chance de subirme a un avión de nuevo y me gustaría tomar unas fotografías. ¿Me lo prestas?

Dejando a los demás en sus conversaciones me levanté y fui contigo. Tomándote por la cintura, como siempre me gustó hacerlo, es que tienes una cintura tan ajustada, se acopla tan bien a mi mano, que no podía evitar hacerlo. Me sentía como un gigante abrazando a una delicada princesa cada que te abrazaba así, por la cintura.

A tu lado, y después de besar tu rubia cabeza con cariño, te dije que no era necesario tomar fotografías del paisaje, que yo podía llevarte de paseo a donde tú quisieras cada vez que lo quisieras.

— Eres un engreído, Darien.

— Y tú una chulada de mujer pero está bien, como quieras. — Me reí e iba a volver a mi asiento pero...— Oye, ¿nos sentamos? Estamos a muy poco de llegar.

— Oye, ¿nos podemos tomar una foto juntos? Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que jamás lo hemos hecho.

— Hmmmm...

Dije riendo mientras sacaba mi extravagante aparato del pantalón, me hacía a tu lado y lo alistaba para tomarnos la _selfie_ que querías.

— Yo no diría eso, bonita.

— Darien...

— Di algo gracioso. Di: ¡nos quedamos sin gasolina!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Todos en el avión pensaron que lo había dicho en serio mientras tú, (sin importar cual malo fuera el chiste) te reías a carcajadas de la estupidez que acababa de decir; de mi estupidez del día, como quien dice.

Esto es lo único que me quedó de ti, esta foto. La foto que nos tomé ese día en el avión no hace más que recordarme que ya no estas, que me has dejado. Que ya no hay esperanza, ni alegría, ni ningún tipo de ilusión para mí... Esta foto en donde te veías tan feliz, no hace más que recordarme lo feliz que fui... Lo miserable que soy ahora...

Llegamos a mi casa de Acapulco y eso es lo bueno de pagarles tan bien a los trabajadores, todo estaba como lo había pedido. La casa estaba reluciente, como siempre me ha gustado ver mis casas. La comida, era más que suficiente y no solo eso, deliciosa. El personal sabía exactamente cómo debía hacer su trabajo y no podía sentirme más complacido de estar ahí, preparándome para toda una semana de diversión y relajación en compañía de mis amigos, de sus esposas (locas, sin importar que se hayan puesto del lado de Serena aun las quiero) y de Serena. De la mujer que sin saberlo para esa época ya me había robado el corazón.

Mientras los demás iban a dejar sus maletas a las habitaciones, mientras se instalaban, yo le entregué las nuestras a Miguel y te tomé de la mano para llevarte a la alberca, a una de mis obras maestras. Una de las cosas en las que más dinero he gastado pero una de las que más satisfacción y placer me ha dado construir.

— Darien, no, espera. Lo mejor sería ir primero a la habitación a cambiarnos estas ropas y...

— Solo será cuestión de un minuto. — Dije mientras te arrastraba hacia la alberca por aquel corredor— Anda, camina.

— Darien...

Casi que halándote llegamos a la alberca y fue justo como pensé que sería, quedaste tan impresionada que hiciste justo lo mismo que hice yo cuando la vi por primera vez, quedaste con la boca abierta. No sé qué es lo que más me gusta de: "El cristal dorado". No sé si son sus imponentes cascadas de agua, o si es la iluminación o lo tibia que se pone el agua en la noche. No sé si sea el material en el que la mandé a construir pero definitivamente debe ser la vista que da, el hecho de que esté conectada con el mar...

— ¿Te gusta?

— Es, guau, Darien, esto es...

— Hermoso, ¿verdad? Por eso quería traerte. Sabía que te gustaría. Y tienes que verla de noche, es incluso mucho mejor que verla a esta hora. La vista de noche es sencillamente hermosa.

No sé en qué momento esa traviesa me tiró al agua pero así fue, lo hizo. Me tiró al agua y yo no tardé nada en hacer que se me uniera. Cuando me extendió un mano para ayudarme a salir, la atraje hacia a mí e hice que cayera a la alberca, junto a mí. Abrazándola y levantándola en brazos después, no podía parar de reír mientras la acercaba a mi rostro para besarla, para besarla tal y como descubrí una noche antes de eso que me encantaba hacerlo, tiernamente, muy dulcemente... Sin duda uno de los mejores días de mi vida...

.

.

Rei, Jedite, Amy y Ziocite salieron a recorrer la zona. Las muchachas dijeron que ya que estaban de vacaciones, y que como hacia tanto tiempo que sus maridos no las llevaban a ningún lado... Irían a buscar un antro para bailar un rato; pero ese rato se convirtió en toda la noche porque no los escuché llegar. Bueno, tal vez no fue eso. Lo que pasó esa noche fue que yo quedé tan cansado que caí rendido, que no fui consciente de nada más que de la calidez del pecho de Serena...

— ¿Está todo bien, Serena?

— Sí, muchas gracias, Zafiro.

— Pues no me lo parece porque no has probado bocado. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguna de las muchachas para que te prepare otra cosa o...?

— Me gustaría, si no te molesta, ir a la recamara. Quisiera acostarme temprano.

— Claro, claro, ven, vamos. Te acompaño.

¿Qué estarás haciendo a esta hora? ¿Ya habrás cenado? ¿Qué cenaste? ¿Pensaras en mí tanto como yo pienso en ti? No, tal vez no... Tal vez y es verdad lo que escuché. Tal vez es cierto y te casaste con Zafiro Black. Tal vez, en estos ya casi dos meses que llevo buscándote por todos lados como el idiota que soy, lo que pasó fue que te casaste con ese, ¡imbécil! de Zafiro y nadie ha tenido el valor de confirmármelo, ni siquiera tú misma.

.

.

— ¡Serena!

Demonios, ¡rayos! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que pude volver a soñar contigo si me dormí perdido de la borrachera?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que te conocí y peor, la hora en la que me enamoré de ti! ¡Carajo!

— ¡Don Darien! Ay, don Darien, ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué tiene?

— Lita, —carajo, alguien más a quien preocupo esta noche— no te preocupes y vuelve a dormir, no me pasa nada, estoy bien.

— Usted me perdona pero es evidente que esta cualquier cosa menos bien. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa, señor? ¿Es por Serena?

No quiero hablar, no quiero decirle que tiene razón y que estoy así, que me doy un tiro en la cabeza, por ella, porque no soy capaz de vivir con su ausencia.

— Ya veo. Señor, ¿está bien si preparó un poco de té para los dos y platicamos? Hay, hay algo que tengo que decirle pero no había querido porque me parecía que no debía. Incluso lo platiqué con Nef y pensamos que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que...? Prepara ese té, creo que en este momento lo que más necesito es un té y mejor, una amiga.

Aunque era un té de manzanilla, uno que ayuda a calmar los nervios y los dolores en el estómago, según Lita, sigo despierto, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Y lo peor es que sigo pensando; es decir, recordando, la imagen con la que me desperté asustado y juagado en sudor en la sala, no dejo de pensar en Serena. No puedo hacer más que recordar el rojo, sudado y sonriente rostro de Serena. No puedo dejar de revivir en mi mente la primera vez que hicimos el amor, la primera vez que estuvimos en Acapulco.

Recuerdo que fuimos a la habitación después de haber bebido un par de copas de vino en la enorme y muy decorada sala de esa mansión. De todas mis propiedades diría que la casa de Acapulco es una de mis preferidas, y no porque haya mandado a construir aquella alberca en honor a mi mamá, que amaba el mar. Creo que le tomé incluso más cariño que cuando la compré porque fue ahí, en esa lujosa y costosísima casa de playa, en donde experimenté lo que era hacer el amor por primera vez, en donde me sentí tan amado, tan querido...

Entrando a la habitación, a mi habitación y a una de las más grandes de la casa, la levanté en brazos y la deposité suave y muy lentamente sobre la cama. La dejé sobre la cama mientras me quitaba los zapatos y disfrutaba de la fresca brisa que entraba por aquel enorme ventanal... La brisa que refrescaba lo caluroso que de un momento a otro se había puesto ese enorme lugar...

— Darien... Sé que no te gusta escucharlo pero yo te...

Caí sobre ella y me apoderé de sus labios, la besé con ternura, con todo el amor que hoy en día, ¡maldita sea! todavía le tengo. Su sabor y el sabor de mis labios se mezclaban de una forma perfecta, casi que mágica... Entretenidos en lo acelerado de nuestros besos, concentrados solo en nosotros dos, en lo bien que nos hacíamos sentir con las caricias que nos dábamos, no nos importó el ruido que provenía de la calle, de la gente que celebraba con música y baile en la playa.

— Da, Darien... Oh, Darien, mi amor, te amo, te amo como nunca pensé que podría amar a nadie en mi vida...

— Serena, bonita, mi Serena...— le respondí mientras me deslizaba por su sudado y tembloroso pecho, le dije en medio de los besos que regaba por todo su cuello— Yo, yo no sé qué es lo que siento exactamente por ti pero lo único que sí sé...

— Darien, oh, Darien...

— Es que te quiero conmigo; todo el tiempo. Nada de golpes, juegos o cosas raras. Esta noche, hoy, lo que más deseo es...

— Lo sé, yo quiero lo mismo. Darien...

— Serena...

Y regresé a sus labios para eso, para besarlos suave, delicada y lentamente por largo rato, por todo el rato que se los besé... Fue mía y fui suyo, fuimos, carajo, ¿Cómo lo describiría? ¿Uno solo? Sí, diría que eso fuimos esa noche por más de una hora, uno solo. Fuimos un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón... No solo unimos nuestros cuerpos en un encuentro de pasión, lujuria y deseo. Fue amor, lo que nos dimos esa noche en la soledad y oscuridad de esa habitación fue amor...

Besé sus hermosos y delicados labios como lo que parecen a simple vista, como lo que, cualquiera que estuviera tan enamorado de esa mujer como lo estoy yo, vería. Besé los labios de mi niña mala y bonita, los de mi querida Serena, como quien besa los pétalos de una flor, de una extraña, delicada y misteriosa flor... Serena, ¿ves en lo que tus mimos, en lo que tu amor me ha convertido? Soy un imbécil, soy un completo idiota que no sabe, que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo carajos vivir sin ti... Carajo, ¿Cómo hago para llegar a ti? ¿Cómo hago para conseguir tu perdón? ¿Cómo le hago para que vuelvas a quererme como lo hiciste esa noche, con toda tu alma, con todo tu ser? Serena, mi niña bonita... ¿Cómo le hago para dar contigo, para que regreses a mi lado?

Lo que más deseo en este momento es ir, a donde quieras que estés, y traerte de regreso conmigo. Quiero que volvamos hacer lo que hicimos aquella fresca y acelerada noche de playa en Acapulco. Quiero conectarme no solo con tu cuerpo, con tu corazón... Quiero volver a sentirme uno solo contigo, con tu alma, con ese buen amor tuyo que le dio vida y sentido a mi amarga y miserable existencia. Quiero, lo único que deseo es volver a sentir tus manos en mi rostro, en mi espalda mientras yo no dejada de entrar y salir con lentitud, con suavidad... Quiero verte llegar al orgasmo mientras te aferras de mis hombros y me dices, casi que en silencio, que me amas, que me adoras... Necesito escuchar, aunque sea una vez más antes de que haga que alguien acabe con mi pena y me mate, que me adoras, que me amas con cada parte de tu ser... Que me amas con locura, con desesperación... Que sin mí, que si no me tienes a tu lado, la vida no tiene ningún sentido. Quiero que vuelvas a decirme lo que me dijiste hace casi dos malditos meses antes de desaparecer de mi vida así, como si nada. Quiero que vuelvas a decirme que la vida sin mí a tu lado no es nada, que no es lo mismo. Que me digas lo mismo que quiero decirte yo en este momento. Que te amo y que voy hacerlo siempre, que estamos, y siempre estaremos, destinados a estar juntos. Hoy, mañana y siempre. Creo que voy amarte aun incluso después de mi muerte.

— Darien, oh, Darien, mi, mi amor... Yo, Darien, Darien...

— ¿Qué, Serena? — Pregunté sin dejar de moverme, sin dejar de embestirla con lentitud, con todo mi amor— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— A ti.

Se levantó un poco de la cama y me besó, se apoderó una vez más de mi boca. Y cuando no pudo seguir sosteniéndose en esa posición...

— ¿A mí? ¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Qué no me tienes?

— Lo quiero todo de ti. — Volvió a levantarse pero esa vez no me besó en la boca. Se acercó a mi pecho y lo besó, besó el lugar en donde debe estar ese dolido corazón mío— Todo, lo quiero absolutamente todo de ti...

Esa noche no lo entendí pero hoy sí lo entiendo, es más que claro para mí qué era lo que pasaba esa noche en la que estaba más que excitado, feliz. Esa noche mientras la poseía suave, lenta y muy delicadamente, no entendía por qué me excitaba, porque palpitaba mi pene dentro de su húmeda y cálida vagina cada vez que me decía que me amaba, que me adoraba. Parece ser que Serena, y su enorme amor, me curó. Serena me dio lo que inconscientemente siempre había deseado que me dieran. Yo quería cariño, atención, amor...

— Darien, Darien, te amo, te adoro...

— ¿Puedes, ah, demonios...?— Respiré hondo para evitarlo, para contenerlo antes de que ella se viniera— ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

— Darien, mi amado Darien...

Sonrió ampliamente y prendida de mis brazos, con los que me sostenía sobre ella, me dijo sin dejar de sonreír y con los ojos cerrados, moviendo las caderas e intensificando la sensación que ya de por si era agradable...

— Te amo.

— Se, Serena...

Incrementé el ritmo de mis estocadas, de mis suaves pero coordinadas embestidas, y...

— Yo, no creo que pueda contenerme por más tiempo...

— Te amo, Darien. Te amo y no te contengas, dame todo lo que me quieras dar, mi amor...

Y después de besar cada sensible parte de su cuerpo, de hacerla completamente mía por primera vez en la vida, lo hice. Me dejé ir dentro de la única mujer que me ha amado y que he amado... Serena, mi adorada Serena, mi niña bonita, ¿será verdad lo que me dijo Lita? ¿Será cierto que aún habrá esperanza para mí? ¿Será verdad eso que me dijo que le dijiste la última vez que llamaste a preguntar por mí? ¿Tú todavía me amas, a pesar de lo que te hice? Si es así, si aún me amas y estas dispuesta a volver, juro dar hasta el último aliento de mi alma para que estés bien, para ayudar a que estés bien.

.

.

— ¿De veras no te molesta que lo haga, Zafiro?

— No. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Siempre has sido muy clara conmigo. No es un secreto para mí, ni para nadie que te escuche hablar de él, que lo amas.

— Zafiro, yo, en serio lo siento mucho pero...

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Quieres que te deje a solas para que puedas hacer tu llamada?

— Zafiro, me siento incomoda pidiéndote que salgas de nuestra habitación. Por Dios, eres mi esposo. Bien podrías actuar como uno. Créeme que no te reprocharía nada.

— Que me haya enamorado de tu sonrisa desde la primera vez que te vi, que me haya aprovechado de la situación y de mis medios para convertirte en mi esposa, no te hace mía, bella Serena.

— Zafiro...

— El que tú ahora apagada sonrisa me recuerde tanto a Petzite, no significa nada. ¿Quieres que me quede o que salga?

— No, quédate. Por favor quédate conmigo porque sé que si te vas, Dios, perdóname pero sé que si me dejas a solas hablando con Darien no sé de lo que sería capaz.

— Tranquila, es normal. Nadie deja de amar a otra persona en tan poco tiempo. Adelante, yo me voy a quedar aquí, contigo, para lo que sea que necesites.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? Sea quien sea, es mejor que hable rápido porque tengo que...

— Hola, Darien, soy yo, Serena.

— ¡¿Serena?!

Casi me caigo de la impresión que me dio escucharla.

— ¡¿En verdad eres tú?! Serena, mi niña bonita, por favor perdóname por... Por favor perdóname. Estas en todo tu derecho de estar enojada conmigo pero te juro, te juro que si me das la oportunidad de enmendarlo, yo...

— No tienes que pedirme perdón y es precisamente a esto que te llamo. Darien, sé que no fue tu culpa, tú no sabías nada de lo que pasaba. No te preocupes, no te culpo por nada de lo que me está pasado, de lo que me espera...

— Serena...

— Supe, es decir, nos enteramos que...

— ¿Nos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Con quién estás? ¿No me digas que estas con ese infeliz de...?

— Por cosas que no vienen al caso, que son demasiado largas y complicadas para explicártelas por teléfono, me casé con Zafiro Black hace poco más de un mes. ¿Darien? ¿Darien, sigues ahí?

— ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué cosa?! Serena, ¡me lleva la chingada! ¡Tú eres mía, mía con un demonio, mía! Te juro que...

— Ya habrá momento de explicarte todo con más calma pero solo te llamo para eso. Para pedirte que por favor, y por tu bien, no quiero que te pase nada...

— Serena, mi niña...

—... Que no me busques más. Soy una mujer, aunque dadas mis circunstancias es difícil estarlo pero como sea... Soy una mujer felizmente casada y una mujer como yo, casada con un hombre como Zafiro Black, no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo.

— Serena... Me estas matando. Sé que lo que, sé que lo que te hice puede ser catalogado como imperdonable pero... ¿Por qué te casaste con ese imbécil? ¡¿Por qué entre todos los imbéciles con los que pudiste haberte casado te tenías que casar con él?!

— Porque era necesario. Debo salir a una cita y me están esperando. Adiós, Darien. Adiós y te recomiendo que te... Por cierto, ¿lo estás? Dime por lo que más quieras que te estas tratando.

— No, no lo estoy.

— Darien... _Oye, bella Serena, debemos irnos. Estamos algo lejos_. Sí, ya voy.

— ¡¿Está ahí, contigo?!

— Así es.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cortante? ¿Por qué esta ahí contigo o por que no quieres que se entere de algo más?

— Más lo segundo que lo primero. _Serena, por favor, debemos irnos_. Sí, ya voy, cariño.

— Serena, ¿te casaste con ese inútil bueno para nada obligada?

— Sí. No creo que volvamos a hablar y por favor, te lo ruego, busca ayuda. No quiero que pases por lo mismo que estoy pasando yo. Es horrible. No sabes lo mucho que duele.

— No, por favor no, no llores. No sabes lo que me duele que...

— No te llamé a eso, a culparte de nada. Solo quería pedirte que dejaras de buscarme porque, Darien, me preocupas. Debo irme ya, adiós.

— Serena, no, espera, Serena. ¿Serena? ¡Demonios! ¡Me lleva, me lleva, me lleva! ¡Me lleva la chingada!

 _ **Seguimos con el proximo, ¡el final! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**25/05/2017**_

 _ **Mis amores, sé que están ansiosas por saber cómo termina esto :v asi que... Las dejaré leer y hablamos abajo. Beso, no olviden que las quiero.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

— Serena, bella Serena... Lo siento mucho y, ¿ves? Era por eso que te había prohibido todo contacto con ese infeliz.

— Zafiro... — Me abracé fuertemente a su perfumado y firme pecho mientras él, como desde que nos vimos aquella primera vez, me abrazaba con delicadeza— Lo siento mucho y tienes razón, estamos algo lejos y lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya.

— Esa es mi chica.

Me apartó de su pecho, me tomó el rostro en ambas manos y me sonrió. Carajo, ¿Por qué tiene que parecerse tanto a Darien, por qué? Cada que me sonríe así, como después de que estuve con él en Acapulco empezó hacerlo, me lo recuerda. Cada vez que Zafiro me mira y me sonríe así, como aprendió a hacerlo Darien desde aquella noche, me dan ganas de dejar todo atrás, todos mis miedos, mis confusiones y mis dudas y volver con él. No hago más que soñar (desde que me subí a ese avión ese día) en regresar con él, a sus brazos... Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, Serena, cómo?! Lo que él me hizo es imperdonable, horrible. Estúpido y enfermo corazón, ¿es que no ves, es que eres tan tarado que no entiendes que lo que Darien me hizo es grave? Me condenó, gracias a la promiscua vida que llevaba antes de conocerme, casi que a la muerte. Por culpa de sus traumas y sus estúpidas frustraciones sexuales, las que intentaba saciar con esas malditas, ¡putas! yo estoy condenada a eso, a vivir metida en un hospital, entre exámenes de sangre, inyecciones de penicilina y más, tal vez por el resto de mi vida. Maldita, maldita, maldita sea, ¡demonios! Vamos, Serena, reacciona. Tienes un buen hombre a tu lado que te quiere; bueno, tal vez no me quiera a mí a final de cuentas pero igual... Zafiro está enamorado del recuerdo que le produce mi presencia pero aun así cuenta. Ha sido incondicional conmigo desde que le conté lo que me había pasado, me propuso matrimonio aun cuando sabía que jamás podría ser consumado y es atento, dulce, muy amable. Debo, al menos por agradecimiento, ser un poco más cariñosa con él.

Tengo que dejar de hacer estupideces como las que hice esta tarde en el auto después de salir del hospital, por ejemplo.

— Serena, bella Serena, ¿estás bien? Sé que debes estar cualquier cosa menos bien pero recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, con el tiempo todo se pondrá...

— ¿Podrías estacionar el auto, por favor?

— Claro, en seguida.

Zafiro, ay, mi bello Zafiro, estacionó el auto a un lado de la calle (aun cuando es prohibido hacerlo) y me miró como preguntándome: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? No pensé en nada y me quité el cinturón, salté de mi asiento al suyo y me arrojé a sus brazos a llorar, a hundir la cabeza en su pecho, en su fuerte pecho lleno de abdominales que siempre huele tan bien, y lloré como si se hubiera muerto alguien. Tal vez y era por eso que lloraba con tanto sentimiento. Tal vez, y muy el fondo, lloraba por el dolor que me producía haber perdido una parte de mí.

— _Fucking moron! Asshole! Don't you know that you can't parking on it at this side of the street?!_ (¡Estúpido idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¿No sabes que no te puedes estacionar en este lado de la calle?)

Le gritaba aquel enojado señor dentro de su auto estacionado a un lado del de nosotros. Le gritaba realmente iracundo ese señor a Zafiro a un lado de su camioneta mientras yo no dejaba de llorar sobre él.

— _Fuck you_ (vete al demonio)

Le dijo Zafiro en un perfecto inglés mientras al enojado señor no le quedaba más remedio que seguir su camino, que dejarnos atrás.

Me abrazó y poco tiempo después empezó a consentir mi cabello con dulzura, con amor, como lo hace cada noche que nos acostamos a dormir. De verdad que no sé qué hice para merecer un hombre tan dulce, tan amoroso y tan bueno como él, de verdad que no me lo merezco.

— Mi bella, dulce y consentida Serena, princesa, ya no llores más que una basura como Darien no merece eso. Ese imbécil no merece que derrames una sola lágrima más por él.

— No lloro por él.

— ¿Ah, no? Serena, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero, princesa, eres una mujer tan dulce y tan transparente que no es difícil ver a través de ti. No es nada difícil aprender a conocerte. No llores, te lo ruego, por alguien que no vale la pena. ¿En serio no quieres que lo mate?

Me reí. ¿Por qué todos los hombres con los que he estado me ofrecen lo mismo, matar a alguien? Por lo general un hombre le ofrece a una mujer, qué se yo, ¿una joya, una salida? No sé. Creo que lo tradicional es que un hombre ofrezca cualquier cosa para complacer a una mujer menos eso, matar a alguien para hacerla feliz.

— ¿No, segura? Mira que nada me daría más placer que acabar con ese maldito imbécil que te hizo esto, idiota... Deberías dejarme matarlo porque es así como nosotros arreglamos nuestros problemas, que cobramos las traiciones que nos hacen. Diamante y yo matamos al tipo que mató a papá y Darien hizo igual. Darien no tuvo ninguna compasión cuando mandó a matar a Beryl, a su madrastra.

— Espera un momento, —dejé de llorar y lo miré con sorpresa. Es que no podía ser cierto, ¡aun no puedo creerlo! — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué Darien hizo qué?

— Ah, sí, —sonrió— aun lo recuerdo. Darien mandó casi que a una artillería completa a la casa de campo en donde se escondía esa, la curvilínea y bien cuidada de Beryl, a matarla. Ese idiota casi que enloqueció cuando se enteró de que había sido ella, la esposa de su papá, odiaba cuando alguien por error la llamaba su madrastra...

— _Claro, entiendo por qué._

— ¿Serena? ¿Me escuchas? Bueno, al menos ya no estas llorando, eso ya es algo.

— Lo siento mucho. — Le pedí apenada y solo hasta ese momento fui consciente de lo que había hecho. Solo hasta ese momento me percaté que estaba sobre sus piernas, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho, y muy cerca de él. Iba a moverme para volver a mi asiento pero...— ¿Qué haces? Perdóname, no debí...

— Hace un rato dijiste que era tu esposo y que debía empezar a comportarme como tal, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

— Bueno, pues me encanta tenerte así, sobre mí.

— Zafiro, tú sabes que...

— No te estoy pidiendo que te desnudes y me dejes hacértelo aquí. Aunque pensándolo mejor...

— ¡Zafiro!

—...No sería una mala idea pero no, ya ves que la gente no está muy feliz con que haya decidió complacer a mi bellísima esposa y me haya estacionado a un lado de la vía.

— Lo siento. En verdad lo siento pero...

— No lo sientas porque yo no lo siento para nada, en lo absoluto. — Se me acercó más y cuando pensé que iba a besarme, subió el rostro y depositó un suave y casto beso en mi frente— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar? No quiero que vayas a la casa y te encierres en la recamara a llorar, no, hoy no, bella princesa mía. Hoy me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos, ¿quieres?

Asentí de nuevo.

Ay, Zafiro, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy y más, por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos vimos aquel día, gracias por todo.

Es curioso cómo empezó todo esto, ¿Quién lo diría? gracias al estúpido de Seiya hoy estoy aquí, contigo. Viviendo en esta enorme casa llena de comodidades y atenciones.

El doctor tenía razón, ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada con mi salud? Bueno, no es por justificarme pero siempre he sido muy sana, saludable. Sé que debí prestarle más atención a aquellas pequeñas llagas que me salieron unas semanas después de haber estado con Darien pero como no dolían, solo eran feas, pues me dio igual y pensé: "Ya se me quitaran". Estaba tan enamorada de Darien, me sentía tan bien y tan cómoda en su compañía que no se me pasaba por la cabeza que aquellas pequeñas llagas, y el sarpullido que me salió después hace cuatro meses, era debido a una enfermedad. Nunca pensé que Darien, mi amado Darien y ese hombre que me parecía tan dulce, tan bueno y tan atormentado por su pasado, pudiera contagiarme de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual... Jamás pensé que podía llegar a enfermarme de esto que tengo sin buscarlo, sin merecerlo. Nunca imaginé que iba a contagiarme de sífilis.

Pobre Darien, imagino la culpa, el dolor que debe sentir por haberme hecho esto pero, ¿honestamente? Yo estoy más preocupada por él que por mí. Al menos yo ya he pasado por las dos primeras etapas, y me estoy tratando para que la tercera, (y una de las más peligrosas), no avance pero él, ¿él qué está haciendo por ayudarse? Nada. No puedo creer que después de ver los resultados de mis exámenes, (los que le dejé en el estudio antes de armar una maleta e irme de su casa), no esté haciendo algo por su salud, por ayudarse. Darien, mi Darien... No sabes cómo me gustaría estar ahí y ser tu apoyo, tal y como lo ha sido Zafiro para mí pero no puedo, lo siento. Por favor, entiéndeme, no es fácil para mí. Aunque no lo creas fue muy difícil para mí dejarte esos resultados, subir a nuestra habitación, la que compartimos por más de seis meses, en donde fui tan feliz, armar una maleta e irme, dejarte. Una parte de mí, de mi corazón, se quedó ese día contigo. Una gran parte de mí se quedó contigo el día que decidí dejarte porque no podía ni verte por lo que me habías hecho, por el mal que, queriendo o no, me habías ocasionado. Estaba tan confundida, tan dolida, tan asustada, que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme, dejarte; es decir, alejarme un tiempo, el suficiente para pensar qué debía hacer.

El plan era irme unos días para Hong Kong y estar con mi mamá. Sé que si le hubiera dicho a mi mamá ella me habría consolado, me habría acompañado a todos los exámenes y procedimientos a los que me ha acompañado Zafiro pero también sé, que me lo habría reprochado por siempre, por toda mi... perdón, me habría regañado sin parar lo que me quede de vida. Mamá siempre me dijo: "El problema no es que tengas relaciones, Serena. El problema es que no te cuides. Serena, mi amor, tienes que prometerme que siempre, sin importar cuan enamorada estés, vas a pedirle a tu pareja que use protección" Recuerdo que me quejaba, sonrojada y muy apenada, cada que mamá tocaba el tema pero ay, mamá... Cuánta razón tenías, cuanta... Debí haberte hecho caso, debí haberlo hecho pero en mi defensa, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, eh? Vamos, yo no me acosté con Darien Chiba, el jefe de uno de los carteles más importantes de México, por físico gusto. Prácticamente él me obligó hacerlo a cambio de una astronómica cantidad de dinero que, ¿Qué ironía, verdad? Me acosté con él por un dinero que ya no tengo, que Zafiro me hizo devolverle cuando nos vimos ese día en su casa de New York, el día que me encontré con Seiya en el aeropuerto.

— Esto no puede ser. ¿Serena?

— Maldición. — Dije mientras me quitaba los lentes de sol, con los que intentaba ocultar que había estado llorando desde que había salido del laboratorio, y lo miraba— ¿Seiya? ¿Tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

— Serena, no, ¿sabes qué? Espera, no hagas nada hasta que haga una llamada.

— Seiya... Me voy y...

— Haz lo que te digo. — Me dijo con seriedad. Me dio miedo porque, bueno, Seiya no era Darien ni ninguno de los Black pero seguía siendo malo, podía hacerme mucho daño si se lo proponía; aclaro, más del que ya me había hecho— Obedece. Señor Black, Serena está aquí conmigo. No, no señor, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. ¿Cambio de planes entonces? Claro, sí señor, como usted diga. Bueno...

Miró su reloj de mano.

— Calculo que en aproximadamente una o dos horas estemos en su casa.

— Oye, ¿Cómo que estemos? Yo no...

— Serena, por favor cállate y... Lo siento, señor, no volverá a pasar. Señorita Serena...

¿Qué demonios?

— Por favor, no se resista y acompáñeme a comprar los boletos. Al señor Black le urge verla.

— ¿A cuál de ellos?

— ¿Puedo responder la pregunta que acaba de hacer la señorita, señor? Está bien, de acuerdo. El señor Zafiro quiere verla.

— Pues dile a tu señor que puede irse muy a la...

— Sí, señor, enseguida se la comunico.

Seiya me pasó su costosísimo celular y jamás pensé que dos palabras hicieran que me subiera a ese avión (con el maldito de Seiya) sin chistar, sin decir nada. Zafiro solo me dijo: "Darien Chiba", y con eso lo entendí todo. Me dio a entender que si no hacia lo que quería, algo muy malo le pasaría a Darien, a mi Darien... Estaba enojada con Darien pero más que enojada lo que estaba era dolida. Me sentía muy mal de que por su culpa, por no haber tenido la precaución de cuidarse, me hubiera infectado con esa mierda. Me sentía muy mal pero por mal que me sintiera no podía hacerle eso, no podía poner su vida en riesgo porque se trataba de Zafiro Black, un hombre que intimidaba tanto que hasta hacia que Seiya Kou, que no era un santo, le obedeciera como si se tratara de un perrito faldero.

Recuerdo que Seiya compró los boletos y cuando estuvimos en el avión, sentados uno al lado del otro, no pude evitar preguntarle...

— Oye, ¿Por qué dejaste de molestarme?

— Serena, bombón, tú eres un verdadero bombón pero, preciosa, no voy hacerme matar por ti, olvídalo.

— ¿Qué?

— Hace seis meses, o un poco más, ya no me acuerdo, me llamó el señor Black y me ordenó no acercarme a ti para nada.

— ¿Zafiro Black? Pero, no entiendo. Cuando conocí a ese señor parecía tan amable que...

— Y lo es. El señor Zafiro es tan amable, tan bondadoso, que perdonó mi vida, y la de mis hermanos, si prometía no acercarme a ti para absolutamente nada; bueno, hasta hoy.

— ¿Qué? Cada vez entiendo menos, Seiya.

— Bombón, es decir, señorita Serena...

— ¿Por qué me dices así?

— Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme. No vaya hacer que se me salga decirte: "Bombón" delante del señor Black y no, válgame Dios, con lo encaprichado que está contigo sería capaz de cortarme la cabeza si llego a llamarte así, tan cariñosamente frente a él.

— Momento, ¿Qué? ¿Encaprichado conmigo? Eso no puede ser. Según Darien, Zafiro Black es gay y...

— ¿Gay? ¡Ja! — Río— ¿Pero qué disparate es ese? El señor Black no es gay, en lo absoluto. Lo que pasa es que el señor Zafiro no es como Darien o como su hermano, como el señor Diamante. A él nunca, jamás, le ha gustado acostarse con putas. De hecho creo que nunca se le ha vuelto a ver con nadie desde murió su esposa. La última mujer con la que se le vio fue con su esposa, con la señora Petzite. Eres afortunada, Serena.

— ¿Ahora de qué carajo estás hablando?

— Si es como creo, que de seguro así es, muy pronto serás la nueva señora de Black. Y te conviene. De todos los que trabajamos en este negocio Zafiro Black es uno de los que más dinero tiene. Quien fuera mujer y tuviera una suerte como la tuya... Chale, me cae que sí.

No sé ese imbécil de Seiya a qué le llamaba tener buena suerte. ¿Es en serio? Recapitulemos un poquito. Nací, crecí y viví durante mucho tiempo en un barrio que, en palabras de Darien, era uno de mala muerte. Perdí a mi hermano por, bueno, eso fue mí culpa. Perdí a Sammy a manos de Seiya y sus hermanos por haberme burlado de ese cretino mientras íbamos a la escuela; bueno, en realidad fue porque Sammy fue a hacerle un reclamo (armado) a ese payaso pero el origen de todo fue ese, mi estúpido e infantil comportamiento con él, con el imbécil de Seiya que, ¿Quién lo diría? No pensé que pudiera ser tan agradable. No sé si Zafiro lo hizo solo para fastidiarlo, o para probarlo pero los primeros días en New York lo puso a cargo de mi cuidado, de mi seguridad.

— Bombón, ¡demonios! Es que es tan difícil hacerlo.

— Pues acostúmbrate, tonto. — Rei al saber que, de alguna manera, lo tenía en mis manos— No vaya ser que me dé por darle quejas a mi futuro marido de ti y te mate más rápido de lo que quisieras...

— Hey, hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa, señorita Serena?

Aunque me sentía mal, y lo odiaba, no podía evitarlo. Era gracioso estar frente aquel altísimo edificio, de elegante entrada, y no reír por lo que nos decíamos el uno al otro, por lo que pasaba.

— Tranquila. No se preocupe que uno es bruto pero no tanto. Me cuesta ser tan formal con una mujer con la que aún tengo sueños húmedos pero...

— ¡Oye!

— Ya, ya, —decía sin dejar de reír y poniéndose de nuevo aquellos costosos lentes negros— tenía que hacerlo. Creo que esta es la última vez que podre molestarte, meterme contigo. Serena, sé que de nada sirve decirte esto en este momento pero perdóname por todo lo que pasó. Fui, es decir, fuimos unos tontos y mira a lo que nos han llevado nuestras estupideces. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

— No creo que pueda hacerlo pero te agradezco el gesto. Creo que el que hayas pedido perdón por lo que nos hiciste ya es algo. Amigos no pero, bueno, al menos no enemigos, ¿te sirve?

— Me basta y me sobra. — Me contestó sonriente mientras estrechaba la mano que le había extendido— Vamos, el señor Zafiro odia esperar y créeme, no es nada bonito cuando se enoja.

Pasamos la entrada de aquel exclusivo edificio y fuimos al ascensor que nos llevaría al pent-house, al departamento de Zafiro Black. Todo en aquel lugar era de súper lujo. ¿Cuánto pagaba mi "humilde" y amoroso esposo por vivir en un lugar como ese? Quien sabe pero lo único de lo que podía estar completamente segura era de que barato no era. Pude darme cuenta, mientras la persona que "manejaba" el ascensor me... ¿es en serio? Seguro el trabajo de ese alto señor era uno de los más fáciles del mundo. Me di cuenta que a ese lugar solo debía ir gente igual que la decoración del edificio, muy distinguida, porque la mirada de desaprobación que me dio aquel sujeto era única, mundial...

Y cuando llegamos al piso de Zafiro...

— Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando.

— Señor Black, —hizo una reverencia algo extraña ante él, raro... Jamás había visto a Seiya tan, ¿sometido? Vaya, nunca pensé que iba a llegar a verlo de esa forma— sana y salva, como lo ordenó, señor.

— Eso veo, te lo agradezco mucho. Ahora por favor retírate, Kou, déjanos solos.

— Sí, señor.

— En cuanto hable con la señorita Serena de lo que tenemos que hablar me haré cargo de depositar en tu cuenta lo que habíamos acordado.

Tenía que ser, lo había hecho por eso, por dinero. Seiya vendería a su misma madre si aún viviera...

— ¿De acuerdo?

— Claro, como usted diga, patrón.

— Odio esa palabra. Por favor no la uses conmigo.

— Sí, señor. No volverá a pasar.

— Eso espero. — Sentenció mientras se levantaba de la silla y, ay, sé que no debería decirlo pero es la verdad. Zafiro, mi guau, ¿es en serio? Mi esposo, es un hombre muy, muy varonil y atractivo. Es casi tan lindo como... No, no, no, y no. La idea es olvidar a Darien, no compararlo con los hombres que veo. — Pendiente de tu teléfono, Kou. Tú te vas a hacer cargo de la seguridad de la señorita Serena el tiempo que este aquí. ¿Estamos?

— Claro, no hay ningún inconveniente, señor Zafiro. Lo que sí, si no es mucho atrevimiento pedirle, es que se encargue de informárselo al señor Diamante porque...

— De Diamante y de Rubeus me encargo yo. Hasta más tarde. Te llamaré en cuanto termine de hablar con la señorita.

Seiya asintió una vez más y sí, como un perrito muy obediente, volvió al ascensor para salir de ahí, para dejarnos a solas. Seiya se fue y en cuanto se fue Zafiro llegó conmigo, (que estaba muerta de miedo de estar ahí, en un lugar tan intimidante y bajo su escudriñadora mirada), y se hizo frente a mí, a pocos centímetros de mi roja y asustada cara. No me dio una mirada tan despectiva como la que me había dado el tipo del ascensor pero sí una incómoda. Me miraba de arriba abajo como tratando de entender algo. Deduje que estaba cuestionándose algo porque llevó su pulgar y su dedo índice hacia su quijada mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, señor?

— Es que no entiendo y por favor, nada de señor. Ya no estamos en México, en la casa de Darien.

— Me disculpa pero me mira tanto que ya hasta me hizo pensar que tengo algo. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Me ve algo mal o...?

— No, en lo absoluto; toda tú eres hermosa. — Me dijo así, con naturalidad y una gran sonrisa en el rostro— Es que no comprendo. ¿Por qué la "novia" de un tipo como Darien vestiría así?

— ¿Así cómo, señor?

Obvio, me enojé.

— Tan humildemente.

— Como primera medida, fue él quien me presentó como su "novia" ante ustedes aquella noche, no fui yo.

— Nadie dice lo contrario, Serena. — Extraño. Sonrió como si hubiera cometido una travesura, como si se hubiera salido con la suya— Fue él quien lo hizo y es una de las cosas que no entiendo. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué, señor?

— ¿Por qué hizo algo como eso? Todos los que conocemos a Darien Chiba sabemos de la fascinación que tiene por acostarse con prostitutas y, Serena, es evidente que tú eres cualquier cosa menos eso, una golfa, ¿verdad? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Lo normal era que hubiera levantado mi mano y que le hubiera dado una fuerte cachetada, una como las que le di a Darien la primera vez que lo vi, pero fue extraño. En vez de cachetearlo, como se lo merecía, me arrojé a su pecho, me prendí fuertemente de él y empecé a llorar. Lloré sobre su oloroso pecho de fino perfume como tanto quería, como tanto lo necesitaba...

— No... No, soy, una golfa. No soy ninguna puta...

— Serena, bella Serena, —me consintió la espalda con dulzura, con amabilidad mientras yo no dejaba de llorar— sé que no lo eres. Por favor no llores que nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, como una de esas, como una de esas mujeres que al imbécil de Darien y a mi hermano les encanta pagar. Por favor, no llores y escúchame, mi propuesta, el motivo por el que estas aquí, es el siguiente.

— No voy acostarme contigo por dinero. Si es eso lo que vas a proponerme.

— ¿De dónde te sacas algo tan absurdo como eso? — Me preguntó indignado mientras me tomaba el rostro en ambas, como siempre hace, y me miraba a los ojos— No, jamás. Yo, bellísima y triste Serena, no tengo necesidad de pagarle a ninguna mujer para que se acueste conmigo, jamás. Lo que quiero de ti es más simple que eso.

Lo miré sin entender, levantando una de mis cejas en señal de confusión.

— No me mires así, lo que voy a pedirte no es nada del otro mundo. Lo que quiero es que, después de que me permitas cortejarte un poco, como cualquier hombre haría con una mujer tan hermosa como tú...

— Gracias. —Dije mientras limpiaba el exceso de lágrimas de mi cara y él, me miraba con genuina diversión— Eso es muy amable de su parte, señor.

— Nada de formalismos, ¿por favor? Si vas a ser mi esposa...

— ¿Su qué?

— Sí, es que de eso se trata todo esto. — Sonrió de nuevo pero esa vez río mientras volvía a su silla, al sillón en donde se encontraba sentado cuando llegamos— Quiero que te cases conmigo a cambio de no arruinar a Darien Chiba.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo. ¿Cómo podría usted, es decir, como podrías hacerle algo como eso a Darien?

— Sencillo, de hecho es más fácil de lo que crees. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a su casa aquella vez?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

— Perfecto. Ese día nos reunimos para acordar una sociedad, la compra de una nueva empresa que utilizaríamos para lavar dinero. Llevamos casi cinco meses trabajando sin ningún problema pero, ¿adivina? ¿Quién crees que sería el más perjudicado si alguien, no sé, alguien como yo por ejemplo, entregara los libros de contabilidad a hacienda y más, a la policía?

— No.

Negué de un lado al otro sin poder creerlo. ¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Por qué se tomaría todas esas molestias, además de que perdería dinero, solo por mí?

— Usted, ¡demonios! Quiero decir, tú no puedes hacerle eso a Darien porque si él llegara a caer ustedes, digo, tu hermano y tú, caerían con él.

— ¿Sabes qué no? Increíble. Lo que hizo para garantizar que no nos aprovecháramos de él hoy juega a mi favor; a nuestro favor, quiero decir. Esa empresa es más de Darien que de nosotros. En el papel toda la responsabilidad legal y financiera es de él, no de nosotros. En caso de problemas nosotros nos lavaríamos las manos con él y ya está, no nos pasaría nada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por mí?

— Porque lo vales. — Sonrió y volvió a levantarse del sillón, volvió acercarse a mí. Y cuando llegó conmigo, elevó una mano hacia mi rostro y acariciando la comisura de mis labios dijo...— Bien vales todos los problemas en los que me voy a meter por eso, porque no puedo alejar de mi mente el recuerdo de tu sonrisa.

— Zafiro, creo que deberías pensarlo mejor porque, yo, bueno, no soy lo que crees. Yo, demonios, es que no es fácil decirlo en voz alta.

— No importa porque sea lo que sea no conseguirá alejarme de ti. Sonríes igual que ella. — Dijo de nuevo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza una de mis húmedas mejillas y no dejaba de mirarme con, ¿adoración? No lo sé— Tú sonrisa, es decir, cuando de verdad sonríes, es igual a la de mi querida Petzite.

— ¿Su esposa, verdad?

— Sí. — Dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia un cuadro, un enorme cuadro, que tenía en la sala — Mi esposa que, vaya, ¿Cómo se va el tiempo, verdad? El próximo mes va ser un año de su muerte.

— Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Serena, quiero que te cases conmigo y me permitas cuidar de ti hasta que Darien me encuentre y me mate porque...

— ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Por qué cree que va hacer algo como eso?

— Porque es evidente. ¿Qué hombre no enloquecería si perdiera a una mujer como tú? ¿Qué clase de tipo seria Darien si no quisiera matarme por quitarle a una mujer que lo mira como lo miras tú?

— ¿Cómo?

— Con amor. — Dejó de ver la pintura, en donde se veía una bellísima mujer de cabello corto, ojos verdes y labios rojos, para mirarme de nuevo— Yo también mataría al que sea que me arrebatara de los brazos a una mujer como tú. ¿Es un trato? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo a cambio de no arruinar a ese idiota sí o no?

— Tengo sífilis, Zafiro. Darien me la pegó y dudo mucho que quieras estar con una mujer que...

— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con eso? Imbécil... Era de esperarse. Es por eso que siempre le digo, es decir, le decía a Diamante, gracias a Dios se casó, que no se metiera con ese tipo de mujeres. ¡Son un peligro! Dime una cosa, Serena, ¿no quieres que lo mate?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otro bellísimo hombre en mi vida proponiéndome matar a otro.

— No, no quiero que mates a Darien ni a nadie, por favor.

— ¿Segura? Mira que eso que te... Momento, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que fue él quien te la pegó?

— Era virgen cuando estuve con él. No he estado con ningún otro hombre en mi vida que no sea él. — Y no pude contener las lágrimas, empecé a llorar de nuevo— Maldita sea la hora en la que todo eso pasó, en la que él me dio todo ese dinero por mi virginidad.

— ¿Qué? No, ven, cálmate, siéntate aquí y cuéntame con más calma cómo fue todo eso, ¿por favor? Te juro que nunca he tenido tantas de ganas de matar a alguien como en este momento.

Zafiro me sentó en uno de sus cómodos y caros sillones para que me calmara, para que le contara con detalle y mucha calma qué era lo que había pasado con Darien. Luego, casi una hora después de haberle contado cómo fue mi lindo e idílico romance con Darien, me ordenó, casi que me obligó a devolverle los dos millones de dólares que él había depositado en mi cuenta por eso, por el pago de mi virginidad.

Me pareció injusto que me hiciera hacer eso porque, vamos, ¿de verdad? Estaba enferma, más sola que la luna y en un lugar en donde no conocía a nadie; a nadie más que a él y Seiya, desde luego. No quería hacerlo pero cuando me dijo que él se encargaría de crear nuevas cuentas para mí, de devolverme ese dinero y de que nada, que absolutamente nada me hiciera falta, pues no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Zafiro fue por una libreta, un esfero y me hizo anotar el número de mi cuenta bancaria, el nombre del banco en donde la tenía, en fin, un montón de información confidencial mía, para hacerse cargo de la devolución de ese dinero. Me explicó, de una forma muy sencilla y amable, que era indispensable que le devolviera esos dos millones de dólares a Darien porque si hacía uso de él, si llegaba hacer alguna transacción bancaria, lo más probable es que pudiera rastrearme por medio de ellas. Y lo último que quería, por esos días, era ver a Darien. No quería saber absolutamente nada de él.

— Hola, princesa, ¿cansada?

— Un poco, sí, ¿por?

— No, por nada en especial. Solo quería saber si preferías cenar en casa o por fuera.

— De hecho... No tengo hambre. Me gustaría tomar un baño y acostarme a dormir temprano, si no te molesta.

— Serena, bella Serena... Tienes que comer, princesa. Recuerda que es muy importante que tengas altas las defensas. Que tengas un fuerte sistema inmunológico.

.

.

Demonios, demonios y más demonios. ¡¿Cómo fue que algo como esto pudo pasar?! Oh, Dios... Me siento tan culpable, tan mal... No entiendo cómo fue que terminé acostándome con Zafiro Black anoche.

Me siento mal por... Aunque no debería porque sea como sea es mi esposo, ¿no? Digo, legalmente no hice, ni estoy haciendo, nada malo pero, ¡carajo! ¡¿Entonces por qué tengo este sentimiento de culpa?! ¡¿Por qué?! Claro, tal vez sea por eso. Debo sentirme mal porque he traicionado a Darien y peor, he puesto en peligro la salud de Zafiro, de mi protector. Sé que hice mal pero no pude evitarlo. Ayer me sentía tan frágil, tan triste, tan mal... Y él fue tan dulce, tan bello, tan agradable durante todo el día conmigo que terminé cayendo (aunque no quería, Dios sabe lo mucho que me he esforzado por no caer ante la tentación de besar sus provocativos y delgados labios) ante todos sus varoniles encantos. Uy, pensándolo mejor, no me arrepiento de un carajo, de ni madres. Por Dios, que abdominales... Oh, señor de todos los cielos... ¡que brazos! Por un Dios que hay en el cielo que no sé qué fue lo que más me gustó de haber hecho el amor con el hermosísimo (y muy deseado, lo leí en una revista) Zafiro Black, mi amoroso esposo. No sé si quedé fascinada con lo suave y delicados que fueron sus besos, sus caricias por todo mi ya maltratado cuerpo. No sé si era lo que me decía mientras lo hacía, mientras me embestía con cadencia y me miraba a los ojos. No sé si fue él, todo lo que es, o el brillo que veía en sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro mientras lo hacía, mientras se hundía a buen ritmo sobre mí. No sé qué demonios fue pero fue, guau, fue maravilloso. Nunca pensé que podía llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que sentí anoche cuando llegué al orgasmo con él adentro. Oh, Dios, perdóname. Por favor has que no le pase nada a Zafiro porque no soportaría que se enfermara por mí culpa, no quiero que sufra y todo porque no puedo mantener mis pantaletas puestas.

— Buenos días, princesa.

— Hola, Zafiro. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

— Mejor que nunca. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está la esposa más bella del universo, eh?

— Zafiro, yo... Cariño, creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? Bueno, pensándolo mejor... Creo que hay algo de lo que sí tenemos que hablar; es decir, tengo que saber. ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Lo hice bien?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Bueno, es algo vergonzoso para mí decirte esto pero, Serena, bellísima esposa mía, yo era virgen.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

— ¿No me crees? Bueno, pues al parecer sí lo hice bien porque no te diste cuenta de nada.

— Zafiro, cariño, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿No me estas chingando, verdad?

— No, jamás bromearía con algo como eso. Serena, nunca quise hablarte de eso, porque era muy duro para mí pero yo era virgen.

— ¿Pero y Petzite? ¿Qué hay de ti y de tu...?

— El día que mi Petzite, mi bella Petzite, decidió quitarse la vida, íbamos a estar juntos por primera vez. Según la nota que me dejó dijo que prefería morir antes de decirme que no lo era. Que había perdido su virginidad hacía varios meses atrás, aprovechando que yo viajaba tanto, con un tipo del que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

— Zafiro...

— Fue muy difícil aceptar que mi esposa, la mujer que yo amaba, me hubiera engañado de esa manera pero más difícil fue aceptar que se había quitado la vida por mí, por mí culpa.

— No, no digas eso. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

— Gracias. Sé que lo dices de verdad y eso que me estás diciendo... Me lleva a mí a decirte algo. Serena, no tienes que sentirte culpable de haberte entregado a mí anoche porque, mi amor, no has hecho nada malo.

— Pero, Zafiro, yo estoy enferma y podría...

— Tú escuchaste al doctor. Recuerda que muy claramente nos dijo que desde que usáramos protección, que desde que yo usara el condón desde el principio, no tendría por qué haber contagio.

— Pues sí pero, ¿y si se rompe? ¿Y sí...?

— ¿Y si dejas de sentirte mal por algo que fue increíble, maravilloso? Serena, oh, Serena... No sabes con qué gusto me voy a ir al infierno cuando Darien y sus hombres me encuentren para matarme.

— Pero, Zafiro, cariño... No quiero que te...

— No me va a pasar nada; es decir, más de lo evidente. Serena, tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros dos porque primero, eres mi esposa. Es más, según mi abogado, nos estábamos demorando mucho en consumar nuestro matrimonio.

— Bien sabes que cuando nos casamos esa no era la idea.

— Pero pasó. Y qué bueno que pasó. No sabes las ganas que he tenido de tenerte como te tuve anoche. Oh, Serena, mi bella Serena... Eres increíble, fantástica...

— Haces que me dé pena.

— Te repito, no tienes por qué. Y en segundo lugar, princesa, si es por Darien que te sientes así, culpable, sí que menos debes sentirte mal. ¿Sabes con cuántas mujeres se acostó ese infeliz antes de conocerte a ti?

— Con muchas.

— Exactamente. Se ha acostado con tantas que te aseguro, te puedo jurar por mi madre que no debe tener la más mínima idea de cuál de todas ellas fue la que lo contagió.

— Viéndolo de esa manera...

— ¿Lo ves? No has hecho absolutamente nada malo y, princesa, ¿Qué dices si me dejas consentirte un poco más antes de salir, eh?

— ¿Salir? ¿Vamos a salir?

— Oh, sí... Sí, mi amor...

— Zafiro, quieto, concéntrate.

— Es que son tan suaves... Y el hecho de saber que debajo de esa sabana no tienes nada puesto me desconcentra tanto que...

— Zafiro...

— Está bien, está bien. Vamos a ir, después de que me dejes disfrutar una vez más de ese bellísimo cuerpo tuyo, a visitar a mi abogado.

— ¿Tu abogado? ¿Y a tu abogado para qué, mi amor?

— A que firmes mi testamento. Voy a dejarte todo lo que tengo cuando me muera. Como ya consumamos el matrimonio, y estamos a punto de consumarlo una vez más...

— Zafiro, cariño, concéntrate por un momento y detente que esto que me estás diciendo es muy serio. ¿Testamento? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Así, como, lo, oyes. Ummmm, oh, sí... Los tienes tan parados... Me encantan tus pezones, mi amor. Son, deliciosos...

— Zafiro, por favor detente y préstame atención. Dime de qué estás hablando.

— Voy a instruirte, mientras me encuentran y me matan, para que manejes sabiamente toda mi fortuna, mis propiedades. Mi bella Serena, yo soy economista, no mafioso. No quiero que mi legado sea ese, el de un corrupto y un mafioso que se lucró con la tragedia y el dolor ajeno. Quiero hacerte la dueña de todas mis propiedades legales, las que no tienen nada que ver con el narcotráfico, antes de morir.

— ¿Tienes propiedades legales, mi amor?

— Sí y oye, ¿te estas escuchando? Desde hace un buen rato me estas llamando: "Mi amor"

— Oh, no me había dado cuenta. Yo, no sé en qué momento...

— No te preocupes y es más, ¿podrías no dejar de hacerlo? Serena, mi bella Serena...

— Za, Zafiro... No, detente. Detente que...

— Esto, era esto exactamente lo que yo quería, lo que tanto deseaba. Yo quería que una mujer, una tan buena, tan dulce y tan amable como tú, me quisiera. Quería tu amor y por lo que veo, y siento, me lo estoy ganando poco a poco. ¿No es así?

— Zafiro...

— Tranquila, no te preocupes y démonos tiempo. ¿Quieres tiempo? ¿Me darías más tiempo para demostrarte que conmigo puedes ser feliz? Qué bueno, es todo lo que necesito. Ahora relájate, quiero saber si tantas horas de ver pornografía me sirvieron de algo. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? No manches... No sabía si excitarme o sentirme asqueado por lo que veía. En esas películas muestran más de lo que deberían.

— Lo haces bien, mi amor. De hecho lo haces muy bien...

— ¿Tú crees? Bueno, decidí crear mi propio método.

— Zafiro, cariño... Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, por hacer todo lo que haces por mí. Gracias por ser ese maravilloso hombre que eres y más, por haberte entregado a mí, a una persona que está enferma y que puede hacerte daño, por primera vez en tu vida. Gracias, gracias, mi amor.

— Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias por todo ese cariño que me das y, princesa, ¿te molesta si te beso y empiezo a hacerte el amor una vez más? ¿No? Qué bueno, no sabes lo desesperado que estoy por volver a sentirte, por volver a estar dentro de ti...

Lejos, muy lejos de la florida de los Estados Unidos y mientras Serena decidía hacerle caso a su esposo, mientras volvía a entregarse a él y era presa de todos sus suaves y electrizantes besos...

— ¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte! ¡¿Cómo es posible que aún no den con el paradero de ese imbécil?!

— Señor, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Debe entender que buscar a alguien por todo los Estados Unidos no es algo fácil y que...

— ¡Me vale, me vale! ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tienen que ayudarme a encontrar a ese cabrón de Zafiro Black!

— Señor...

— Voy a encontrarlo, con su ayuda o sin ella. Y cuando lo haga, cuando tenga a ese maldito cabrón que se llevó a, ¡mi mujer! frente a mí, lo mataré. Voy a matarlo diez mil veces por haberse llevado a Serena, ¡a mi Serena! Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito pero le va a pesar. Esta mamada que me hizo no se va a quedar así. Ah, no, se los juro que esto que me hizo no se va a quedar así...

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que les debo una ENORME explicación de por que decidí terminar este fic así, sin ellos dos juntos, ¿verdad? Creo que sí.**_

 _ **Primero empezaré por darles las gracia. Muchas gracias, mis queridas lectoras y amigas, por leer y comentar esta historia (que no iba a ser historia) hasta el final, se los agradezco mucho. Muchas gracias y bueno, les voy a explicar por que dejé a Serena con Zafiro y no con Darien.**_

 _ **¿Quien de ustedes, sinceramente, esperaba este final? ¿Ninguna verdad? jejejeje, esa es una de las principales razones por la que hice esto. Quería cambiar, quería hacer algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas a leer y a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Sé que no es el final que esperaban, ni mucho menos el que querían pero me parecía un poco mas "real" que terminara así, de esta forma, que de la otra. Es que, ¿en serio? jajajajaja, que risa me da. Prácticamente Darien abusó de una menor de edad. Obvio, en este contexto no se vio así porque tenemos una idea preconcebida de ellos dos como pareja, (y tambien porque lo suavice lo que mas pude) y lo que nosotros vemos es una pareja super kawaii pero en esta trama eso que pasó entre ellos no fue perverso, ¡fue muy perverso! jajajajaja, Darien le pagó para quedare con su virginidad pero igual seguía siendo un abuso; y miren en lo que terminó, con ella enferma, contagiada con una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Ustedes dirán: "¿Que demonios le pasa a esta loca, eh? O sea... ¿que carajo tiene que hacer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual en un fic "romántico"?" Pues les digo que sí porque eso, aunque a muchas no les afecte, pasa mas de lo que uno cree. En serio les pido una disculpa si no les gustó el final pero, oigan, son libres de imaginar y es mas, de crear un final alternativo ;) jajajaja, tranquilas, yo no me enojo ni las acusaría de plagio si lo hacen, en serio no.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias una vez mas por haber leído y haber comentado esta pequeña historia. Gracias y espero que no me odien, ni se alejen de mí :'( Por haber hecho algo diferente esta vez, algo fuera de lo común. Un beso grande y adiós no, hasta pronto... Hasta ponto porque falta casi un mes para la publicación de: "El caballero de la luna" ;) jajajaja, sé que ese sí les va a gustar.**_

 _ **Beso! Las quiero mucho, muack!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**26/05/2017**_

 _ **Holi! Y aquí con el epílogo de la "historia". Pero antes de dejarlas con el final, responderé los comentarios de las chicas que me comentaron pero que no tienen cuenta.**_

 _ **Jan: La verdad, no puedo mentir, sí me duele que me digas que ya no me vas a leer pero, nena, aunque eso signifique perder a una lectora como tú, tan activa, no me arrepiento de lo que escribí y publiqué. Es cierto, Zafiro uso trucos sucios para quedarse con Serena. Indiscutiblemente tienes razón pero esto va mas allá de eso. Yo, escribí y publiqué este final porque estoy cansada de leer y escribir siempre la misma historia entre ellos. "Vivieron felices y comieron perdices" No, me duele perderte como lectora, y no eres solo tú, eh, lol, otras dos lectoras me dijeron (casi) lo mismo que me dijiste tú. Que estaban muy decepcionadas. De verdad siento mucho haberte dejado un mal sabor pero, nena, ¿sabes que es lo bueno de este fandom? lol, que la mayoría de las historias que escriben de Darien y Serena, ¡terminan en final feliz! jajajaja, esto que hice yo aquí es una rara, muy rara excepción. Beso grande y gracias por haber leído y comentado. Muchas gracias, también te deseo muchos éxitos y te mando mas besitos! jajajaja, para que veas pues ;)**_

 _ **Maryels: jajajaja, esta bien, lol, te prometo que no me acostumbrare a separarlos ;) Un saludo enorme, con todo mi malvado corazón ;) desde Colombia y nena, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad :3 En serio gracias y bueno, sí. De un tiempo para acá me gusta dejar mis historias con finales abiertos para eso, para estimular la imaginación de mis queridas y amadas lectoras. Así, ya no soy solo imaginando un fic. De esa forma somos todas :) Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado, no sabes como te lo agradezco.**_

 _ **Marinerita: Óyeme, no, lol, jajajaja, no es mi fic. Me gusta pensar que lo que hago no es solo mio, que es de todas las que lo leemos. WTF? Nena, aquí entre nosotras, sinceramente, ¿no te cansa siempre leer el mismo bendito final? Se casaron, sus amigos también, tuvieron a Rini y vivieron felices por toda la maldita eternidad :v lol. Bueno, creo que las que hemos leído y escrito tantos fics como yo, podemos entender ese sentimiento. Muchas, te lo juro, muchas de mis colegas y amigas lo hemos platicado y hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. "Es que siempre es lo mismo, que flojera pero toca porque eso es lo que le gusta leer a la gente" Me arriesgué, sí, y no niego que me ha dolido leer algunos de los reviews que me han dejado :'( pero creo que uno siempre debe ser firme con lo que dice y hace; en este caso en especifico con lo que se escribe. No me arrepiento de lo que hice aunque eso signifique perder lectoras :'( Beso grande! Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **:v jejeje, creo que los respondí todos :) ahora sí las dejo leer. Nos leemos!**_

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Es increíble que ya haya pasado más de un año de eso, de la primera vez que estuve con Zafiro. Oh, Zafiro, mi amor, me haces tanta, tanta falta... Me enseñaste a cómo debía administrar la fortuna que ibas a heredarme. Me explicaste, como explicándole a un niño pequeño, como debía protegerme de tu hermano y de su abogado cuando se enteraran que me habías dejado toda tu fortuna pero lo que no me enseñaste, amor mío, fue a cómo vivir sin ti. Se te olvido enseñarme lo más importante, mi Zaf. No me enseñaste a cómo iba a seguir mi vida sin ti...

Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace más de un año, cuando me pediste, (después de hacer el amor por segunda vez) que nos bañáramos y nos arregláramos para salir, para ir a visitar a tu abogado.

— ¿Es en serio eso que dijiste hace un rato? ¿Tú de verdad vas a...?

— Sí, así es. — Sonreíste y me tomaste de la mano para que me levantara de la cama, para que te acompañara— Anda, apresúrate que después de eso vamos a ir a una agencia de viajes.

— ¿Vamos a ir a una agencia de viajes? ¿Y para qué, mi amor?

— Para que escojas a dónde quieres que nos vayamos de viaje, mi amor. Oh, Serena, me siento tan feliz. Jamás, nunca en mi vida, me había sentido tan feliz como me siento hoy.

— Me alegra escucharte decir eso, cariño. No sabes cuánto me alegra.

— Como no tuvimos luna de miel por, bueno, tú sabes, porque las cosas entre nosotros aun eran algo tensas, pues tenemos que aprovechar que las cosas ahora son diferentes y celebrar. ¿No crees?

Asentí.

— Excelente. Ahora saca ese precioso trasero de la cama y camina. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Aunque todo lo que me había dicho Zafiro mientras estábamos en la cama esa mañana era cierto, que no debía sentirme mal por haber estado con él ya que primero, él era mi esposo y segundo, Darien había estado con mil mujeres antes de haber estado conmigo, no pude evitarlo. Quería sentirme bien, quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido con el maldito de Darien pero no podía. Cuando me dijo aquello, cuando me dijo que sacara mi "precioso" trasero de la cama, recordé a Darien. En cuanto dijo aquella frase lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en el infeliz de Darien Chiba. Es increíble, ¿Cómo es que aun puedo sentir cosas por él después de todo lo que me hizo? ¿Cómo es posible que mi corazón se hubiera acelerado tanto cuando lo vi aquel día? No, no, no, es solo una confusión y ya, solo eso. Llevaba más de un año de no verlo, de no saber absolutamente nada de él y era tan feliz, muy feliz. Era inmensamente feliz antes de volver a México y verlo de nuevo. Era una mujer plena y recuperada antes de volver a ver al maldito de Darien, antes de perder a mi amado esposo...

Ese día efectivamente nos fuimos para la oficina de su abogado y firmé todos los papeles que me pasaron. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en firmar aquel testamento pero lo hice porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. De camino para la oficina de ese elegante señor que nos atendió Zafiro me suplicó tanto que firmara su testamento que no pude seguirme negando. Tuve que aceptar porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por un hombre que me había ayudado en la peor época de mi vida. Eso que yo estaba haciendo, aceptando de buena gana todo por lo que él había trabajado tanto, era poco comparado con todo lo que él había hecho por mí, por salvarme.

Estuvimos en la oficina de ese señor, que ya no recuerdo cómo se llama, tiene un nombre muy raro, y nos fuimos para la primera agencia de viajes que encontramos. No entendía cuál era el afán de Zafiro por irnos de viaje pero cuando llegamos a Aruba, cuando estuvimos instalados en el hotel y más descansados, me explicó el verdadero motivo de su prisa por salir del país. Me dijo, como siempre era mi Zaf conmigo, oh, mi Zaf... Nunca, jamás voy a olvidarte, jamás voy a dejar de agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí y más que eso, jamás voy a dejar de recordarte con cariño, con todo mi amor...

Mi querido Zafiro me dijo que me había pedido irnos de luna de miel porque quería estar todo el tiempo conmigo, todo el que más pudiera antes de morir, y porque quería despistar a Darien. Me dijo que quería que Darien y su gente nos perdieran la pista, que se demoraran mucho tiempo en encontrarnos.

— ¿Entonces fue por eso? ¿Por qué Darien nos está buscando?

— Así es. Bella, mi bella Serena, yo sé que tú todavía lo quieres, que aún lo amas pero sin importar nada de eso, yo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Quiero que estemos juntos, ya que me has dado una oportunidad, y me dejes demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, inmensamente feliz. Quiero que...

— No tienes que decirme nada más, mi Zaf.

— ¿Zaf?

Fue muy graciosa la cara que hiciste. Parecía como si de un momento a otro te hubieras comido un limón.

— ¿Por qué me dices así?

— Ay, no sé, mi amor. —Me acerqué más hacia dónde estabas y me abracé a uno de tus musculosos brazos— Me gusta más decirte así.

— Ay, Serena...

Reías con diversión mientras acariciabas mi rostro con dulzura.

— Está bien. Dime como quieras.

— Oye, mi amor, ¿Qué dices si después de estar aquí unos días nos vamos para Argentina?

— ¿Argentina?

— Sí. —Solté tu brazo y bajándome de la cama, haciéndome de rodillas frente a ti y apoyando mis pies contra la alfombra de esa fina habitación de hotel, me preparé para decirte...— ¿Sabes que se me ocurre? Que podemos viajar a diferentes países y así...

—...Le sería mucho, mucho más difícil dar con nosotros. Me parece perfecto. ¿Estas cansada? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en la habitación o que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

— Lo que tú quieras. — Respondí mientras reposaba la cabeza en una de tus piernas y tú, rápidamente, empezabas a consentir mi cabello— Hagamos lo que tú quieras hacer, mi amor.

Aquellos seis meses viajando por todo Latinoamérica fueron increíbles, casi mágicos. Disfruté cada uno de los días que pase a tu lado...

Me parece gracioso que muchos que tus trabajadores, (especialmente Berjerite y Kalaberite, que son las que realmente manejan esas empresas que me dejaste), digan que eras un hombre serio y un antipático de lo peor. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien, que recuerdo... Sí, tal vez sí eras un poco así con los demás pero conmigo no, conmigo siempre fuiste tan diferente... Conmigo, cuando estábamos recorriendo esos bellos lugares, cuando estábamos en la playa, o en un antro, o, en la cama, siempre fuiste muy diferente. Yo, guau, puedo decir que fui afortunada. Fui de las pocas personas que pudo estar con el Zafiro sonriente, alegre, feliz. Conmigo siempre fuiste tan amoroso, tan complaciente y tan sonriente, que no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto cada vez que alguien dice que eras un temperamental y un perfeccionista insoportable; entre todos esos incluido tu hermano, el imbécil de Diamante que es el que me tiene en esta disyuntiva, sin saber qué hacer. No puedo evitar disgustarme cada vez que alguien dice algo malo de ti porque, así como pasé momentos muy felices junto a Darien y las muchachas, los pasé contigo. Así como alguna vez fui feliz viviendo en la mansión de Darien Chiba, fui muy feliz mientras estuve contigo. Mientras estuvimos viajando y juntos, enamorados...

Mi parte preferida de toda la excursión que hicimos fue haber ido con mi mamá. Me encantó haber estado contigo en Hong Kong aquellos diez días, los mejores diez días de mi vida. Todo, hiciste que absolutamente todo fuera perfecto. Le encantaste a mi mamá y, ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarle? Hiciste una de las cosas que ella, mi bella pero muy vanidosa madre, ama. No hiciste más que alabar su belleza desde el primer momento en el que la viste y eso sí que te lo voy agradecer toda mi vida. Mamá, y tía Setsuna, se divirtieron tanto con todo lo que les decías que nunca tocaron el tema, el verdadero motivo, por el cual habían tenido que radicarse en Hong Kong: Sammy. Eras tan dulce, tan amable y tan atento que no tuvieron necesidad de decirte que llevaban varios meses viviendo en esa ciudad porque estaban huyendo de los Kou, más específicamente de Seiya. Oh, ahora que lo pienso, bien podría traer de regreso a México a mamá y a tía Setsuna. Es una completa ironía, como cambian las cosas de un momento a otro pero hoy en día podría decir que Seiya y yo somos muy buenos amigos; y ahora más que nunca me conviene tener a amigos como Seiya a mi lado. Me preocupa lo que Diamante Black y su gente sean capaces de hacerme si sigo negándome a cederles mi fortuna; es decir, la fortuna que me dejaste.

Me gustó mucho haber estado con mi mamá esos días pero no puedo negarlo, lo que más me gustó fue lo que pasó entre nosotros tres días después de que hubiéramos llegado.

— Oye, Serena, ¿Qué crees que estas...?

— Shu, shu. —Dije a tus pies— No hagas ruido, mi amor, o las despertaras.

— ¿Pero de dónde demonios sacaste tú esos...?

Dada mi condición, una que gracias a Dios hoy en día está (podría decirse) prácticamente controlada, no podíamos hacerlo como lo hice muchas, infinidades de veces con el degenerado maldito enfermo de Darien. Dado que yo, que estaba enferma, no podíamos hacer lo que hacen muchas parejas. Ninguno de los dos podía darle sexo oral al otro; bueno, casi...

Por casualidad ese día salí a la farmacia a comprarle unos medicamentos a tía Setsuna y casi que topé con esa pequeña caja de preservativos con sabor. En ese momento pues pensé: "Ay, sí que hay gente para todo. ¿Por qué alguien compraría preservativos con sabor a...?" y se me ocurrió una idea, una que te gustó tanto que ese día me dijiste lo que me dijiste. Que risa me da. No puedo evitar reírme como me estoy riendo ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo.

— Se, Se, Serena... Eso, eso, fue... Guau...

— ¿Te gustó, mi amor?

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó!

— Shu, baja la voz o mi mamá y la tía van a pensar que somos un par de degenerados.

Reímos por igual.

— Lo siento. Serena, mi bella, sensual y hermosa Serena, dime por lo que más quieras que tienes más.

— Sí. — Sonreí triunfal— Aún quedan dos más.

— Esta decidido, vamos a comprar una fábrica que haga condones con sabor a fresa.

— ¡Zafiro!

Exclamé entre risas mientras me levantaba.

— ¿Quién es la que está haciendo ruido ahora, eh? Ven para acá, preciosa...

Esa noche, como muchas otras que compartimos, te quedaste dormido con una gran sonrisa en esos preciosos labios que tanto besé, que tanto me besaron... Esa noche parecías tan contento, tan feliz por algo tan pequeño como eso que había hecho, que por primera vez sentí que tenía una oportunidad. Esa noche me acosté abrazándote y pensando que tal vez, y con el tiempo, podíamos llegar a ser muy felices... Pero nuestra felicidad duró poco. Duro lo que tardamos en regresar a México.

— ¡No, no! ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme que yo no me puedo ir sin él!

Gritaba yo desesperada mientras uno de tus hombres me sostenía con fuerza. No hacía más que suplicar que me soltaran mientras tus hombres y tú disparaban sus armas.

— ¡Yo no me puedo ir de aquí sin Zafiro!

— Hey, suéltala. —Le pediste a aquel gorila (después de haber disparado una vez más) que me soltara— Deja que venga conmigo.

En cuanto aquel enorme sujeto me soltó, corrí hacia dónde estabas y te abracé con fuerza. Te abracé con la misma fuerza con la que tú me abrazaste a mí un minuto después y antes de hacer lo que ibas hacer.

— Ese día te dije que bien valías todos los problemas en los que me iba a meter por eso, por meterme contigo ¿lo recuerdas?

— Zafiro, mi Zaf, no... —Te pedía, (sin poder dejar de llorar), mientras sostenías mi rostro en ambas manos, me mirabas directamente a los ojos y teniendo cuidado de no quemarme con tu arma— Zaf, mi amor, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de alguno de esos idiotas nos...

— Recuerdo que te dije que con mucho gusto me iba a ir al infierno cuando Darien y sus hombres me encontraran...

— Pero Zafiro, mi amor, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

— Serena, —dijiste después de abrazarme con fuerza— te amo.

— Y yo también. Tenemos que...

— Por favor, no lo olvides nunca. Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre. Fui muy feliz a tu lado.

Dejaste de abrazarme y te apoderaste de mis labios. ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta? Demonios, te estabas despidiendo de mí y yo estaba tan asustada, tan nerviosa, que no me di cuenta. Me besaste con amor, con cariño, con delicadeza. Me besaste y estaba tan perdida entre mis lágrimas, el sonido de las balas, en tus labios y en tu olor que siempre me gustó, que me encantaba, que no me di cuenta cuando levantaste la mano (en la que sostenías tu arma) y me noqueaste. Me hiciste perder el conocimiento para que me sacaran de ahí. Debieron haberme matado a mí y no a ti, no a ti, mi Zaf...

 _ **Narra Darien...**_

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Serena, maldito idiota?!

— Llévatela. —Le ordenó a uno de sus guaruras mientras no dejaba de apuntarme. Pero antes de que nos peleáramos, antes de darnos en la madre por ella, por mi niña bonita que hacia tanto tiempo no veía, se acercó a ella y acariciando una de sus húmedas mejillas le dijo sin dejar de mirarla con, ¿amor?... — Carajo si te amo, Serena. Voy a extrañarte mucho, mi bella Serena...

— ¡No la toques!

— Sácala de aquí.

— Sí, señor.

— Que los demás dejen de disparar. Esto es algo entre él, —me señaló con su arma— y yo.

— Como usted diga, señor Black.

— ¡Alto al fuego!

Les ordené a mis hombres.

— ¡Pero señor...!

— ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí porque este hijo de su puta madre en algo tiene razón! — Le grité sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de apuntarle— ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

Nuestros hombres, tanto los suyos como los míos, bajaron sus armas, dejaron de disparar y se fueron, nos dejaron solos. Y en cuanto nos dejaron solos ese, ¡imbécil! Soltó su arma, se me acercó y a pocos centímetros de mí, tomó posición de pelea y me dijo...

— Sin armas. Pelea conmigo mano a mano si eres hombre.

— Hijo de tu grandísima...

— Anda, pelea.

— No sabes como he deseado esto, hijo de tu chingada madre. — Le dije mientras también cerraba mis puños y me preparaba para partirle esa maldita cara que, por desgracia, se parecía tanto a la mía— He querido golpearte desde la primera vez que pusiste tus ojos en, ¡mi Serena!

— ¡Serena nunca fue tuya!

Me gritó después de darme el primer golpe. Y después de devolvérselo, luego de hacerlo sangrar por la boca... (Vaya, Mina tenía razón. Fue bueno dejar de beber y dedicarme a entrenar)

— ¡Siempre fue mía! ¡Serena siempre ha sido mía, cabrón, mía!

Quitándose la sangre de la boca y riendo, ¡hijo de puta! Sin dejar de carcajearse, me miró y me dijo tranquilamente, como si estuviéramos con una reunión y no en una pelea a muerte...

— ¿Crees que porque fuiste el primer hombre en su vida es tuya? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, idiota.

— ¡Es mía, mía! ¡Ella me ama a mí, a mí, pendejo!

— Que raro. Eso no fue lo que me dijo anoche...

— Cállate o...

— A mí me dijo anoche, mientras no dejaba de penetrarla...

— ¡Cállate!

Le grité lleno de ira mientras apretaba mis puños tan fuerte que empezaron a sangrar del coraje que tenía.

—...Que me ama. Anoche, y mientras lo hacíamos, no dejaba de decirme que me amaba...

— ¡Que te calles de una maldita vez! ¡Cállate!

Empezamos a golpearnos con todas nuestras fuerzas. El imbécil ese me reventó una costilla, me partió el labio y la nariz pero yo no me quedé atrás. Después de una serie de golpes que lo hicieron sangrar bastante, le di un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que me cae que no sé cómo hizo ese hijo de puta para levantarse del suelo, para recuperar el aliento. Tengo que reconocer que el maldito estaba en muy buena forma, me dio guerra por varios minutos. Bueno, eso fue hasta que dijo lo que dijo.

— ¿En serio creías que yo era gay? Eres, eres más idiota de lo que creía.

— ¡Mejor te hubiera valido haberlo sido porque hoy, pendejo, hoy te mueres cabrón! ¡Hoy te vas a ir derechito al infierno, hijo de puta! ¡Hoy te vas a morir por haberte metido con mi mujer, por haberte llevado a Serena!

— ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? — Me preguntó riéndose. Después de escupir algo de sangre en el suelo y antes de llegar conmigo— Que no sabes con que gusto me voy a morir hoy.

— ¡Imbécil!

Le pegué. Le di un gran puño en la cara pero en vez de hacer eso, mala cara, seguía riéndose. Maldito... Maldito y mil veces maldito... Ojala se esté pudriendo en lo más profundo del infierno...

— Ah, sí... Haber estado con Serena, con mi esposa, cabrón, fue increíble. Espectacular...

— ¡Cállate! — Le di otro golpe— ¡Ya cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte más!

— Haberme enamorado de Serena, y haber hecho que se enamorara de mí, fue una de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida... Anda, mátame, cabrón. ¡Ándale! ¡Mátame, maldito sífilico de mierda! ¡Mátame wey! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

Y eso hice. Maldita sea, Serena, mi niña bonita... Estoy casi seguro que Serena debe estarme odiando por haberlo hecho pero eso hice. En un rápido movimiento saqué una pequeña navaja que tenía camuflada en una de las botas que estaba usando, salté sobre él y se la clavé en el estómago. Justo en donde (lo sé gracias a Jedite que me contó hace poco) tenía cáncer. Zafiro Black tenía cáncer de hígado hacia un poco más de dos años y lo había mantenido en secreto, no se lo había dicho a nadie. ¡Maldita sea! De todas formas, tarde o temprano, se iba a morir. ¡Me lleva, me lleva y me lleva la chingada! ¡Hasta el último momento ese cabrón se salió con la suya! Haberle quitado la vida no es ahora tan satisfactorio para mí como al inicio por eso, porque gracias a que Jedite me contó, que Rubeus le contó, que Diamante le contó, ese imbécil tenía cáncer y de todas maneras, matándolo yo o no, se iba a morir el muy infeliz. Maldito... De cualquier manera se salió con la suya. El muy hijo de perra hizo que mi niña, que un principio me amaba era a mí, ¡a mí con un demonio! Se enamorara de él. Lo sé por cómo me miró cuando los muchachos y yo fuimos al cementerio. Sé que se enamoró de él por la forma en la que lo lloraba mientras ella, Diamante, su esposa, (y los más allegados a los Black), lo enterraban. El maldito hijo de puta de Zafiro me quitó el amor de Serena y eso jamás, ni estando muerto, se lo voy a perdonar...

— ¿Qué será ese ruido que viene de la sala? Hasta pareciera que... No, eso no puede ser.

— ¡Suéltala, Mina! — Le gritaba Lita a Mina ayer que vino. Le gritaba Lita a Mina que soltara a Serena ayer que vino a verme— ¡La vas a ahogar, por Dios!

— También me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Mina.

— ¡Eres una ingrata! — Le gritaba Mina mientras empezaba a llorar y no la soltaba— ¡Ni una sola llamada! Bueno, si llamabas pero...

— Muchachas, yo...

— Ya suéltala, Mina. — Le pidió Rei muy seria. Parecía que de todas ellas ella era la única que estaba preocupada por su visita— ¿Qué haces aquí, Serena? Según supimos, por los muchachos, y por lo que vemos...

Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Reparando lo elegante de su luto.

—...Estás de luto, ¿verdad?

— Rei...

— ¿Qué, Amy? ¿Acaso he dicho algo que no sea cierto?

— Es verdad, Rei. — Le sonrió con pena, con dolor. En sus ojos pude ver mucho sufrimiento mientras yo bajaba las escaleras y llegaba con ellas— Estoy guardándole luto a mi esposo, a Zafiro Black.

— Serena.

— Darien. — Me miró pero eso fue por breves segundos. Después me esquivó la mirada— Muchachas, por favor, no se enojen conmigo y, ¿les parece si vamos a mi casa y nos tomamos algo después de que hable con Darien lo que he venido a hablar?

Fue gracioso, todas me miraron como pidiendo mi autorización.

— No me miren así. Ustedes verán qué o qué no hacen, muchachas.

— Yo sí voy pero tienes que dejarme llevar a Artemis.

— ¿Artemis? — Preguntó con curiosidad Serena mientras ese pequeño demonio blanco aparecía en la sala haciendo sonar su cascabel— ¿De quién hablas, Mina?

— De mi bebé, de Artemis.

Lo levantó en brazos cuando llegó con ella.

— ¿Verdad que es precioso?

— Sí, es muy lindo tu bebé, Mina. — Sonrió, como lo hacía cuando vivía conmigo, mientras le acariciaba la barbilla a ese descarado de Artemis que me ha dañado más de una cosa en la casa— ¿Y sabes qué? Mejor que lo lleves a mi casa. Así va poder jugar con Luna.

— ¿Luna? ¿A poco tú...?

— No, ya hubiera querido yo.

Me miró con odio.

— Luna es una gatita que mi Zaf, que en paz descanse, recogió en Perú. En uno de los muchos viajes que hicimos hace seis meses.

De acuerdo, no fue incomodo solo para mí, que se me había desprendido otra pequeña parte de mi corazón cuando ella dijo eso así, con tanto dolor y al mismo tiempo con tanto cariño. También lo fue para las muchachas que decidieron que era mejor dejarnos solos. Que "habláramos" lo que teníamos que hablar a solas.

Y cuando las muchachas se fueron a la cocina a eso, seguramente chismosear...

— Serena, yo, me alegra mucho que hayas venido porque...

— Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda, Darien. Por nada más.

— ¿Mi ayuda? ¿De qué hablas?

— Diamante está planeando matarme y como tú eres experto matando gente...

— Zafiro Black se metió con algo, es decir, —dije mientras di un paso al frente, un paso para estar más cerca de ella— me quitó algo muy preciado.

— Darien...

— Se llevó, se atrevió a quitarme a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida y tenía que pagar su asquerosa traición con eso, con sangre. Con su muerte.

— No vine aquí a reclamarte el haberme quitado a mi esposo, a un hombre maravilloso que hizo por mí mucho más de lo que tú, que me contagiaste con esa porquería...

— Yo, Serena, nunca me diste la oportunidad de pedirte perdón por...

— No estoy aquí para culparte. No vine a reclamarte el haberme quitado, tal vez, al amor de mi vida. Vine porque... ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!

Serena, que no sé en dónde demonios aprendió hacer eso, se soltó de mi agarre, del fuerte agarre que le di por la cintura, y me tumbó al suelo. Serena, vaya, que ironía... Serena me golpeó con fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas y con el mismo odio con el que me golpeó la... No, no con el mismo odio con el que me golpeó la primera vez que nos vimos. Serena me pegó, sin ninguna dificultad, y se hizo de pie a mi lado para eso, para mirarme con odio. Con todo el resentimiento que lleva por dentro...

— No soy la misma niña idiota a la que un día le pagaste dos millones de dólares para que se acostara contigo, Darien Chiba.

— Serena, Serena... Es increíble.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes, lunático?

— Ahora tus golpes no me excitan. Ahora tus golpes, tus fuertes golpes, hacen lo que hacen más que tus miradas llenas de odio...

— Deja de hablar tonterías y levántate. Levántate que tengo que irme. No quiero estar un minuto más aquí, frente a ti.

—...Me lastiman. Tus golpes me duelen, Serena.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar? Según Seiya, tengo a lo mucho una semana antes de que...

— ¿Seiya?

— Larga historia. ¿Vas ayudarme a deshacerme de Diamante Black sí o no?

— Define ese "deshacerme", por favor.

— Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. — Lo dijo así, con la misma seriedad con la que ese payaso solía hablar— ¿Sí o no?

— Sí, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

— No, estás equivocada, bonita.

Le dije muy sonriente mientras me levantaba del suelo y quedaba frente a ella. Le dije con determinación, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, que estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que yo quería dinero a cambio de ayudarla.

— Yo no quiero dinero.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo quieres?

— A ti.

* * *

 _ **Y ahora si se acabó, acabó :D Muchas gracias por leer y, aunque no fue un final feliz, fue un final, ¿no? Ya lo que haya pasado con Darien y con Serena después de eso, después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, corre por cuenta de ustedes. ¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Las quiero mucho!**_

* * *

 _ **Mey: No se si de pronto estes por aqui leyendo esto pero, tenia que hacerlo, no me gusta dejar ningun comentario sin responder. Gracias antes que nada por leer las historias que subo con tanto amorshs ;) jejeje, te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias y bueno, tal vez no odiaste el final (como algunas) por lo que me dices, porque ya has leido finales asi, llamemosles: "Alternativos" ;) jejeje. La verdad me gusta mas que me digan que se rien con mis fics a que lloran pero, oki, es una emocion; no una que me agrade pero al fin y al cabo una emocion, que es el objetivo con cada cosa que escribo y me atrevo a publicar :D La idea es hacer que el lector sienta algo, algo de lo que yo siento cuando me imagino todo y lo escribo. Oye, "lazos de sangre"? Es un fic de sailor moon o de otro anime? Me puedes decir en donde encontrarlo? es que para que te haya hecho quemar el tallarin, oki, tiene que ser bueno ;) jejejeje. Oki, yo entiendo a mis lectoras amigas y el porque, lol, lo siento, es que me da risa. Entiendo la reaccion de algunas al leer que no los deje juntos pero, yolo :D Yo queria hacer un final diferente a lo acostumbrado y por eso salio, diferente ;) jejejeje. No te preocupes, me gustan los testamentos que algunas de ustedes me dejan y mas, responderlos ;) Mira, yo escribo long fics, para mí responder un comentario largo y detallado no es solo una obligacion, es un verdadero placer. Un gran abrazo, espero te llegue mi mensaje.**_


End file.
